


The Pirate of Port Royal

by PedroPascalsSock



Series: The Girl From Port Royal [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comforting Jack Sparrow, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jack being Jack, Jealous Jack Sparrow, Mild Smut, Protective Jack, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroPascalsSock/pseuds/PedroPascalsSock
Summary: The great war was finished. They'd won! Everything was setting into place. All they needed now was Lydia's hefty treasure to settle the rest of their woes. If only that would go to plan. If only another handsome pirate and an old friend didn't show up to ruin everything. Lydia and Jack face one of the biggest hits on their relationship they've ever had. And it may bring them to a breaking point that could shatter everything to ruins. But nothing is meant to break them. Surely...*Disclaimer* all characters apart from my own belong to Disney. All plot lines are by my own hand.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Girl From Port Royal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171625
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter 1 

##  The Celebration 

The group smashed their tankards together with a cheer, their drinks filled to the brim with rum. Most of theirs we should say, Lydia refusing to let the bar maid fill hers up more than half way. They had been drinking well into the afternoon and now coming evening, almost all of the group members, particularly Pintel and Regetti, way past what you could call sober. Came forth an ensemble of laughs and cheers, cheering anyone who had done anything in the battle that just ensued.

Rum. All you could smell was rum, seeping off the table as they splashed their drinks, the bar maids flouncing their way past the table with drinks in hand, even Jack the monkey smelt of it, Lydia questioning how he snuck some in the first place. This tavern, although extremely full with Tortuga's regular residents, had become their home for the past few hours. They all huddled round a circular table in the far corner of the room, Lydia sat next to Jack though he was very adamant she should sit on his lap. Unfortunately for him she turned him down. Gibbs was on her other side, downing many tankards and sneaking some into his flask for later. Pintel and Regetti were seeing who could drink more and from the looks of things Pintel was winning, Regetti far too scrawny to down that much that fast. Even Barbossa joined them, a smile on his face replacing his otherwise cold exterior. He didn't speak much that afternoon but you could see him trying to hold back his laughs at Jack's terrible jokes.

Speaking of, Jack was the center of it all. He always thrived on having all eyes on him, and tonight was surely that. They'd defeated not one but two great beasts that day, he couldn't help but boast. Some tables beside them would watch now and then. Wether that would be because they were being too loud or word spread fast of their victory, Lydia didn't care. In that moment she felt her heart beat so fast, being a part of something. A group, a team, a crew, all the ways she would describe those around her. Seeing the faces that had become her family felt so exhilarating. Having Will and Elizabeth here would be great too. But they were probably canoodling on some island far from here.

That's what she hoped for them.

"And here's to Cotton's parrot who when we needed him most, ditched us like we meant nothing to him," Jack shook his head as Cotton grew slightly pink at the sudden barrage of his parrot.

"And to Miss Lydia for her swell kick to the old fishface as she calls him!" Pintel raised his glass, everyone laughing at her nickname for Davy.

"What can I say I have pretty strong legs," Lydia laughed.

Jack pulled a face as if to say that's true and the rest continued drinking until their glasses were empty. Dumping the cups down, Jack sighed when he saw the state of his, spying over everyone's glasses to see if they were all done. And they were.

"Another round?" Jack offered.

"Aye!"

"I'll get them," Lydia suddenly stood up.

"You sure love? We can get someone to bring them," Jack said.

"No it's fine I need to use the lady's room anyway," She smiled before walking away.

At the door of the tavern stood two men, one a lot older than the other. The older one, leaning heavily on the door frame, had a roughly shaven face, stubble grey and bristly, paired with dark blue eyes like the night. His hair came just under his ears and was greasy like he hadn't bathed in weeks, matching the bags under his eyes. You would not want to cross this man, his bulky clothing telling you to run the other way in fear there was more under his black jacket.

The other man was far the opposite. Young, maybe mid twenties, with light curls on the top of his head peaking through his hat and bright green eyes more vivid than leaves off a tree. Any woman would fall deep into a trance just by looking at him, and that was the goal. He faintly leant on the wall beside his captain, twiddling his thumbs as he watched the table in the corner. The one where she was sat.

When the girl got up from the table, the man against the wall shot forward, halted by a dirty hand that fell just below his shoulder.

"Wait for her at the bar, they seem to need more drinks," A deep voice played out.

"Yes sir," A much softer, clearly Londoner accent, replied before slipping away.

Avoiding being spotted by the table in the corner, the man strolled over to the bar and took a seat, turning down the drink offer that was made by the barman. And the one by the drunk woman to his right. He shuffled down a seat to give her the memo.

In the bathroom Lydia fluffed up her hair and made sure she didn't look too drunk for her liking, the faint remains of the tears she shed waving goodbye to Elizabeth still faintly on her eyes. Drinking when she already felt so low was not a smart combination, Lydia fearing she'd become a downer if she drank too much. But she also was ecstatic. Her brain was fuzzing into a cloud before she could probably distinguish how she was really feeling. So instead she checked her face one last time in the grimy mirror, shocked she could see herself at all, and strutted over to bar, waving to the group at the table to show she was alright. Jack did worry for letting her walk around alone in a tavern like this one.

Lydia leant a hand on the table and called for the barman, pulling out whatever money she had from her pocket.

"Another round of rum for the table in the corner please," Lydia grinned politely handing the man the money.

"Of course dear yer a pretty one have I seen that face before?" The barman purred, not letting his eyes off hers as he collected the tankards.

"Lydia Mahogany. Probably have," she replied.

The man beside her felt his ears perk up at the sound of her name, turning his head and smirking at her.

"Lydia Mahogany. I have heard that name," He said, catching Lydia off guard with his accent.

Of course she was used to an English accent, Port Royal home to many English natives, but this accent was something a lot different. A pirate with such a prominently gentlemanly voice, a complete oxymoron for how a pirate usually sounds. And he didn't seem like one either, unless someone kidnapped a prince and forced him to dress up. Because he was much more gorgeous than anyone Lydia had ever seen. Apart from Jack. His smile was wide and shun dimples on the sides of his very clean face, a first for the few she'd seen that evening. He had long eyelashes as well, Lydia struggling not to get lost in them. She almost forgot she had Jack at the table, it being hard not to be in a trance with this man. Anyone would, even when the stabbing pain in her stomach told her she should turn away now.

"I hope only good things," She stuttered.

"Of course. I'm Peter," He took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly.

His lips were so soft too. Not only were they perfect, now Lydia had to feel how soft they were. Back at her table Jack watched her, watched that man kiss her like he did. He twitched, wanting to shoot up and punch that man in the face for even touching her. But she was a beautiful woman, any man would want to know her. He couldn't let jealousy become him. This man was no Captain Jack Sparrow. He had no chance with her.

"It's nice to meet you Peter. You don't sound like a typical pirate, if that's too odd of me to say," Lydia said.

"No no. Truth be told even though I'm a pirate, I don't have to dress or act like one. A man should always be gentlemenly," He tapped his fingers along the table "I hear you just came back from quite the battle."

"Oh yes. That's why I'm here. Me and my..." She motioned to the table and caught eyes with Jack, him raising his eyes at her "crew, family. Whatever you call it."

The barman came back with a tray of drinks and winked as he set them down. Sending a tight lip smile back, Lydia picked them up, them being slightly heavy with the amount of liquid, and said thank you to the man.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Peter?" Lydia wondered his second name.

"Peter Brown. Lovely to meet you Miss Mahogany," He replied nodding his head.

"Please, call me Lydia."

Leaving Peter at the bar, Lydia turned and walked back to her table, leaning down and dumping the tray. She took her seat back next to Jack, him resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Who was that love?" He inquired, motioning to Peter at the bar.

"Oh he said his name was Peter Brown. Just making polite conversation," Lydia cleared, grabbing her drink.

"Is Jack jealous of the other lads aye?" Barbossa joked before taking a swig at his drink.

"No no. He's got nothing on me whoever the boy is," Jack shook his shoulders before taking a drink for himself.

Peter peaked over his shoulder at the table which Lydia walked off to, quickly catching the eyes of her captain before looking back at the bar. He couldn't let Jack see his face, he couldn't let anyone except Lydia remember it. Soon after the man by the door strolled over and took a seat next to him, calling for some rum from the barman, rudely. The barman rolled his eyes before pouring him a glass, making sure to use the cheap stuff on this bitter old man.

"Well?" The man gritted his teeth.

"That's her. Just back from battle, no signs she's looking for it yet," Peter said "might have Captain Sparrow to worry about though, he's been watching me every since she came over here."

The older man peered over his shoulder this time, seeing Jack laughing along with his friends but still glance over every couple seconds at the two at the bar.

"Don't worry about him. She's all we need," He murmured.

"He seems protective," Peter pushed.

"And I said don't worry about it. Head back to the ship, I'll watch them from here," the man raised his voice slightly.

"Aye Captain."

Pushing past the huddles of people in his way, Peter left the tavern, deserting his captain at the bar. Jack eyed the man that was left behind, his hand around Lydia's shoulder as she laughed along with the rest of the crew. Something about this man seemed familiar to him, like someone from a previous lifetime. The slouching in his seat, the slow rotation of his wrist as he spun his glass, something about him ringed a bell. He didn't speak to anyone else at the bar, just sipping from his drink before rotating in his hand again.

When Lydia crashed into Jack's side while giggling, Jack finally pealed his eyes away from therr and to the group in front of him. They had passed the stage of toasting everyone and their mothers and now we're sharing all sorts of crazy stories to one another, ones of their adventures over the last few months.

"Oh it was freezing, had icicles dripping down my nose I did," Regetti described their venture to save Jack and Lydia, although they never really wanted to be saved.

"But it was all worth it to see yer great faces again," Gibbs cheered raising his tankard.

"We really skipped out on a lot didn't we Jack?" Lydia nudged him.

"Aye we did. Wouldn't say I'm that disappointed to miss it though," Jack grinned slyly.

The rest of the crew rolled their eyes before they clanged their tankards together. An evening glow of yellow shun through the windows, the night drawing in. A few of the group members had left to celebrate on their own, visit loved ones and party their nights away. This left just Jack, Lydia and Gibbs back at the table, and the man at the bar.

Gibbs had been halfway through a rather detailed story when Jack noticed the man at the bar leave his spot, choosing to sit at a lonely table far from theirs. If it weren't for the shadows Jack would have got a clear view of his face but all he could see what his rough wrinkly hands tapping along the table. Jack was struggling not to stare at him, wondering just who this man could be. If he was important, Jack would have remembered him, them seeing just about all the most notable names in piracy over the last week. So he couldn't a proud face. He couldn't be someone many people viewed and liked. Someone far from being liked.

"Jack? Jack?" Lydia pushed his side to gain his attention.

"I was just asking about what you two will be up to now everything's over. You alright lad?" Gibbs questioned.

"Uh yeah," Jack took his eyes away from the far table "well we have some treasure to find."

Jack smiled harshly, a clear uneasiness on his face. Lydia took note of this and surveyed the room for what he was looking for, not finding anything in the sea of people.

"Aye I'm sure the crew can help ya there," Gibbs chuckled.

"Jack what's up? You've been staring off into the distance at something, what is it?" Lydia broke up the conversation, spinning to face Jack.

Waving his hand, Jack got the two to lean in to him while he checks the table to see if they were being watched. However, he still could not see the face that was sat there.

"There has been a man watching us for a good couple hours now love," Jack said "he came in, said something to that Peter boy, and then hasn't said a word to anyone for the rest of his time here. Just watched us."

"Maybe he waiting for someone. Or just alone," Lydia tried to reason.

Gibbs leaned back and watched over the people in the tavern until his eyes settled on the far table. Or more specifically, the man caught in the shadows.

"Aye I see him," Gibbs turned back "who do you think he could be?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to see his face," Jack told him.

"Well why don't we approach the fella and see what he wants," Gibbs shrugged.

Jack nodded and slowly the two rised from their seats, Lydia following behind. They strolled around the tavern, Jack keeping Lydia behind him. The man at the table saw this and slipped the coin he had been playing with into his pocket before jolting away from the table. At this motion Jack sprung forward, seeing the man flee the bar. They shoved past the drunk pirates in the way but it only caused more mayhem, them setting off a bar fight like they seemed to do every time they were here. Jack grabbed Lydia's hand and tugged her through with him, shouting for the man.

"Oi you! Come back here!" Jack ordered.

But the man didn't even look back. All they saw was swish of his black coat and him forcing his hat back on his head as he left the bar, disappearing in the night. As they got outside they spun around to try and find him. But he was gone. All that was left were the drunk men swaying down the paths and woman in dresses practically falling off them stumbling after them. Jack stomped his foot in the mud when Gibbs shook his head.

"Slow close!" Jack clenched his fists.

"It's alright we know what he looks like, sort of, we can find him again," Lydia reassured him.

"Yeah don't worry lad. He ran from us, he's a coward anyhow," Gibbs said.

"I know I just fear now we're finding your lost treasure darlin, there will a lot of hungry eyes on us," Jack pushed some hair from Lydia's face.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, they would be fool's to try and mess with us," Lydia laughed.

"Yeah you're right," Jack shook his head "let's head back to the ship shall we?"

Linking his arm round Lydia's shoulder, the pair plus Gibbs walked back to the Pearl that was sat guarded at the docs. No one would dare steal it, not after today. They were safe as long as they were here.

••••••••••

Peter stormed through into the captains quarters. A wide desk stood in the middle, dark with a cluster of equipment laid across it. From maps, to drawings, all that was in the table served a purpose... To hunt down an extremely rich fortune. Peter sat across from his Captain who was staring down a map on his table, picking at the food that was put beside him. Candle lights flickered over the surface to reveal all islands in the surrounding area marked down, a ring around a Port Royal.

"We are to stay in Tortuga for however long they stay," the captain leaned back, looking up to Peter who was slouched in his seat.

"Aye, what am I meant to do?" Peter said bluntly, sounding different to how he introduced himself to Lydia.

"Get close to the girl, try and get information about the treasure's whereabouts from her," the captain replied "but stay clear of old Jacky, he almost spotted me tonight. Get her when she's alone."

"Aye Captain. She's a pretty girl, this should be fun," Peter smirked.

••••••••••

Climbing into bed beside Jack, Lydia patted down her night gown before leaning into his side. Jack had been playing with his hair as he waited for her, still uneasy about the night they just had. He lifted his arm so Lydia could get closer, feeling the gown she had on in his fingertips. When she looked up into his eyes, Lydia widened hers slightly. They were meant to be celebrating, not in a fit of worry.

"Jack what's up?" Lydia asked.

"What did that Peter say to you?" Jack replied looking ahead away from her.

"You're really worried about him," She chuckled rolling her eyes.

Sitting up, Jack turned to face her which made her quieten down in her spot.

"Love hear me out. Peter appears at the bar and talks to you and no one else. This man goes to him after you're gone and speaks a few words before Peter leaves. Than he just watches us and runs when we go after him. Don't know about you but it's rather suspicious," Jack told her.

"What are you trying to say Jack?" Lydia leaned back on her arms.

"You heard me. I think someone is after your treasure. How else would a man who acts like William be here?" Jack said.

"Because not all Pirates are the same. Look at me I'd like to say I'm pretty lady like," Lydia laughed taking Jack's hands "Mr Sparrow you have nothing to worry about. Peter was making polite conversation and I'll probably never even see him again. That man whoever he is is a coward and we shouldn't even think about him. We have much more important things to be doing," She winked pulling him so they were lying down again.

Smirking to himself, Jack propped his head up with his hand and looked at Lydia who was smiling up at him.

"And what's that?" He wondered.

"Oh you know silly," Lydia replied, looping her hands around his neck and pulling him over her.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2 

##  The Search 

The crew of the Black Pearl gathered around a few crates on the main deck. There Jack and Lydia sat with Barbossa and Gibbs to decide what it is they were to do for the next few days. Looking around at the faces surrounding them, Lydia knew the crew deserved a proper break from it all, not to be thrown into another big adventure. Surely this task wouldn't be too hard, although everything seemed to take a lot longer to sort out around here. She patted Jack's leg for him to begin.

"Alright," Jack clapped his hands together "we stay docked up for the next few days. Have your fun, see your ladies and that. When we find out more about this ones treasure," He lightly pushed Lydia "we move on from there."

"Aye what do you plan on doing lass?" Barbossa wondered.

"Well I think I'm going to the local historian, see if he knows anything," She smiled back "but I'd like to ask something of you all..."

She met eyes with each member of the crew before turning to Jack who wore a puzzled face.

"If it's alright I would like to go back to Port Royal," She said.

Like it was the last thing Jack was expecting, which it technically was, Jack raised his brows and fumbled with what to say. Lydia hadn't been back since she left with Will months ago. Why would she want to back now?

"Port Royal. You wanna go back there?" Jack questioned "I don't think we'll be very welcomed."

"Only for a few hours. I left without saying goodbye. We can go the south of the island, where we won't be found," Lydia clasped her hands together "I just... There's so much left there I want to say goodbye for good."

Port Royal was never the same as it once was. It had changed more than Lydia known. She had left the town when it was just being taken over, when everyone still believed it to be thriving. But their Governor was dead. Who knew what Port Royal became after such a respect beloved member parted.

The crew watched Jack waiting for his rebuttal. If it was up to them they would be in the town right now drinking until they couldn't even spell the word rum not debating where she was allowed to go. Who said she couldn't. The rules are always more like guidelines anyway.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"Okay?"

"Aye. We go in four days so we have just enough time here to look for anything on your parents. The crew gets their fun," Jack said holding a hand out to the men "all will be sorted. Okay okay off you go men," He waved them away "you dear have a historian to visit."

"Good luck lass," Barbossa joined in "I'll sure love to see that old sea side town again."

"Yes I hope it hasn't changed too much."

Collecting her bag and slipping on her jacket, Lydia strolled down onto the docks, waving to the two men who guarded the ship. A small smile shun on their faces as she came by, her hair bouncing behind her. The Caribbean sky was plastered up high, the bright blue lighting up her path.

It wasn't much of a walk to the historians, apart from dodging the people who somehow were already drunk so early in the morning it was as peaceful as she could have hoped. As she passed the many taverns and inns, a few people grinned at her as she passed. Tortuga knew who she was now. Pretty much everyone knew of Lydia Mahogany. Pirates loved to hear and write of other pirates, understand tales and ancient curses. Once you were into one of those books you were known for good, or for bad, whatever you had done. It was hard to make yourself known in this world but Lydia had done it.

It was different before when she had to hide her name in Tortuga in fear someone would snatch her away. Now she could confidently strut through the pirate town with no fear she would be attacked at any moment. Because not only would that be bad idea because of her relationship with Jack but because she wasn't afraid to fight back. Being with Jack definitely gave her some status, but being as powerful as she was provided more. Passing by the many taverns, Lydia spotted the small building home to the historian clear in her view. It was a small building, decorated with small decaying flowers outside the tall wooden door, more of a Tudor style build compared to the other buildings Lydia had seen. Windows covered in mist masked what was inside. Lydia hoped she had the right place, and that whoever was inside would help her.

Pushing open the door, Lydia was met with plenty of books sorted in a peculiar order along the chipping shelves, books ranging from stories about great pirates to guides on how to perfect your own rum recipe. She brushed her hand along the shelves, dust collecting on her fingers, and saw the man she was after sat at a desk messing with an old bit of butter he was spreading on his bread. The man look ancient, clearly being used to the towns antics, yet looked pleasant enough not to be like the other pirates. Messy grey hair sat in dry knots down his shoulders, a long beard along with it. If it wasn't for his round glasses Lydia would have thought he was completely covered in hair as he slumped in his chair, not noticing Lydia walking towards him.

"Excuse me are you the historian?" Lydia asked.

"Yes that's me who's asking?" He grumbled back, barely looking up from his bread.

"Lydia Mahogany. I was wondering if you knew anything on my parents," She said as the man finally met eyes with her, raising his hidden brows slightly.

"Lydia Mahogany. Wow how do ye do?" He reached out his hand for her to shake "course I know who ye are yer like a celebrity round 'ere. Hmm yer parents gimme a sec."

Slowly the man got out of his chair and began to survey his way around the library, picking up books along the way. He noticed fast how messy the place was, wishing he had someone to clean it up for him. Lydia waited by the desk and scanned her eyes over the area. It was very brown. Beige with faded red accents decorated the area ahead of her, that clear old book smell that smelt a lot better than what was found on the Pearl. Once the man had everything he needed he came back to the desk, dumping the books on the table. When Lydia reached out for them he pulled them back, shaking his head.

"First I 'ave to ask ye this. Yer may be a celebrity but ye still have to work for what ye want," The man said.

"And what do you want me to do?" Lydia wondered, glaring at him.

"It's clear to me that me library isn't what it used to be. If ye clean in and make it look all nice ye can 'ave the books and my assistants for however long ye need," The man held a hand to his chest.

"Can't I just pay for them? Take them off your hands and me with it," Lydia tried to negotiate.

"Ye ain't getting these books unless ye clean so do we 'ave a deal or not?" The man huffed.

Lydia thought over her options and thought even if she wanted to just snatch the books and run, it wouldn't hurt to help out here and there. And besides, it could be fun to sort the old mans things. She always enjoyed cleaning up her art space, this couldn't be much different.

"Sure fine, we have a deal," Lydia nodded, a smile coming on the mans face.

"Good. Now lass, cleaning supplies are in the back room, ye might have to get fresh water I don't know what ye need I haven't cleaned in years. Just get to it and you'll get yer reward," he said.

"Alright. What's your name sir may I ask?" Lydia asked.

"My name is Richard Connolly shout if ye need me."

Lydia nodded and followed him to back where he gave her a small cloth for dusting along with a bucket for water. She slipped off her jacket and began to work. First she went to one shelf at a time, taking each book out ready to sort. They ranged from all different topics, thrown on in no particular order at all. Carefully she cleaned over the covers, being gentle with each worn exterior, and placed them in back in alphabetical order, each shelf having a different topic. After a while it became tedious, Lydia not doing tasks like this since she still lived with Marianne. She wanted to be rid of the books fast as to get her reward but the more she went along, the more she enjoyed the task.

Something can be so calming about doing a simple task like sorting books. Reading the blurb of each one, feeling the covers like they were anything but old bits of leather. Going from a battle to sorting books brought Lydia back to who she remembered she was. Not just a fighter, a pirate, but a normal girl living out a normal life. Like sorting books in a library for pirates is anything normal. The smells brought her a peace that winning fights could never, a soft warm smell that was the only thing that had the power to do so. She could stay here forever sorting the books, but then the fun of uncovering her parents treasure would be gone.

Outside the library a man had been watching her through the window. He saw how she smiled as she read the crazy book titles, saw her wince as she dragged her finger along the dusty covers. Peter Brown ran his hand through his hair before walking up to the door, shaking himself as he reached it. Like an actor preparing for a scene, Peter wiped a new expression over his face, a small grin with raised brows and even managed to make himself appear taller, bettering his posture. Opening the door, he acted as though he was in search for some books, when in actual fact he was looking for one person in particular.

Lydia was crouched in the corner tying to decide if she should make a shelf purely for flowers books, surprisingly they had plenty, or just loop it in with the gardening section. She never realised pirates were so into gardens, the only plants Lydia ever seeing on a ship being in Jack's cabin at his desk. That and the vegetables Lydia insisted they should eat with their meals. In her hands were two of the books as she held them to each shelf, weighing up which one she would put them one. Behind her Peter eyed her with a smirk, trying not to chuckle as she went back and forth between the two.

"It seems you're having a bit of trouble there," He said making Lydia jump.

"Peter my god you surprised me,' Lydia replied, putting the books down and turning to him "what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for some books. What are you doing?" He leaned over to see which books she had "ah, 'The Great Art of Flowers' and 'Planting for Dummies" didn't think you were the gardening type."

Chucking the books down hesitantly, Lydia stood up and giggled.

"Well no I'm not. You see Mr Connolly said if I want these specific books I have to clean for him. It's actually a lot more fun than you may have thought," She told him.

"What specific books?" Peter questioned.

"I can't tell you, it's confidential," Lydia joked back, making peter chuckle.

"Oh I see. Well them, if I help you maybe you could tell me what you're after," He said.

"We'll see."

Agreeing to help Lydia Mahogany clean some old library was not on Peter's list of things to do today but if he could get the information he needed out of her than he would surely do it. This way he could get closer to her. Get her to trust him. It's all in a matter of time before she would slip up and tell him what he needs. Like it was meant to be, they became a great team, Lydia instructing Peter on which shelf would mean what and then Peter going ahead and sorting it. He even felt he may start enjoying himself, seeing Lydia focus so heavily on what she was doing that she didn't notice when she would scrunch up her nose or have to flick her hair out of her face.

If he didn't have a task in hand he might assume he was attracted to her. She was pretty. Of course she was however he wasn't too fond of the fact that Jack would positively chop his downstairs off if he was even seen with her. So best just keep that part to himself. Watching her through the gap between the shelves, Peter wondered what she would do if she found out about the plan. Watch her delicate face crumble as she found out that person she trusted was using her all along. If is he will go angry, or whimper in sadness. What jack would do to him, if he had the chance to. They'd get what they needed and disappear,no crew of the black pearl or their aloof captain to come after them.

A little under an hour later they were complete with the task. It would have been done sooner, but Peter found he was sorting the books completely out of Lydia's rules and had to start again. He would groan and redo it, slugging around like a teenager just being told to clean their room. When he was done with it all however, he came back to where Lydia was, her arms folded as he approached her.

"Don't give me that look you offered your services," Lydia laughed.

"Yes yes I know. But now you have to tell me why I did help you with all of this," Peter replied.

"Well you see Mr Connolly told me if I clean up he'll give me my parents journals," she wriggled her eyebrows.

Peter took a step forward to her and nodded. She was easier to get information from that he thought.

"If there your parents journals, why are they here?" He inquired.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Lydia replied.

Surely Peter couldn't be too invested in what Lydia was up to. Surely. She didn't expect to meet someone and they be as caring as him. Particularly in a pirate town. A filter so clear yet so foggy stood in his way. It showed his perfections and nothing else. He was out of a book, all done up to perfection to make the female reader drool at their feet. People like this shouldn't exist. They don't exist. No one can appear from nowhere and whisk you away into euphoria unless some underlying cause was there. No one can act this kind to a stranger without wanting something from them. Unless they were eunuch Lydia thought. Like Will. Laughing Lydia played that joke in her head. The one Will complained the most about.

She wasn't going to deny a man could be like this, be this friendly and expect nothing back. But this isn't one of those places. Pirates don't do nice things without expecting something back. It could be done. But not in Tortuga. From the back room came Mr Connolly, gasping as he saw the open room so clean. He hadn't seen it this spotless in years. He chuffed as he picked up the books from his desk.

"And I was convinced ye wouldn't be able to do it, but here ye go. And with help I see," Connolly gestured to Peter as he handed Lydia the books.

"Yes it was a lot shorter with a helping hand," She said collecting the books "can I ask why they were here?"

"Yer parents handed em' here when they had a feeling they may be attacked. Don't know how they knew but there ye go. I heard about yer fortune," He beckoned her close to him when he saw the glint in Peters eye "I won't say anymore but it's all in the books."

Behind her Peter frowned when he beckoned her in. Someone who is actually smart not to let information slip. But now he knows of the books and why she needs them. He can get her to tell him in others ways. And if not he wasn't afraid to come back. Peter wasn't afraid to do a lot of things to get information.

"Thank you Mr Connolly," Lydia said.

"Of course lass, come back if ye need anything else," He waved.

When Lydia turned to leave, Peter followed, earning a glare from Mr Connolly which he winked back to. He helped open the door as Lydia adjusted the books in her arms, the two of them walking out to the main square of the town before Peter pulled her back away from any unwanted eyes. Lydia yanked her arm back and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just not the most popular around here," Peter chuckled.

"I highly doubt that," Lydia said.

"Pirates aren't fans of pirates like me. Anyways you told me what you were looking for but not why. Why do you need your parents journals?" He wondered.

Rocking on her feet, Lydia looked to her feet. Should she tell him? With Jack worried about his loyalties. But if Peter really is one of those men, the ones who are so genuinely kind, he has to be just curious. Just curious about her. But not so many guys are curious about her. Pirates sure. Gentlemanly, hygienic, posh men, not so much. Jack can be all these things (except posh of course) but it can feel so different coming from a man like Peter.

She always felt terrible comparing Jack to other men. She knew she shouldn't, and she rarely did. Yet when she was around Peter she felt herself slipping to bad thoughts. Jack was an unexpected love, but the love of her life. Her mind was a tangle of thoughts that twisted in and out of what she believed was acceptable and what she dreamed was cruel. No one could compare to Jack, no matter how hard they tried.

"Well I don't know if a should say," Lydia said.

"Why not?" Peter wondered.

"It isn't exactly something I should share to someone I just met," She explained, fiddling with her fingers.

"You can tell me though. I know we just met but you trust me you know," Peter stepped forward, making Lydia step back "or is this about Jack?"

Lydia looked up to Peter and saw his raised eyebrows and slight smirk. This was about Jack. They were being watched, by someone they had no clue the identity of. How could she trust anyone? Peter huffed and leaned in again, this time Lydia not moving away.

"They're your parents journals you know. You should decide what to do with them and who to tell," He whispered.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, peter leaned back from her as Lydia grew a faded pink tint. Yet she still wouldn't tell him. Like there was something muffling her voice, she couldn't get her words out. Her brain subconsciously told her not to stay. Even when she opened her mouth to say the words, all that came out was the sound of her breath. She gave up and looked up to his green eyes, him waiting desperately for her to say anything.

"They are and I've decided who to tell. I'll see you soon Peter Brown," She smiled.

"I do hope to see you soon," Peter replied.

Adjusting her grip on her books, Lydia turned and stepped out into the open street of the town, Peter still standing where he was in the alley. It was odd that he would hide there and as Lydia looked over her shoulder to where he was, he still hadn't moved. Just watched her. The sky had fully come out now, the sun burning down onto Lydia's head. Her bandana was there to shield her forehead, but perhaps it was time to invest in a hat. Walking at a leisurely pace, Lydia went back to the pearl, ready to see all that was hidden inside the leather walls of her parents journals.

••••••••••

With the sun beginning to set over the horizon, Peter returned to his ship hidden within the caves of the islands. They were deep caverns, a archway as tall as a small mountain letting ships come through. The only that shun in was the light of the archway, and the many lanterns that were on the ship. Through this archway Peter rowed his boat, grunting as he moved his way through. Once he was spotted he was hurled aboard, the crew surrounding him as their captain pushed through.

This crew, filled with men of many ages and appearances, was just as tatty as any pirate crew had been. They wore clothes that you would mistake for rags, stains and rips multiplying the more you saw them. Only Peter had clothes that were clean and without blemishes, but that was due to him serving a different purpose. Each men had an opinion about it, clearly jealous of his looks. They had greasy hair that sat in knots while Peter had soft brown curls on the top of is head. They had worn skin plagued with dirt, while Peter had smooth clean skin, soft to the touch. The crew understood why Peter had this special treatment, but that didn't mean that they were any less annoyed by it.

"Well Peter my boy, what have you found out today?" The captain asked folding his arms.

"I found her in the local historians, she was getting the journals of her parents, presumably sat in that library for years," Peter told them "she wouldn't tell me why though, probably have clues of where the treasure could be."

"Well done boy," The captain patted his back, signalling for the crew to cheer, which they did with a groan "now we stay for however long they stay, Peter you find her tomorrow and see if you can find out anything else. Continue to get close,draw her away from Jack."

"Aye captain."

As they all began to disperse, one member of the crew, short and skinny with greying hair spoke up.

"Why can't we just take her and be done with it?" He questioned.

They captain growled and spun round, stomping towards the man who had backed up against a pole.

"Because we don't know where we're going. We're not trying to bring the girl down, just Jack. She's just collateral damage, poor thing," He murmured "if we go in guns blazing the pearl will rip us to shreds. We need the element of surprise. All in good time, all in good time."

The man nodded, still a bit unsure of what the captains plan was. He was about to ask another question when the captain growled again and pushed himself away, addressing the whole crew.

"How many time to i have to explain this to you men? We're not only taking down the old Captain Jack Sparrow," Hr mocked the name "we're taking a fortune that's worth the whole sea. And a girl who's worth even more. All of this waiting and what not is to bring down the pearl and it's annoying captain with it. Think of the riches men, that'll get you through."

A surrounding chuckle of glee ran through the crew, content with what was being offered. They didn't care about anything but that fortune and didn't care who they had to hurt to get it. Peter watched with a grin, shaking his head.

••••••••••

Back on the pearl, Lydia sat in her and Jack's cabin with the journals spread out in front of her. Each had a different title and date, all worn but still held together nicely. She skimmed her hand over the covers as she heard the door rustle. In came Jack with a wide grin on his face. He eyed up the books on the table and his grin became even wider.

"I overheard from one Barbossa that one Lydia Mahogany has collected a rather fine collection of journals," He said strolling up to the table, leaning down and examining them himself.

"Well then you would be correct as as you see here, I have quote a few," She laughed back to him.

Moving round the table, Jack enveloped her into his arms and rocked her in her seat, Lydia giggling as he hugged her.

"I'm so proud dear. Now all we have to do is find the hidden clues," Jack stood behind her and leaned onto the table, scanning through the books himself.

"Yes well hopefully that won't take too long," Lydia said as Jack moved her hair from her shoulder, kissing down her neck gently.

"Take as long as you need love," He murmured resting his head on her shoulder "I'm sure the crew won't mind."

Slowly Lydia turned her head to find jacks brown eyes on hers. She leaned in and kissed him, that same fluttering feeling in her stomach. It was still there, locked in forever. It could be there for years and still be completely foreign. Like that feeling you cannot shake yet cannot describe. If Jack asked about it, she would never be able to put into words how she was feeling. Content. Love. It was an amalgamation of so many things. But a beautiful feeling none the less.

"Speaking of crew," Lydia pulled back, hearing a huff from Jack "don't you think we should share this victory?"

"I'm not letting the other lads kiss you love," Jack said.

"No no," Lydia hit him lightly causing Jack to take her hands in his "finding my parents journals. We cant hide in here and not tell them the good news."

"We could hide in here," Jack whispered seductively, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe later," She winked back, getting up from her seat.

Pouting, Jack agreed before taking her hand and leading her out of the cabin. The crew where wondering around with nothing to do, some still out in the town but most of them up on deck. Jack called for the men downstairs to all collect on the main deck. When the did they scratched their heads with a sigh, wanting to get back to bed as soon as possible. Rolling his eyes, he waved his arms for Lydia to begin and she laughed as his movements.

"Okay so I have something to announce," She grinned.

"You two are finally getting married!" Pintel perked up, clapping his hands.

"What no. I um found some of my parents journals..." She grew quiet as Pintel regrettably lowered his arms "we're closer to finding the treasure. I just have to decipher any clues and we've got it!"

Like they weren't impressed, the crew nodded and looked around for anything that was of more interest. Marriage hadn't crossed Lydia's mind lately. It had a while ago but with all that's going on she hadn't given it much thought. And she didn't realise how much the crew thought of it more than her. Jack eyed up the crew before stepping forward wrapping an arm around Lydia.

"We already had a wedding recently lads. Although I didn't get to see it, the bastards, but it still happened. This is a great achievement we're one step closer so I think we should be a little more great full. Seeming as she's doing all the work," He grumbled.

"Aye Jack is right this is great news lass," Barbossa encouraged, glaring at the crew to join in.

Soon after seeing Barbossa's glare, the crew picked up and began to smile at least. Lydia sighed and leant into Jack almost defeated after not receiving quite the joy she wanted. Hidden in those journals however, deep within the crack of the page and the folds of the margins, was all the information she needed to find her treasure. And it wasn't too far away.


	3. Chapter 3

#  Chapter 3 

##  The Captain 

The following day Jack went back to the tavern they visited the other night to see if he could find out anything on the man that was watching them from the dark table. He couldn't rest until he knew who that was. And why they were watching them. Inside were a few drinkers from the previous night, still clutching their drinks as they struggled to keep their eyes open. They all felt weighted, unable to carry themselves to the door. Jack swayed his way past, grabbing a drink off a person who was passed out on a table, and sat at the bar. It was early in the morning, the sun just reaching through the windows, illuminating the dust that collected on the floor. The bar man motioned a hello and topped up his drink before continuing to wipe down the table.

"What's it to be Jack Sparrow?" He asked, hands pressed to the wooden bar.

"I'm here to ask of a person who came here the other night and left around the time me and my company left," Jack explained, taking a swig from his drink.

"You mean that old guy?" The barman mumbled.

"Yes that old guy. Who is he?" Jack was growing impatient already.

Once he had the name, it would be a lot easier to track where it came from. He already had a gut feeling and after sifting through previous men who he would consider enemies, most of them dying as of late, there was only really one name that still remained. But that name he hadn't heard of in years. He presumed he was dead. However many people liked to return from the dead if the cause is right for it.

"Never got his name. Quite rude the bloke was," The barman began "he didn't look that tall, but he did rather slump in his seat. He had a horribly shaven beard, like he'd never used a shaver before. Dark blue eyes I presume it was dark after all as you know," Jack glared at him to get to the point "he had to be old like over 50, not that that's even that old but you know what I mean compared to you and I. Oh and he wore a ugly black coat that looked like he dragged it through mud then decided it looked better that way."

Jack nodded and added it to the description he had of his shadow. The way he sat, the way he moved his wrist with the drink in his hand. A ding sounded in Jack's brain just as the person came to his head. A chill went down his spine. It couldn't be. Not him. The name pounded in his brain like it was tearing down the walls to his mind. Ripping them down while continuing to laugh in his face. That familiar use of letters that formed a name Jack forgot how much he despised. He hadn't heard it in so long and now it was back, pushing right through to the centre. Why did he forget this man was still out there? Why did he let himself believe that he was really safe? That Lydia was really safe.

"Captain Thomas O'Malley," Jack murmured, the barman's eyes widening and him paling like a ghost.

"No no it couldn't be, I heard bad things from him," The barman stuttered as Jack shot up from his seat.

"And you'll likely hear even worse if I don't stop him," Jack said, chucking him some money for his drink and storming out the bar.

••••••••••

Lydia brushed her hands over the covers of the books once more. They were just how she imagined her parents. Soft and gentle yet bursting with wisdom and trickery. Sat alone in her cabin, Lydia lit a few candles around her before peeling open the first book, finding a page that seemed to ring familiar.

Saturday 9th June,

Unfortunately today is the day. Benjamin and I knew Beckett would come after us, but why today? Lydia still doesn't know, and we plan on keeping it that way. We shall get her away before, hopefully get her to some place like Port Royal and away from any pirates. This greedy man wants to take everything from us, but he won't take Lydia. Our gorgeous girl will grow up magnificent and separate from pirates. That's all I could ever want for her. To be better than us. Better than pirates. Although that would be rather nice, take our legacy. But I can't wish that on her. She could be so much more.

Water picked at her eyes. Tears even. If only they could have know. But they did. They knew exactly what was to happen and just let it happen. They shouldn't have died. Not like this. When Lydia saw them they were thrilled to see she had followed in their footsteps, yet she had no clue they were so torn. Torn between wanting her away from this world and having her in it. She couldn't blame them. If you asked Lydia almost two years ago if she thought she could ever be a pirate she would have refused even if the title gave some interest. She was thrown into the deep end and managed to be able to swim, managed to become just like her parents.

Quickly she turned the page to avoid whatever could be written next. As the page flipped over and the light of the candles flickered over it, Lydia spotted something embedded between the words on the page. Pressed down like an iron presser were symbols, invisible to the naked eye but not someone who was looking for them. They were in shapes of triangles, circles and several shapes Lydia couldn't make out. She ran her finger over the page but was met with not only the feeling of the pressed shapes, but the letters on the page as well. It was too hard to make out this way, so she decided to read the page itself, see if it had any relation.

Onboard our ship we have been met with no trouble as of yet. Benjamin says we should be expecting trouble but it seems to not be the day we are going to slip away-

A dash of ink flew across the page, stabbing into the paper slightly. The next few words the lettering appeared rushed and hard to read, Lydia squinting to make out the words.

I spoke too soon. I have to get on the main deck to be with Benjamin however my dear Lydia if you ever read this and I do hope you do, READ BETWEEN THE LINES. I love you I alwa-

Another slash came across the paper and that was it. She never finished that word or even the journal. The following pages were blank, blending into a field of nothingness, Lydia shutting the book and putting her head on the table. Who said reading these would be easy? With her eyes closed she pictured them, pictured their smiles the last time she saw them. The soft wrinkles around their faces and their wide grins as she waved goodbye. It was her last goodbye. The next time she sees them would be when it comes to an end.

But that time wouldn't come for a long time, she hopes at least. Reading the thoughts of someone who has passed can be worse than watching them go sometimes. You get a keyhole into their thoughts and when you peak through you often find they were just as shocked as you were for their passing. Unless of course they already knew. Like her parents. They accepted death too well for Lydia's liking. She didn't even notice the puddle of tears forming on the book below her. Her heart ached to see them again, to hug them again. That's all she could ask for.

Picking herself up, Lydia opened the book again to pear at the symbols. Once she had the page open she grabbed another and scanned through until she found the symbols again. And after that she grabbed a third book and did the same. Each book had one page each riddled with embedded symbols Lydia was unable to decipher. There were no clues, no repeating patterns, just shapes. Groaning, Lydia dumped the book she was holding down and rubbed a hand over her face. Flicking to another random page Lydia leant back to read the page.

October 1st, Wednesday,

It's Lydia's birthday today. Our darling daughter is five! Lucy wanted us to celebrate away from the ship but how could I? The crew insisted on being there! Our daughter is persistent on wanting to be taught the ways of the sword, I would teach her but I'm not letting one of her little sausage fingers get hurt. She's so adorable I wish I could lock an image of her from my eyes and hold it in my hands. It's just too expensive to hire a painter. That and Lydia won't sit still. Got to go the crew is pestering me about if they could throw a party for Lydia now. Goodbye.

Lydia chuckled at the thought of her father. She did hate posing for paintings. Marianne often asked her to pose and Lydia could never hold it for more than five seconds. He did finally teach her the proper ways of handling a sword. Will believed he was a master however was too stiff and always stuck to the rules, until he actually met pirates though. Leaning against the wall, Lydia's sword modeled like the elegant beauty it was. She didn't like to take it everywhere with her, she didn't need it. Like it was calling to her, the silver blade shun in the sunlight, Lydia getting up from her chair to touch it.

It was still just as sharp. Just as shiny as when she used it a few days ago. It didn't feel like she'd returned from such a battle. The adrenaline had worn off like the buzz of champagne. Memories still remained. Like how much rain there was. There was so much rain that day. Laughing faintly, Lydia put the sword down and looked back up at the books on the table and decided she had done enough for the day. It was time for a break. She could decipher the codes for another day.

Walking out onto the main deck, Lydia was met with the quiet tasks of the crew. Sat on a few crates, Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel and Regetti were in an intense game of something Lydia didn't know. By the helm cotton brushed his parrots feathers and Marty was hanging on the netting whistling a happy tune while fixing the ropes. Peaceful. That's the only way you could describe it. Not something you would often use on this ship. Choosing to join the men on the crates, Lydia picked up her own seat behind her and saw them throwing around words like they were guessing something, old bits of maps stuck to their foreheads. One word, or she should say name, suck out for Lydia as she sat down beside Barbossa.

"Why is my name on your forehead?" Lydia joked to Pintel, him ripping off the paper as soon as she said it.

"No no no I was so close," He grumbled folding his arms while Regetti laughed at him.

"Oh Lydia has spoiled the game she has," Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we were playing a game. What game is this?" Lydia pointed the papers on each man's head.

"Tis a little game I like to call Guess Who?" Barbossa said "ye each have a word or name in your forehead. It's your job to guess what it is."

"Well can I join you?" She asked.

"Trouble with your journals?" Gibbs wondered.

"I figured out they have secret codes but I'm unable to break them. Need to give my head a break," Lydia explained.

Nodding, Barbossa bent to his side and picked up a pile of ripped up maps facing up to the blank side, the side with the words, were facing down.

"Take your pick lass," He said.

Avoiding looking at the paper, Lydia swiped one and held it to her forehead, finding it not stick as well as the others did.

"I'm how do you-"

Before she could finish, Barbossa snatched the paper and licked down the opposite side, slapping down on her forehead and rubbing it in. She gasped before he took his hand back, finding perfectly stuck to her head. Grinning, the others sniggered as they spotted what word was on the paper. One perfect for her.

"Ow," she mumbled "I will never forgive you for that."

"Aye now we give out guesses whenever something comes to our heads, the others have to say if we're right or not," Barbossa told her "wanna go first lass?"

"Okay..." Lydia tapped a finger to her chin as she thought of what to guess first "am I a part on a ship?"

"No," They sniggered in unison.

Slumping in her seat, Lydia questioned her options, looking to the others at what they had. Gibbs had parrot, Barbossa had helm, too easy for him, Regetti had dress and Pintel now had pistol after picking up a new bit of paper. They all had things without a pulse, except the parrot if course. So Lydia came to the conclusion she had to be an intimate object too.

"Am I an object on a ship?" She grinned.

"No."

Making a shocked noise, Lydia slumped back down again. So close. She believed. It had to be something. A book? A candle? A sword? Any of these things could be a possibility. Eyeing up the others she took in how they looked at her. All of them seemed to grin at her like what she had on her head was the funniest thing they've ever seen. They looked at her like her word was so obvious she was almost stupid no to understand it.

By this point Barbossa had already guessed helm and was onto his next card. Was their any objective to this game? Like they were supposed to collect the most cards. Lydia definitely wasn't winning. Every one of her guesses were wrong. She kept with the objects theme but the more she asked, the more they seemed bored with her guesses, maybe she was quite far off. Maybe she wasn't close to it at all. Regetti wasn't much close to dress either, crossing his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the word under the paper.

"I'm going to need a hint," Lydia said.

"A hint?" Pintel huffed.

"Yes a hint just to push me in the right direction," She replied folding her arms.

"Alright. It's someone you know quite well," Barbossa drew out his words before winking.

Someone? She thought it was an object this whole time. Scrunching up her face she pondered who it could be. She looked to Pintel and he was wriggling his fingers like a mad man. Then when she turned to Gibbs he did an odd sway like he was drunk. But when Regetti pretended to turn up his beard, which was non existent, Lydia had an idea of who it could be. Laughing she shook her head before smiling at them all.

She opened her mouth but stopped the words coming from her mouth when she turned her head to the pounding sound of someone coming up onto the deck. She spun around to see who was coming aboard and the person who was did not appear happy at all.

"Jack?" Lydia questioned.

"Well done you finally got it-" Pintel cheered but was halted when Regetti shoved his shoulder.

Standing by the edge of the ship was one Jack Sparrow who looked angry enough to tear someone's head off with his bare hands. His jaw was clench, so was his hands, and his eye was twitching. Lydia got up from her seat and approached him slowly, Gibbs and the others taking the paper of there heads fast. His face softens just a bit when he saw the silly paper on her forehead but the name kept banging in his mind kept his anger boiling.

"Jack what's wrong?" Lydia cooed, patting his arm.

"Guess who was watching us lads!" Jack stepped away from her and addressed the small amount of crew.

"Who?" Gibbs got up from his seat.

"Captain Thomas O'Malley! Oh yes him!" Jack shouted.

The crew grew silent at the mention of his name. All except Lydia. She had never heard that name before yet it was clear the rest of the crew had. Scanning her eyes around, everyone was pale, staring at Jack as if he could confirm what he already said. Even Barbossa looked to have seen a ghost, Jack the monkey running to his side.

"Who's that?" Lydia asked innocently.

"That darling," Jack grunted, turning to her and making her back up slightly "is not someone I really want to cross. He's a ruthless man who isn't afraid to hurt anyone to get what he wants."

"Why do you think he was watching us?" Regetti wondered looking around as if he was their right as he said it.

"Isn't it obvious. He wants Lydia, or Lydia's treasure. He wants to see me perish, so this way he can hurt me even more," Jack grumbled before leaning close to Lydia "please you haven't spoken to that Peter recently."

Fumbling over her Lydia struggled with what to say. She had seen him. Yes. But she couldn't believe he would be with someone who sounded as terrifying as this O'Malley did. He couldn't. He's such a kind man. Men like him wouldn't associate with men like O'Malley. Surely. Seeing her mess with what to say, Jack took her arm and marched them into their cabin before slamming the door. The rest of the crew stared at each other, Gibbs scrambling to order them to do something with their time.

"You have met with him haven't you I can see it in your eyes love. Don't lie to me," He said lowly.

"I am not lying to you I just don't believe he would be with a man like that," She stuttered.

"Oh so because he's charming and dreamy and kissed your hand when he introduced himself he can't be a bad man!" Jack argued.

"I'm not saying that at all I'm saying that there's no way he could be like that. Sure he's charming but men like him don't associate with-"

"Pirates? Although he is one isn't he?" Jack stomped towards her, backing her up to the table "what is it with him huh? The googly eyes at the bar don't act dumb with me," he tore the paper she forgot she had off her forehead.

"Oh my god you're jealous aren't you? Jealous that one guy was nice to me... Attention all, some men are gentleman!" She shouted back throwing her arms in the air.

Jack leant back at her words as they struck him. He scoffed before leaning his hands on the table either side of her, trapping her between him and the desk. She scoffed two, shifting back to face him.

"I'm not jealous of some scrawny boy who can never compete with me. Alright love? What I have I problem with is why you're defending a man you just met," he went close to her ear "I don't give care in the world if some man is gentlemanly to you but I do care if you're insinuating I can't be like that. Because I love you and care for you and don't want you to be hurt."

Turning her head Lydia held her lips to his ear this time.

"I never said you weren't gentlemanly. Last time I checked you have never met him so do you really know if he's as bad as you're insinuating? I love you too but you can't let you're jealousy get the better of your like this jack," She grabbed his jacket and yanked him even closer "it's not a good look. Now get out my way I'm going outside to think."

Shoving him away, Lydia stormed past Jack, him blinking as she left the room. The door swung open with a bang that put all the attention of the crew into her, not that Lydia was at all interested in what any of them had to say. She went to the tip of the ship and slumped down by the railings, exhaling deeply.

It wasn't like they were very quiet. The crew heard it all, both their shouting was heard by almost the whole ship, Barbossa slipping the cards away and yelling at the crew to get to work. He nodded to Gibbs and tilted his head to Lydia, indicating he should go to her while he goes to Jack. When Gibbs shrugged nervously Barbossa scoffed and shoved him her way, forcing him to talk to her. Slowly he then walked up to cabin door, peering in at Jack who stood defeated in the middle of the room.

Like he was frozen, Jack stared at the floor not even swaying in his spot. Barbossa shut the door gently but it was still loud enough to alert Jack who jerked his head towards him when he noticed his presence.

"What's going on Jack?" Barbossa asked walking towards him.

"We've never fought like that before Hector," Jack murmured "we've never been like that."

"It happens lad, couples fight it's part a being together," Barbossa tried to reason but Jack shot round to face him.

"But not like this. We've had disagreements and I haven't always told her the truth..." Jack trailed off "but we've never spoken to each other like this. I don't even know why I was mad."

Barbossa sighed and lead Jack over to a place to sit. He awkwardly sat him down and shuffled in his seat next to him. He's never been the most comforting person. It's not in his nature. Barbossa wasn't prepared to give Jack relationship advice nor was he expecting Jack to act like this. Jack liked to put on a brave face to the crew, but maybe he was just as normal as the rest of them. He truly cared for Lydia and that was obvious to Barbossa by how he looked to almost be crying sat next to him.

"Why were you mad?" Barbossa started, wanting to get to the route of the issue.

"I thought she may have seen Peter recently. The one who may be associated with O'Malley," Jack explained.

"Ah and did she?" Barbossa asked.

"No. But I didn't believe her and thought cause he's some noble man she could be hiding it cause she thinks he's cute," Jack chuckled "she's right I am jealous."

"Jack Sparrow? Insecure? Never would have seen the day when you're threatened by another man," Barbossa joked.

Jack laughed mockingly and leaned back in his seat. Speaking about it, talking, made him think over what he said. She had no reason to lie to him. He was just angry and paranoid. He wasn't thinking straight.

"Never thought myself the type. It's hard when she's so perfect," Jack smiled.

"She ain't perfect Jack. Neithers anyone," Barbossa rested a hand on his shoulder "Jack Sparrow I'll only tell you this once and if you go gobbing off that I said this there'll be a mutiny on your hands okay?" Jack nodded "you ain't got nothing to worry about. She's totally smitten by you, no man no matter how gentlemanly could ever steer her heart away from you. He ain't got nothing on you, you're not like anyone, most men are jealous of you. Look around although I find myself quite the looker you're definitely a sight for sore eyes round ere. So don't worry your stupid face off."

Smirking, Jack looked up at him and shook his head.

"Hector you think I'm handsome don't you?" Jack joked.

"I'll take it back!" He pointed at him.

"No I'm going to remember that for the rest of our days together," Jack held a hand to his heart "thank you I really appreciate it. I needed that."

"Course. Now Gibbs is off with blondy so leave her for a bit to process everything she looked pretty angry when she left," Barbossa stood up.

"Yeah I'll give her a while, don't wanna make it worse," Jack said.

One last time Barbossa patted Jack's shoulder and left the room, leaving Jack in his chair alone again. It was the evening now, golden skies reflected off the waters as Barbossa spotted Lydia far away with Gibbs. He walked back up to the helm so he had a clear view of the ocean ahead. Cotton was there as always and the two smiled as they looked off over the sea.

••••••••

"Lydia?" Gibbs announced walking up behind her.

While Barbossa was off with Jack, Gibbs was stuck tending the much harder party member. She had he head in her hands leaning off the ship, wind in her hair making it hard for Gibbs to see her face. But if only he could he would see her puffy eyes and red face. She was angry. More than angry with what just happened.

She wanted to run off the ship, get far away from the Pearl so she could breathe. Not have a whole crew watching her like a bomb about to explode. Her legs was bouncing furiously, as if it was angrier than her. Which didn't look possible by the state she was in. At the sound of her name she rolled her eyes. She knew someone would come, she just didn't expect so fast.

"What Gibbs?" She growled.

"You alright love?" He wondered.

"No actually," She spun round to him "I was just met with a lot of stupid words compiled together to make and even stupider sentences. Good enough?"

"What he say?"

"Oh yeah forgot don't really want to air all this with anyone okay? For once I want space away from all of this!" Lydia flailed her arms around the ship.

"Lass I wanna help," Gibbs tried to sit down but Lydia stopped him.

"You can help by leaving me alone," She shooed him away.

When her own words hit her, when she realized how she was acting, Lydia cringed to herself. She shot around and found Gibbs already walking away, not even giving her a second glance. She wanted to get up, chase after him to apologize, but she couldn't. Like she was frozen. A statue watching everyone go past her like she was the most boring statue there. It didn't matter if she was angry anymore, she wanted to run back and make everything right again.

But she still was angry. What Jack said, what she said, ran through her veins, mixing with her blood and making her feel sick. The jealousy. She couldn't handle it. It never feels good to see someone like this. Fixate on other people and wanting to be better than them. Lydia hated it. She hated that Jack felt this way. He shouldn't. Lydia had never loved anyone before Jack. He was perfect. Her perfect puzzle piece.

Yet right now she wanted space. To think. She was lying to him. She did see Peter however a side of her still screamed that Peter could never be what Jack believes him to be. Or what Jack wants to believe. Peter was a gentleman, a word she was growing tired of. He was a kind man, like no one she had met. There was no way she could believe he would want to hurt her. Why when they just met would he want to do that? It just couldn't be possible.

Lydia was curled up in the corner for hours. The afternoon slipped by and now the sun was setting. It wasn't that familiar clementine orange, it felt off, like the shade had turned to red. Too red. It didn't compliment the water, it stuck out like red apples falling to the ground. Perfectly red. The wind stroked Lydia's hair, a few wisps flying into her face. She was a painting, dress in her loose white shirt that fell open to reveal small bits of her collar bones, he hair becoming more and more sun kissed, along with her skin. She was a beauty seen so many times, yet so individual to her.

And Jack saw it all from his place at the door. He leant to the side with his arms crossed, watching the painting unfold. She was far across the ship, yet that only made it more beautiful, the sea shining in the background. Why could one argument cause all this? He thought it over and over. It shouldn't. He kept saying to himself that it shouldn't to the point that word had become mush from use. So he went inside again, leaving her alone again.

By nightfall the crew had went below deck, except a few. Being Barbossa. He watched Lydia like Jack did, but more like a father. He couldn't see her sat their alone. He couldn't see Jack get so worried. Not when they have so much they can do. Barbossa was the first to see their love, he saw it when he first met her. On the Isle de Muerta. Jack was protective, like anyone would to someone who'd never faced Pirates, but it was a different kind of protection. The one where he wanted to hold onto Lydia as tight as he could to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. It was cute. Sometimes too cute it made Barbossa want to hurl. But love is love, Barbossa could only hope he could have what they have.

At the docks there was a flicker of a light, Lydia spotting it straight away. A man was walking up the docks with a glowing lantern. He stopped about midway and held his lantern to his face, revealing who he was. Peter. Sighing Lydia looked around the deck, seeing no one around, and got up, waving to him subtly.

She should not be doing this.

Not after lying to Jack's face about meeting with him.

But she had to.

What did he want anyway?

Hoping down onto the docks, Lydia kept a watchful eye on the ship, wanting to be sure no one could see. And no one could. She shuffled along until she met Peter, him giving a tight lip smile. That's when he noticed her face. Her flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. Perfect he thought. This will be easy for him.

"Are you okay?" He put his lantern down and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah I'm fine," She avoided his eyes, not wanting to tell him.

"Is it Jack. Has he done something?" Peter rushed.

"Why should I even say?" She threw her arms out.

Tell him. Don't tell him. She looked up to his eyes and his own told her to go on. To explain. She sighed. Jack would be so angry. And have every right to be. But something about telling someone who isn't part of the ship sounded so much better than talking to someone like Gibbs. If only she had Elizabeth right now.

"You can tell me, I want to help," Peter told her stepping forward.

"Me and Jack got into this big fight. He found out this guy Captain O'Malley is following us," Lydia said as Peter widened his eyes but nodded quickly "and Jack thinks he saw you speak to him in the tavern where we met and he asked if I saw you recently. I kind of lied and it all blew up and I don't know I feel really ashamed."

"If it makes you feel better I never heard of a Captain O'Malley ever in my life. If he did speak to me it was probably some blank question I can't even remember," Peter explained "why do you feel ashamed?"

"Because I said how you could never be the man he believes you are and Jack got really jealous of that thinking I like you or something," She chuckled, Peter held a smirk and nodded.

"Sounds like Jack is not really being a man," Peter said and Lydia became confused "if he was a real man he wouldn't be threatened by me. Not that he isn't a great man, I'm sure he is but why must he make you feel this way. I would never want to treat a lady like that."

Stepping back slightly, Lydia shook her head.

"But he didn't even say anything mean he was hurt and so was I he didn't mean it did he?" She began to stutter.

"A gentleman would never behave like him. How long have you two been together?" Peter said as Lydia cringed at the word gentleman.

"Maybe a year in a few months," She thought it over.

"And you two believe you're in love. I'm saying this as a friend Lydia maybe you have rushed this whole love thing. It takes years before people admit their love," He said.

"Rushed? We didn't-"

Peter cut her off with giving her a hug, petting her head like a dog. She tried to pull away but Peter kept her close, watching over her shoulder. To where two people were standing. One tall and skinny, one short and fat. He made sure they saw them hugging before moving away, Lydia blinking to herself.

"I'm only saying this as a friend. I care for you. I may not have known you that long but I do see this," Peter said "opposites don't attract. You two are too different to be in love. You're so much more than this world."

Lydia shook her head. It was the complete change from what she's been told this whole time her and Jack had been together. That they could never work. But they have. Everyone she's been close to has seen that. See that they belong together. But maybe they were lying. Just saying that because they saw she was happy. So they just went along with it.

"Why are you saying all this. You don't know us," She became defensive, desperate to defend what she had.

"From what I've seen. He's arrogant, flirtatious, a drunk. You're respectable and kind. It would never work," Peter took steps towards her as she drew away.

"But I love him," Lydia whispered.

"Or is it just attraction. Do you really love him?" Peter continued, enjoying watching her squirm.

"Of course I do, Peter you weren't-"

"No I wasn't there. I never saw. I'm sorry for worrying you, that wasn't my intention. Take my words as you will," He smiled "let's change subject. Your parents journals. Have you found out much about them?"

Lydia took a few deep breaths before stepping close to him again. There was a heat at her cheeks and a faze over her brain. Not letting her think straight, like she wasn't in control of her own words anymore.

"Um it's okay. I have a lot to think about," She said "about my parents. There's codes to the hidden treasure I'm after but I can't decipher them. I'm going to the historian again tomorrow. Hopefully he knows more."

Peter chuckled.

"Will you be staying her for long?" He asked.

"We staying for one more day then leaving for Port Royal the next day. Then to find wherever this treasure is," She explained.

"Do you have any clue of where it could be?" Peter squinted.

"No."

With a smirk on his face, Peter nodded.

"I should go. You've been away from the ship for too long," he said looking back up at the two men watching them.

"Oh okay. Thank you for the um advice I guess. I'll think about it," Lydia said.

"Goodbye Miss Mahogany," Peter bowed.

"Goodbye."

Slowly Peter slipped into the darkness, leaving his lantern behind. The glow stayed with her as she paced up and down the docks. She couldn't head back to the ship. There was too much to think about.

Like what he said about Jack. He couldn't be right. She couldn't believe him yet at the back of her mind, hidden right at the back... She did believe it. Maybe she's just as insecure as Jack. Thinking, believing that they would never work together. Opposites don't attract sounded so wrong. Strange. Lydia didn't believe that was true.

Because her and Jack do work together. They clicked instantly. They had a connection perhaps Peter didn't understand. She does love Jack. Nothing less. They hadn't known each other for long but with Jack she feels she's known him forever. They'd been through enough together to disprove what Peter said. But it will still remain. Everything Peter said. Like that gross scent that lingers, it doesn't go, you just used to it. She was used to that thought. Doesn't make it a good one. But it will unfortunately remain for the remainder of this trip. Or the entire time they will be together.

That a painter from Port Royal couldn't be with a pirate. Even if fate aligns them together.

"Who is that that was with her?" Regetti wondered leaning over the ship to get a better look.

"That's Peter," Pintel replied gulping.

The two looked to each other with wide eyes.

"Jack would be so mad," Regetti started to panic.

"That's why we can't say a thing," Pintel grabbed him before he could run to the captains cabin "she will tell him. I'm sure of it."

Lydia had no intention of telling Jack anything. How could she? What Peter said couldn't be true. There is no reason to spread his words further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few references too! Captain Thomas O'Malley. O'Malley the alley cat 🐈 that's a reference to the Aristocats one of my favourite Disney films and I thought the name sounded powerful while also not really relating to piracy. That will be important later.
> 
> Also, with the diary dates there's the 9th of June if you don't know that's Johnny Depp's birthday thought it would be cute. The first of October relating to umbrella academy you get it you get it.


	4. Chapter 4

#  Chapter 4 

##  The Hidden Codes 

Picking up her bag, Lydia left the Pearl in search for the historian. She'd left early in the morning, avoiding talking to Jack for the time being. She didn't know what to think. All reasoning was out the window sprinting away from her.

As the rest of the Pearl woke up and looked around, they discovered she had gone. She never returned to the captains cabin, only slept in her usual spot on a crate that was always left for her. They searched for her for a few minutes, but when they didn't find a thing, they knew she had to have gone.

Jack had waited for her. For hours. That was before he ended up passing out from exhaustion, waking up sprawled out on his bed. He wanted to see her. Apologise. They had to talk, communicate on what happened the night before. Meandering around his cabin, Jack picked up a bottle of rum from his desk and stumbled outside, his crew watching him nervously. He waved them off and wobbled up the stairs to the helm, looking out over the deck.

"She's gone," He mumbled.

Cotton tilted his head down and confirmed Jack's suspicion. She couldn't have gone far Jack thought. His chest ached like a pounding fist. It wanted him to collapse, drinking away all their sources of rum on the ship. And it succeeded. Jack fell onto the crate where Lydia would sit and brought his bottle to his lips, only to find a few drops left.

"Bloody things empty," He groaned.

"She left early in the morning," Gibbs came beside him, fumbling with his fingers "off to the historian I heard."

"As long as she's safe," Jack replied.

Sighing, Gibbs sat down next to him and took the bottle from his hands, placing it on the floor. He patted his back and gave a tight lip smile.

"She'll come back lad. She needs time," He said.

"You're right. Doesn't make this any easier," Jack chuckled.

"I'm sure she didn't even look in that boys direction," Gibbs assured him "trust her. If she is lying we'll just take all her treasure for ourselves and be done with her."

"Don't think I could do that to her," Jack murmured peering down.

"The Pearl is on your side. You're our captain. Can't let you be in this slump of yours," Gibbs said.

From the side Pintel and Regetti watched the pair talking. They turned and stared at each other, biting their lips. Lydia definitely didn't tell Jack about her meeting with Peter last night. Or them hugging. Why did they hug? Without being spotted, the two of them went back down to the main deck where they'd been sorting the ropes. They went back to doing their work, repeatedly looking back to where Jack was sat. It was adamant on their faces that something was wrong, and it was obvious to the rest of the crew. The fidgeting, glances to one another constantly. They wouldn't stop. And the more and more they did it, the more people began to notice.

Specifically Gibbs. He eyed the pair and the got distracted by their tasks, shaking his head. It whipped between the two and what they were watching, spotting Jack moping in their eye line. Like a parent who had had enough of disciplining their child, Gibbs huffed and shuffled over to where they were, holding his hands on his hips. When the two realised Gibbs was watching them, they scrambled to appear they they were as busy as they could be, only making Gibbs roll his eyes more.

"What you two hiding?" Gibbs questioned.

"Nothing, just worried for jack is all," Pintel made up the excuse, Regetti nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't seem that way. You two know something and are afraid to give it up," Gibbs concluded.

Pintel shook his head vigorously, pleading that what he said was the truth while Regetti just gave a blank stare.

"We did see something," Regetti admitted before Pintel hit him hard in the arm "ow!"

"We said we wouldn't say nothing," Pintel said through gritted teeth.

"Say nothing about what?" Gibbs wondered.

Shooting back to face Gibbs, Pintel chuckled before smacking regetti a second time, regetti eventually smacking him back. He wanted to tell him. The captains first mate should know if something was up.

"We saw Lydia meet with Peter last night!" He blurted.

Shock. All that Gibbs could feel. Like he'd been shot through the heart, the shock settling in before the pain. Lydia couldn't, she told jack she hadn't seen him. But it was a lie. Pretending to laugh it off, Gibbs didn't want to believe them. That the innocent Lydia wouldn't lie to the man she loved. But she was more of a pirate than he gave her credit for.

"I dont know if I want to believe you," Gibbs stepped back "our Lydia wouldn't do that."

"But she did we saw her last night. They even hugged," Regetti said before gagging.

"Hugged! When were you planning on telling us this then lads?" Gibbs grew angrier.

"Well we were going to last night but we just assumed she would say something. But then she didn't go back to him and now she's gone," Pintel said "you cant say anything we have to let her be the one to say something."

"No you're right. God knows if we blurt it out it'll only make it worse," Gibbs decided "now get back to it lads!"

Gibbs urged them to continue as he gazed up at Jack. The pair sprung into action, hiding any hints that they were just in conversation.

Jack was alone by the helm again, staring off at Tortuga, scanning his eyes over the area. If only he could catch a glimpse of where she was he would go to her instantly. But the sea of people were too small for him to see, hidden behind buildings that guarded them like Jack was unwanted. A feeling not so foreign. There was the temptation to look for her himself, but he knew where she must had gone. The codes were even too complicated for him to figure out.

Picking himself up from his chair, or as we would call crate, and spun to his crew, replacing his full mood with one much more joyful. She'll be back. He didn't need to worry about that.

•••••••••••

Once again entering the historian's, Lydia chuckled seeing her cleaning job that still held up a couple days later. He never got much business anyway, all that would happen now would be dust collecting on the organized shelves instead of the disorganized. She walked to the main desk to find Mr Connolly asleep leaning back on his chair, letting out heavy snores as his head tilted back. Someone wasn't a morning person.

Slamming the books down on the table she alerted him in and instant, jerking out of his seat and blurting all sorts of curses causing Lydia to laugh. When he saw it was her he grumbled and leaned back.

"I don't have any more books ye know," He said.

"I'm not here for that I'm here for something else," She put her hands on the table making sure no one could hear, even though no one was there but them "I need your help deciphering some codes."

"Codes?" He moaned "what makes you think I can decipher these codes?"

Lydia went back to standing and bit her lip.

"You can give it a shot?" She reasoned.

"And what do I get outta this?" She folded his arms.

"Umm I'll bring you back more treasure," She held out her hands "who could turn down that?"

"Ye got yerself a deal lass," Hd held out his own hand for her to shake "now come with me, don't want anyone snooping."

He lead her to a back room with a small table and two chairs inside. It was filled with more books stacked on top of each other, mostly with brown faded covers that were extremely unappealing. Guiding her to a seat he shut the door behind them after checking to see if anyone was outside. He then sat down beside her and beckoned her to show him the codes.

"You see they can only be seen with candle light, otherwise they are invisible to the naked eye," She explained.

"Very well," Connolly said.

Closing the curtains, Connolly checked a second time out the window, just in case she was followed and collected a candle from the side. He pulled out a match and the flame bursted to life, Connolly lighting the candle before blowing the match out. Delicately not to burn herself, Lydia took the candle and waved it over the page, revealing the codes for Connolly to see. He gasped.

"Yer parents were always deceiving ones," He grinned "let me have a closer look."

This time he did the trick himself, waving the candle over the page and reading the text. Lydia watched him intently, desperate for him to find something. Once he'd read the page a few times, he put the candle down and got up from his seat, grabbing different books and bringing them to the table. He'd open one, scan the page and groan before taking another and doing the exact thing.

Until he noticed a pattern. Soon he opened multiple books to different pages, flicking back and forth between them. He took a piece of paper and began to write like his life depended on it, scribbling words down rapidly. Back and forth he went, to the journals, to his own books to his page, Lydia struggling to keep up with him. She leaned in just as he finished the final word and shot up from his seat.

"I just out smarted the great Mahoganys!" He cheered "sorry love."

"None taken. Means you got something right?" She laughed.

"Seems yer parents know a lot about ancient tribal code! They appear to have used multiple languages merged together to make their words," He told her showing her each book he had "I know they wanted me to keep these and I never knew why. Who would want to read up on tribal codes but here we are!"

"Here we are," Lydia grinned at his excitement "did you manage to decipher it?"

Making an o sound, Connolly grabbed the bit of paper he had been writing on and handed it to her, shuffling closer so he could explain.

"This is what I got," He pointed to the letters ""you will find us on the sixth island from here. Go to it and you shall find more.""

"What do they mean "you will find us"?" Lydia grumbled "they're dead already."

"Maybe they'll be more clues there. Anymore codes for me to decipher?" He offered.

She peered back through the book but hesitantly put them down. Jack should be there with her. She shouldn't be doing this alone. She wanted him by her side, she couldn't do this on her own.

"I'm sure I can figure it out, I need to talk to someone," She stood up, putting the books away.

"Not that Peter," Connolly said scrunching up his face.

"What? No. Not him. Why?" She stuttered.

"That boys trouble I'm telling ya. Stay clear lass," He said.

Slowly she nodded and shoved the new books in her bags. Like weights on her shoulder, she heaved the bag up, stupidly bringing them all when she only needed one. She waved to Connolly and left the building, yanking the bag up ever so often to try and distribute the weight.

The heat of summer was upon them, not as adoring as Lydia would have hoped. It was like no other heat Lydia had experienced even in Port Royal. Like the sun had a special way of burning her up when she didn't need it to. Her shirt needed to be washed, she was becoming a true pirate. With only one shirt she didn't have time to wash it before she wore it again. And she definitely wasn't going to sit there naked while she cleaned it.

A small shuffle of people became a big shuffle, groups hoping to get to the town market that held all sorts of exciting items. Like rotten fruit and cheap jewelry. Lydia held her bag close to her to avoid the pickpockets and pushed through.

Someone was on the other end of the sea of people, pushing through to get to a certain person in particular. They had their bag in their hands like a bomb, squeezing it close to make sure no one set it off. Their blonde hair swished with them as they went through, using too many excuse me's on the way. When they got his way he grabbed their shoulder to stop them, seeing their flushed cheeks from the crowd.

"Are you alright Lydia?" He smiled.

"Oh great just the person I want to see," She shook her head and moved past him, causing him to chase after her.

"I would say I'm offended but I get it you just got through a barricade that is Tortuga's afternoon market," He charmed making Lydia huff and turn round to him.

"I don't really have the time Peter," She smiled.

"Just want to say hello. See you have even more books. Been to the historian again?" He leaned to try and get a look at the books.

"Yeah I hit a break through. Finally know where I'm headed," She chuckled.

Her words fell silent as she refused to give anything else away. Many people didn't trust him now. Maybe she shouldn't either. Although his green eyes read right through her. He could sense her hesitation. That sensation running through his bones that she was actually nervous around him. That her brown eyes couldn't meet him. Batting his eyelashes like he was innocent, he continued.

"Where to?" He his smile turned wider.

"Oh nowhere," She began to turn away "I really must go. See you sometime Peter."

Hopefully not again. Even if his words haunted her of her relationship she wouldn't let him know a thing. Not even a smidge of information would leave her lips. She left him stranded where he stood, clenching his jaw as she strutted away.

Like a ghost his words haunted her, traveling up her spine and hitting her brain painfully loud. It screamed to her, shouted obscenities of what her relationship was. What she feared it to have become. With no true break, no time to relax after what had happened Lydia was running thin. No one should go this long without a rest. You would tell an athlete to slow down or they'll burn out, but no one told her to slow down. It was going every day, pounding down on her like she was a statue of ice. Delicate and with one bad chip, you would ruin her.

Building and building. That's all it did. Scraped away to reveal her pain underneath. She never processed it all, never took her time. She was strapped down to a bicycle and told to keep going and going because if she didn't stop, her legs would just continue without her. As she stumbled down the cobbled road her stomach turned. It said to slow down but Lydia pushed forward, not wanting to be seen like this. A warrior subjected to puking on the side of the road.

That didn't stop her emptying her breakfast to the side a few metres ahead. She collapsed beside the damage and breathed heavily, her cheeks fading away from their once soft pink tone. Now they were a sickly green and yellow, her eyes drooping closed. All events leading up to this moment played in her mind. From leaving Davy Jones locker to sitting on the top of Shipwreck Cove with Jack to the battle against the Armada to now. With her eyes closed she pictured it, the view from Shipwreck Cove. How calm she felt beside him with the sun setting ahead of them.

She could never be mad at him. No matter what was thrown at her she had him. It didn't matter for how long. Steadily she lifted herself up from the ground, using the wall for assistance and readjusted her bag. The Pearl was not far now, she could see the speckles of crew members running about. So she charged for it, picking up pase the closer she got until she was sprinting aboard, the people on the docks giving her confused glares.

Once she was onboard the Pearl she bent over and began to pant, regretting sprinting after she just was sick five minutes before. The crew were in a stand still, watching her like she wasn't meant to be there. Which she was, she assumed. She gazed up and smiled awkwardly at their shocked glances just as someone swung out the captains cabin.

"Alright you lot back to- Lydia!" Jack gasped.

"Hey," She gave a small wave "can we talk?"

"Love to," He motioned for her to come inside and she nodded and followed after him.

Inside there were plenty of rum bottles strewn around, Lydia biting her lip at the sight. Jack noticed and quickly grabbed them, shoving them aside before turning to her and grinning widely. She chuckled and sat down on the bed, tilting her head to come sit with him. Hesitantly he sat down and moved to face her.

"So..." He started.

"So," Lydia repeated.

"I'm sorry," jack blurted "I should have trusted you of course you wouldn't lie I don't know what came over me. I was angry because of O'Malley and I took it out on you in so sorr-"

As Jack began to ramble on and on, Lydia smelling the rum on his lips, she took his face in her hands and held him close.

"You don't need to apologise I understand you were upset, I made it worse," She took room for a breath before continuing "I was defensive because I did find him the smallest bit attractive. Nothing like you," Jack winked "haha but I guess I... I don't know."

Her words fell short as her mind trailed away. What was her reason for this? What was her reason for anything? As her hands fell from his face, Jack scanned over her eyes. Tired and hollow, like fog covered glass. If only he could see through them, see what was marathoning through her mind. Then maybe he would understand. Timidly he took her hands in his own, brushing his fingers over her knuckles.

"What is it? I want to understand," He whispered to her.

"Oh Jack, if only I knew," She sniffed.

"Tell me, let the words free. Please love," Jack beckoned her.

"Do you sometimes think we rushed this, this whole falling in love thing," She wondered.

Sighing, Jack pressed harder to her knuckles as he bit his lip. The contours of her face cringed at his contact, but he didn't let go.

"Never."

"Never?" Lydia gazed up into his eyes.

Deep brown eyes only turned black with the gloom of the room. It was barely candle lit, particularly when the bed lied. Jack frowned at her question. Almost hurt. Hurt she would question such a thing. As she spotted it, his brows contort with his frown, she tried to move back and give him some space but he pulled her straight back.

"Never. Love doesn't have requirements on how long two should be together. I knew I would love you the moment I layed eyes on you," He said steadily.

"I don't know what's come over me," Lydia sniffled again, this time tears picking at her eyes "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing darling don't you dare say that," Jack yanked her into his arms, settling a hand on her head "you've been through so much lately. Am I pushing you too hard?"

"No I love this life more that anything," She admitted "I guess I feel like we're moving so fast."

"I know. I know," He stroked her hair slowly "I wish we could just stop and take a break for a while. That adrenaline from battle is wearing off."

He chuckled and Lydia slowly smiled as she felt the vibrations against her. Backing away, Jack titled up her chin then stroked away the tear from her cheek.

"Tell you what. Once this is over, we're going away for a while. I'm sure Hector would love to captain for a while and we'll go, just you and me, somewhere nice," Hee promised.

"Like where?"

"Oh I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," He winked causing her to giggle.

However he did have the perfect place in mind. Somewhere they both loved. It would be perfect, he already had it all planned in his mind. Lydia delve down her shirt and retrieved the necklace she wears everywhere. The one with the shining orange crystal. Smiling she held it out before them, Jack tapping it lightly.

"I love you Jack," She said.

"I love you."

••••••••••

Huffing and puffing, Peter stomped back to his ship like a wolf, growling at his failed attempt to get any information. She's growing to smart for him, catching his tricks. He pondered if the old historian blabbed anything about him. He could deal with that man another day.

Once on board his ship, the crew gathered around again like he was offering them something magical. Today one not one of those days. Captain O'Malley pushed through the crowd and held his hands out.

"Well come on boy what do you have today?" He asked.

"Nothing of substance. The stupid girl is too smart for the mind games anymore. Not even my charm can get anything," He growled.

"So you came back with nothing!" His captain shouted, the crew's eyes widening as their captain lost his temper.

"All I got was that their heading somewhere she wouldn't tell me where. Then she ran off probably back to her flouncy boyfriend," Peter waved them off.

"You had one job! Get the location so we can get there before they do! Now we'll have to follow them like a bloody duckling!" O'Malley screamed at him, Peter lost in thought.

"Unless," Peter raised a finger "she trusted that historian an awful lot. He has to know something. And I know how to get it."

"Any means necessary my boy," O'Malley grinned wickedly.

Peter laughed as the crew was hurried back into work, that being the only time they got to stop their duties. At the helm O'Malley stared through the gap of the cave. How it arched into a point just high enough for their sail to fit through.

"Oh Jack. How your star has failed you," He murmured deeply.


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5 

##  The Dead Man 

"Set sail for Port Royal with all haste!" Jack called from the helm, springing the crew into action.

Rubbing their eyes, the crew went to their stations ready to see the seaside town for the final time. Lydia sat at the side of the ship, gazing out onto the horizon, pondering how much her old home had changed. She pondered if it was under a new ruling now, now Beckett was gone. Or if it was still the same beautiful place she grew up in.

The sky was clear and bright, shining on the wide grins of the crew as they worked swiftly to get out of Tortuga. It had been fun being back, but they had much to do now. Much to see. Tortuga can wait for them another time. With tears in it's eyes, the town waved them goodbye, crew members friends and loved ones cheering them off like the champions they appeared to be.

All except one.

Peter Brown was there once again, scowling as they left the docs waters, wishing he got more information out of Lydia when he had the chance. His arms folded over himself, clenching his jaw as the town's normal commotion set in place once more. Almost as though the Black Pearl was never there. Turning suddenly, Peter caught the eyes of two men extremely out of place, stumbling down to the docs and throwing their hats down when they realized they missed their ship.

"Look what you done now!" Murtogg complained.

"Not my fault. They're pirates they would have caught us out anyway," Mullroy replied, picking his hat up from the floor and dusting it off.

"But they were heading for Port Royal. We could have gone home," Murtogg lowered their voices.

Raising a brow, Peter sauntered over to them, smirking.

"I can't help but notice you gentleman have missed your ship," He announced.

"Uh yes we're meant to be with them," Mullroy pointed to the disappearing black ship.

"Mhm me too. I have something I was meaning to give the fair lady that rides with them," Peter looked out to see "I understand they're heading to Port Royal. If only I had the bearings to follow them."

Peter side eyed the two men, hoping they understood what he was getting at. The pair turned to each other and scratched their heads.

"Don't you have a map?" Murtogg said.

Scoffing, Peter stepped closer to them.

"Where's the fun in that when you two can me much more precise bearings. I want to get there as soon as possible. I'll even drop you off if you like," He smirked again.

Widening their eyes to each other, the two shot round to face the tall man.

"Of course where's you ship," Mullroy wondered, seeing no more ships in the bay.

"You wait for me then I'll show you my wonderful ship. I got to see someone first alright?" Peter didn't give him time to respond as he turned and stormed away, nodding to a few men who joined him to follow along.

As they walked through the streets of Tortuga, many turned their heads away from the group. Peter was surrounded by four other men, all of different heights and builds but menacing nonetheless. In the middle he powered his way through, enjoying the faces of those who knew what he was. Now the Black Pearl was gone no one could warn them of his path. No one could stop them as they innocently fell into his trap.

The historian was alone in his building, relaxing with a book in his hand, joined with the mellow sounds of his ticking clock on the wall. It was repetitive, hearing it tick on for hours on end. But it was peaceful, as peaceful as it could be in Tortuga. He was lucky to have thick walls that could defend the screeches of his drunk neighbors and lower the bangs of their guns in the early mornings. Contently, he flicked the page of his book, his legs crossed on the table as he leant back in his chair, when a sudden tussle brought him out of his Shakespearean novel.

From the sturdy door stood a smirking Peter, his four men slamming inside when Peter stayed in the doorway. Once the four had entered, so did Peter, carefully shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"What do you want!" Richard grumbled, sitting up in his seat.

"Oh I do believe a lovely lady visited you yesterday. I believe she got some important information out of you. Care to share?" Peter began to walk towards him.

"Ye ain't getting anything from me. That's for her to know," Richard replied, glaring at the young man.

"Shame. I thought we could come to a mutual agreement. I guess not," Peter said slyly, motioning for his men to move forward.

The four men giggled like hyenas then charged forward, seizing the man and holding him still in his chair. Peter held a hand up for them to wait and rolled up his sleeves painfully slow, not looking up at the man held down before him. His sleeves were like sand timers, the four men desperate for him to finish so they can start the job, so eager they felt their hearts thump out their chest. Finally they were getting to do something fun. As he flattened his sleeves out, Peter took a step closer and pulled out a sharp knife, twiddling it in his fingers.

"I really don't want to do this Mr Connolly, but you've given me no choice. All you had to do was send me in the right direction to where our little princess is going and I would have been on my way. Save this whole killing business," Peter mocked.

Peter's men sniggered as he finally reached the desk, standing in front of Richards chair and sitting on his desk like a teacher would addressing their students. Richards eyes widened as he struggled in his grip, hoping someone would come by to see him. But Lydia was the first person to come to his building in years. And she was gone.

"Now we're going to this as easily as possible. You tell me where they're going and I'll let you go," He held his hands out "or you can you can throw up a big old fuss and I'll have to kill you! It's up to you."

"Yer not getting anything from me. Look at you yer just a boy if it was just you and me I'll win easily," Richard said through gritted teeth, earning more sniggers from the four who held him down.

Raising his eyebrows mockingly, Peter laughed as well before shaking his head for the men to let him go. When they did, Peter quickly yanked Richard by the collar and held his knife to his throat, completely silent.

"I think you'll find your underestimating me old man. I've killed men worse than you, you fat sod. Tell me where she's going," He mumbled.

"Never," Richard spat back.

Peter scoffed lightly and pushed the knife deeper so it was just cutting into his skin.

"She's not worth it. She'll be in my grasp on no time. You're just waisting my time," Peter smiled.

"Good. Keep her far away from you," Richard pushed against the knife, challenging Peter "you'll never know. Cause I'm not telling-"

Peter stepped back as his knife was covered in scarlet liquid. It was quick and painless, not a sound acuring in the room. His men gasped, jumping back slightly as Richards body lied limp in his chair. Head tilted backwards, exposing the clear line where Peter sliced his throat. Mumbling curses, Peter wiped down his knife on Richards clean white shirt, or what used to be white. The scarlet liquid dripped down his chin and seeped into his shirt making it stick uncomfortably to his body. After, Peter shuffled around the table and dusted himself off, unaffected by the dead body in the room while the rest of his group were, trembling slightly.

It's all fun and games until Peter goes too far. Until his eyes goes dark and he does the unthinkable. Richard didn't deserve to die, the other men could see that. They only wanted to torment him, scare him into revealing where it was they had to go. But now they had a dead man on their hands.

As Peter scanned his eyes on the men who couldn't peel their own from the crime scene, he cursed again and headed for the door.

"You can stare at it all you want but the bastard isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I have some bearings to find you can come with me or you can stay and clean up. Whichever you want," with that the men sprung into action, not wanting to clean up the mess they made.

If you focused on their faces you would be told two different stories. The four men that followed the tall english man each had sweat imbedded in their foreheads, each had trembling lips as they left the building. But Peter, his face was unreadable, like an expression on a doll. Blank and expressionless yet the more you stare, the more it seems almost confusing. He was a master at putting on faces, hiding to others his true intentions. Peter wasn't afraid of killing, but he was afraid of death. Two things that are very close indeed.

••••••••

It was mid afternoon and half way through their journey, Jack mostly up by the helm helping Cotton navigate, although Cotton already knowing where he was heading. After all it was Cotton who helped Annamaria bring the Pearl to Port Royal to help Jack in the first place. But Jack's ship, Jack's rules. He wanted to get to Port Royal as quick as possible. Not only did he want to give that last goodbye to Lydia, but he had a special letter to send out first.

Heading over to Barbossa, Jack swung on his heels.

"If I give you an important letter would you make sure it gets to that person as soon as possible?" Jack questioned, Barbossa raising a brow.

"What's this important letter about?" He quizzed back.

"Oh you know. I want to do something nice for Lydia and I need a one Captain Turner to help," He twiddled his thumbs.

"And why do you need Miss Turner for it?" Barbossa continued to ask questions with a grin, making Jack huff.

"Okay okay. Once this is all over, I want to take Lydia away, specifically to the island we were marroned together on-"

"You wanna go back there? You're confusing me Jack," Barbossa interrupted.

"Yeah yeah I know but that's a very important place to us. I was hoping Elizabeth could help you know," Jack made bird noises moving his arms around "set us up something nice and we could stay there for a while."

"What about us?" Barbossa folded his arms.

"What do you mean... Oh!" Jack laughed "here me out Captain Barbossa. Captain of the Black Pearl. Nice ring to it."

Staring off to the sea, Barbossa smiled. He already was captain. Technically. Kind of. He'd been captain of this great ship before. The idea of being captain again served him well.

"Alright. I'll help you with the letter and makes sure it gets to Miss Turner as soon as possible," Barbossa gleamed back to him.

"As long as my ship is there for us when we come back," Jack pointed a finger at him.

"Sure Jack," Barbossa patted his arm walking away "sure."

Pulling a face, Jack shot round to Barbossa but he was already gone, pleased with Jack's deal he didn't think through the greatest. If the letter gets to Elizabeth soon that is all that mattered to him.

Inside Lydia was pouring her heart out over her parents journals again. Now she could decipher the codes herself, she didn't want to leave one book unread. The pages went by in large numbers, Lydia completely absorbed in the thick papers filled with tales of her past. Almost everyday she was with them was logged and she was over the moon to finally remember her past. Her brain soaked up the memories like a sponge, piecing it together so that she would no longer be at a lost with her past. Although the memories were through someone else's eyes, Lydia now had no grey areas, everything was crystal clear. And explained so much of how she became the person she is today.

She was always a creative person. A few pages were edged with small doodles only done by her hands. Little faces and stars, Lydia smiled as she traced her finger along the pencil lines. How could her parents still be the most powerful pirates if they had a little one running around? One page her parents would be talking about Lydia and how she's growing and turn the page they'd be fighting great beasts and soldiers. Their words were like ones out of a novella, describing everything in such broad details Lydia didn't notice when Jack came and sat next to her. He picked up one of the books and peaked inside, only to open it further to read more.

There the woman he loved was all over the pages, him thinking of his own childhood. It was nothing like hers, he was almost envious of that. But she deserved to grow up like this, to have two people there she loved. He couldn't ask for more for her. Gaze turning to Lydia, Jack watched her smile grow wider and a laugh escape her lips as she read over the day her parents took Lydia to her first market. How she was so scared of the shop owners she hid behind her father and was as quiet as a mouse. Jack hummed and smiled to himself, resting a hand on her arm. As she turned to him she jumped slightly when she saw him there, so engrossed in the book. She titled the book so he could see as well, Jack surveying through the page and chuckling.

They stayed there for a few hours reading each book together, not a word leaving either of them. They were so content with the silence, the voices in their brains taking over. If a sound was heard it was a laugh or playful scoff that was heard, not a word. Soon later, Lydia repositioned so that she was leaning on Jack, using him as a pillow as she continued reading. He fiddled with her hair as he read his own, holding it out ahead of him. You would have never had thought they argued a couple days before. Because it never lasted between them. It was crazy how they could jump from one to the other, almost unrealistically, but that was just how it was with them. Nothing no matter how big or small could break them.

Even if Lydia's heart raced with the thought of Peter. How she still hadn't admitted she lied. She wasn't planning to, they had left for Port Royal she probably would never see him again. But it was cruel to hide that from Jack. For whatever reason she had. As she finished the last book, she gently closed it and rested it under her chin, thinking to herself. Jack had only read half of them, yet when he saw Lydia gaze out the window to the turquoise sea, he lowered his own book and placed it down. He then took her book out her hands and placed it on the pile, lifting her up so she could face him.

"You alright love?" He wondered.

"Yeah I'm fine," She looked away.

Pushing himself into her eyeline, Jack made a face to get her to say something more but she only moved away from him, standing up and walking to the door.

"Come on," She said.

Jack soon got up and followed, followed as she lead him to the far point of the ship, the crew saying their hellos and comments as they past. Waving them off, Jack shooed them away, them rolling their eyes and leaving. He sat down beside Lydia as she left her eyes upon the waves that rolled by the ship. Her hair brushed past her, Jack just wanting to touch it again, and her fingers traced the necklace she wore.

"I have to tell you something," Lydia admitted.

Jack pulled a confused face and moved closer to her. His chest began to ache, pounding with what he was worrying about for the last few days. When she met his eyes hers were glazed over. She was going to cry. Seeing his face soften when he saw hers only made her cave in even more. How could she tell him? Tell him she was lying to him.

From above the sun fell slowly over the water, shining through the gaps between them. As Lydia looked down Jack softened even more, just wanting to reach inside her head and find it himself. He didn't understand what was hurting her this much she couldn't say. Unless it's him. Peter.

"I won't be mad," He told her, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Lydia's own widened at his words, gasping quietly and beginning to fumble. But he would be mad. That's what she was scared for. Being on a pirate ship where she was lying to the captain.

"Lydia tell me-"

"I want to go away for a while," She blurted, Jack chuckling.

"I thought we already agreed on this," Jack said but paused when Lydia's face didn't falter.

It wasn't exactly what she was planning on telling him. But it wasn't exactly another lie either.

"What is up with you today," Jack whispered, holding a hand to her cheek "you still thinking about our fight?"

"I guess I just... I don't know," Lydia stuttered "I feel like we haven't even had a break from it all. It's just go, go, go. I want to escape for a while. Maybe I'm being silly."

"Stop with that. You're not silly for being tired of this all. I get that way too," Jack reassured her "I promise, cross my old heart and hope to die, once this is over, we're gone for good."

"But your crew, your ship. Jack I can't have you leave that," She said.

"It'll be there when we get back. I think it's time for us to slow down," Jack pulled her in close "take in the view. I can't have you worrying and upset all the bloody time darling. I miss your fire."

Lydia grinned as tears graced her eyes, fogging the sunset ahead of her. She'd so many when she was at sea, this one could save for another time. Jack hummed a tune as he held her close and Lydia felt the knot in her stomach untie. Although not fully. As she still had a lot to explain. But that didn't have to be explained anymore.

••••••••••

"You men have some guiding to do!" Peter marched up to Murtogg and Mullroy who were slumped on a bench together.

"We thought you ditched us," Mullroy said sitting up.

"Of course not! Just had some important business to attend to. And get my ship ready to set sail as soon as possible. Follow me," Peter held a hand out, urging them out of their seats and to follow the slim figure.

As the two men followed Peter he slowly unrolled his sleeves, setting his outfit back to its original clean appearance. He had to keep up the act as long as he could.

"You still up for dropping us off in Port Royal?" Murtogg questioned earning a slap for Mullroy.

"Of course. We're both heading the same way after all," Peter spun to face them, smirking.

He lead them up past the town to the cave in which O'Malley's ship was hidden. Murtogg and Mullroy nodded impressed with the huge ship that lied ahead of them, missing the scratched out english navy initials on the side. O'Malley watched them stroll on with a scowl, not understanding why they needed them in the first place. Acting as Captain, Peter sent the two off with the navigators and marched over to O'Malley, smiling slyly at the real captain.

"I still don't understand why you need those two on board. Just unneeded cargo," O'Malley grumbled.

"Well if I'm correct they may know Lydia personally and could slip up some lovely information that would serve well with torment," Peter grinned.

"I hope you're right," O'Malley roughly grabbed his shoulder before walking away.

Peter bit the inside of his cheeks not to to bring out his sword and cut down the old man. He was still doing all the work. Even disposing of old annoying historians.


	6. Chapter 6

#  Chapter 6 

##  The Seaside Town 

There it was. Port Royal, lying in the depts of the Caribbean for all to see. With its powerful mountains and crystal waters, it almost hadn't changed at all. But it had. The once shining town was now desolate in it's waters, with no ships in it's bay. They were expecting an uproar, soldiers marching up the docks with guns at the ready. But nothing. No one cared, no one battered an eye as the Pearl gracefully loaded into the docks. Like a person in a moving picture, everyone just went about their business, just a glance at the ship before turning away. This wasn't Port Royal.

Jack and Lydia walked down onto the dock, Lydia grasping Jack's hand quickly at how gray the town was. Not in colour or appearance, but feeling. There were it's usual fishers and merchants, but they continued their business with no soul, faces pale and lonely. Boats bobbed up and down in the soft waves like dead bodies, unused and unaware of their fate. Buildings ahead of them still held life, but it was different, so so different. Where once kids ran up and down the beaches, singing joyful songs, there now was mounds of old sand castles and bits of rubbish left by trees and bushes. Lydia's breath staggered, Jack catching her and holding her close. Her heart ached at the sight, her home was gone.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"They left us. The Navy left us," A lonely sailor said "Beckett left for the war and didn't come back, neither did Governor Swann. We're waiting for the ships to come and take us back to England. Everyone is packed ready."

Gazing up at Jack, his face faded to a apologetic smile. Rubbing her arms he pushed her along, her face gone. Her head was spinning. They were leaving. Deserting it.

"I should say goodbye then," She whimpered, tilting her head to the beach.

The first thing she opened her eyes to was James Norrington, wishing it was something more like the sky of sand. Everytime she looked to that beach it reminded her of him, how he cared for her like a brother. The only sibling she's ever had, and ever needed. She could still picture herself there, the eyes on her as James sat her up. The feeling of sand in her hair that took weeks to get out. How she couldn't step foot on the beach for months because she was scared of the water. As the tears were in her eyes so were the memories, if only she could do something to stop this. But there was nothing left in Port Royal for anyone anymore. With all that's happened what good would it be.

Into the town itself it was cold and alone, buildings boarded up and suitcases and bags outside houses waiting to leave. People were taking down their signs, dumping all their old furniture in a pile which looked ready to burn. The town was being stripped bare and Lydia was unrecognizable to any resident she walked past.

Because she had changed so much. Her walk had changed, her demeanor had changed, everyone that gazed to her saw her as someone new. Not the girl she once was. They didn't see her as the painter girl who ran up and down the town asking for things to paint on, the girl with a constant smile as she layed flowers in people's gardens. No. Now they saw her as only one thing. A pirate, hand in hand with another pirate. Like all those types of people do. It didn't matter if they knew her or once knew her, they just didn't care for what she'd become. They didn't have time to care about the Caribbean any longer.

As Jack and Lydia strolled through the town, they came across Will's old blacksmith. Just like the rest it was boarded up, the sign leaning next to the door where it had been taken down. Smiling faintly, Jack put his hand to the door, reminiscing on the first time he was here. How he was still shocked by Will's swordsmanship, and how he refused to not play by the rules. Perhaps he missed him, missed him and his lover too, but that would not be something he ever would admit.

Lydia beside him pushed on the door too, finding it locked. Sighing she placed her head on the door, fingers squeezing into Jack's. Will was her brother too. Although their ups and downs she cared for him almost more than any man she had ever met. If only he wasn't gone to the soon. She would surely see him soon, if not at sea then in a long time. Too long for her. Yet thinking about Will brought Lydia to Elizabeth. Some might say she loved her more than a friend or sister, and Lydia wouldn't deny that. Elizabeth was a beautiful woman, and someone Lydia always looked up to. She was perfect in her eyes and if she wasn't with Jack she would have gone to her, even if Will would be there too.

Lifting her head up she turned to the right to stare up at Elizabeth's mansion, however what she saw took her breath away. It was boarded up, harsh brown splintering wood barricading the windows, the turquoise paint on the outside chipping and broken. Lydia bursted into a sob immediately, Jack catching her as she collapsed into his arms. Letting out painful cries, Lydia sunk more and more, seeing her pain personified in her shop. Like all the things that beaten down one her, they were beaten down on the shop, showing Beckett's joy of tearing her down plank by plank. Jack widened his eyes and flinched at every whimper she let out, holding her closer until she couldn't even move in his arms. He did not say a word. He did not know what to say.

How could she have left it? Left it behind to burn while she had so much joy. It was like she was watching Marianne die a second time, but this time Lydia missed it. She missed the death of her once home and shoved herself further away from Marianne. The woman who took her in, cared for her was being to be forgotten. Lydia wanted to hurt herself, inflict the pain she deserves for taking such a woman for granted. Pulling herself from Jack she began to hit herself, screaming obscenities that Jack gasped at, taking her wrists and pinning her down until she stopped. But she struggled under him, fighting back with her cries, mad herself. Infuriated at what she did to her.

"This is all my fault. That's not my shop, that's Marianne's! How dare I!" She yelped, tears steaming her eyes until she couldn't see "I'm so disgusting for doing this I should have never done this!"

Forcing her down, Jack sat over her and stared, mouth wide open. Finally she was letting her emotions fly and not holding them down, but he didn't know what to say. He had his hand over her wrists holding them above her head, her continuing on her cries while struggling to move.

"She cared for me, she gave me so much and I ruined everything!" She screamed.

"Stop! Lydia! Darling stop!" Jack pleaded, beginning to feel tears in his own eyes.

"I'm gross, I'm a lier, I'm- I'm," she panted before halting and seeing how she was being held down.

Suddenly a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Instead her anger for herself was replaced with embarrassment so strong she groaned where she was, pink coming to her cheeks. Jack let her sit up before sitting next to her, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry, I'm pathetic," Lydia let out, playing with her shirt.

"No no come here," Jack held her face in her hands "you're not stupid for being hurt your home is leaving. You cared for this town more than most clearly love. If it's anyone's fault it's Beckett's."

"It's just. It's like I don't even care she's gone," Lydia said.

"You may not think about her but that doesn't mean you don't miss her. She's still in your heart dear," Jack took one hand off her cheek and put his finger to her heart "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Gently, Jack placed a kiss on her forehead, taking her into a deep hug. She sighed and pushed herself closer, wrapping her arms around his back.

"When did you get so wise Sparrow?" she giggled.

"I died myself remember, kinda gives you all these special talents," Jack rebutted, pulling away and winking at her "come on, you should see if there's anything left there for you."

Reaching the door is was blocked too, like how Lydia had locked away her own thoughts that Jack still hadn't cracked. Why did she call herself a lier? When that was said he couldn't understand why, because she wasn't a lier. She'd always told the truth, which made him begin to worry. That little bottom of your stomach worry that manifests while you aren't looking. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was dishevelled, if only he could know. If only he could push inside her brain.

With a burst through the door they were inside, inhaled in dust creeping up their noses and down their throats. They coughed violently as Jack waved his arms around, chopping off any other follicles that wanted to bombard him. The room itself was a haven for the grey soot, each smashed piece covered in dust that stole it's original beauty. Like what happened the first time Pirates were here, everything was smashed, but not clumsily like Barbossa's crew. These were articulately chopped and strewn across the tables, their familiarity like a row of family gravestones. Each one seemed just as bad as the rest, jumbled together as if you took multiple jigsaws from different puzzles, put them together, and expected them to work. Dusting off one, Lydia held it up to her face, remembering where she got it and why.

It was a small porcelain kitten, luckily not ruined, and was a piece she collected from an old lady who had too many figures than she could count. She gave it to Lydia in hope she would find it a better home, but Lydia abandoned it. So instead she slipped it into her bag like she did the rest of the figures that were unharmed.

Jack watched her from the door, stroking down the fabric of the curtains that were beginning to unfold to it's original strands. He peaked through the window just like he did the first time he was there, picturing Lydia against the wall beside him. With her beautiful dress and soft hair. He hadn't seen her in many dresses since then and he missed the way it looked on her, how he had it held in his mind. Biting his lip he turned to her and gazed at her sorting the pieces one by one. The shirt she wore wore loosely over her, just well enough so you could still see her figure, her now tanned skin showing through as well. As her hair flowed down her back and he spotted the braids he put in himself, the beads there too. She was radiant, suiting anything she wore like it had been made for her. His perfect apple, she only became more and more perfect the more he looked at her.

"Done staring have you?" Lydia teased, snapping Jack from his thoughts.

"Can't help it," he smirked back walking towards her "not when I have something as beautiful as yourself right there."

Lydia chuckled, turning away to hide her blushing cheeks. Jack only grabbed her waist, bringing her against him.

"Not with Marianne watching," Lydia tapped his chest.

"Would she not approve?" Jack gazed up to the ceiling.

"I don't know, but let us be respectful," she placed he hands on his and pried him away.

"Spoiling the fun," Jack said to the ceiling "but I bet you were a lovely woman."

Smiling from ear to ear, Lydia went to find her old paint equipment, luckily to find a few bits still intact. No painting of the Black Pearl however, that was gone. In it's place was a patch were it would have been, an isolated wall with only a small display table in its way. She stroked her fingers against the surface, picking up the families feeling and instantly rubbing her hands clean.

"Perhaps I shall just commission you to make a new one," Jack appeared beside her.

"Mhm. I really wish you could have seen it. I spent months on it," Lydia said.

"I know," Jack took her hand and squeezed it "tell me about her, Marianne."

He was never one to ask for someone's past. He preferred not to know that much of a person, or he would grow attached to them. But this was a different case, because after having her collapse in his arms, sobbing her name, he had to know all about the lady.

"She was so eager to take me in, she never got to be married or have a child, so I was as close as she could ever get," Lydia faced him, taking his other hand "she taught me everything she knew, how to paint, sew, act ladylike," she giggled causing Jack to grin "and she always encouraged a little adventure. She always knew I was sneaking off with Will to swordfight, but she never stopped me. She would catch me reading about pirates with Elizabeth, but instead of being like James and scolding me, she just left us to it. Sometimes I think she knew all along."

"So she is who I have to thank," Jack said.

"Huh?"

"Well you can thank you mother and father for you being you..." Jack slowly untwisted their fingers and looped his own back around her waist "but I believe it was her who shaped you. Your parents did all the hard work of course, but that lady, she helped you become you."

"I never thought of it that way," Lydia rested her own fingers on his shoulders "I think she would like you."

"Well that's a relief. Because if not she would have really hated if I did this in her home," Jack leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms fully around Lydia until they were in a full embrace.

How was it possible that one kiss could make someone forget about all that was going wrong? How was it that as soon as Lydia was pressed against him, she felt all matter of sadness, nerves and anger leave her body like a gust of wind. Even as she weaved her fingers with his hair, and he moved to push her against the wall, she never once felt a slip in the peace she was feeling. It was a hidden talent of his, although not exactly very hidden, how he could kiss her and have her be at complete calmness she had never felt before. Like it was her zen. She would never admit that he had this power over her, because not only would that boost his ego way too high, but it sounded crazy. Who in their right mind would behave like this? Apparently Lydia would, and she wasn't too ashamed. Only Jack had to know he held this much power.

So when she kissed back, her head leaning further into him, he got the memo. Jack sniggered against her lips, stepping forward until Lydia was firmly against the wall. His hands snaked under her shirt to feel her bare skin, motioning for her to sigh and manoeuvre so he can now hold her sides tighter. Jack soon pulled away to kiss down her neck, stopping at her collarbone as his hands grabbed her thighs, forcing her to jump and wrap her legs around him. She yelped as she was against the wall once more to let Jack adjust to carry her, but once he did, his lips were back on her skin. Gasping, Lydia reluctantly tilted her head back, knowing just what was going to be left there when she did. His hands we still on her thighs, digging in like he was trying to break through the fabric.

Now she definitely had forgotten all about what she was upset about. If Marianne was here now Lydia would have hoped she did what she always did and look the other way, but if anyone else came in right now... Well it would be the most gossip the town would have had in years. Jack was definitely a womanizer, she had experienced his wooing first hand, but Lydia hoped he only save certain things like this for just her.

"Do you even know the way to my room," Lydia stuttered, Jack laughing.

"Oh I'm sure we'll find it. If not there were a few other places I would take you," Jack wiggled his eyebrows, staring deep into her eyes.

"Oh really?" Lydia broke out, hiding the feeling of her stomach as it did flips inside her.

Seductively, Jack bit his lip, leaning in just close enough to kiss her, but not making contact. Lydia attempted to connect the distance but she felt a hand touch her jaw and stop her. Holding her in place, Jack looked into her eyes and smirked.

"Now I'm sure Mary wouldn't mind a bit of kissing, but would she approve of what I plan on doing next?" Jack whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

"And what do you have in mind Jack?" She asked.

"Oh darling," he took a breather to gaze over her whole face, hand still holding her jaw "you know. You know exactly what."

"Then I hope she looks away," Lydia finally pushed enough to kiss him, his hand falling to her neck.

••••••••••

"Tell me about her," Peter came behind the two Port Royal men sat below deck.

"What? Who?" Murtogg questioned, jumping in his seat.

"Lydia Mahogany, I've heard a great deal about her but never by people who knew her before she fell into piracy," Peter took a seat next to them, their eyes widening at his words.

"We didn't though, we're Pirates just like-"

"Oh men you're having me on if you think I believe you two could be Pirates," Peter chuckled slouching in his chair and propping his feet up.

Like a mouse being squeezed in someone's palm, Murtogg and Mullroy looked to each other and then too Peter. Peter enjoyed watching them squirm, knowing he still has some poor souls that he could manipulate to do his bidding. Whatever they would tell him, he would surely use against Lydia later. And to Jack, to do O'Malley proud.

"Um... What do you want to know?" Mullroy wondered.

"Just things about her before she was swept away by Jack Sparrow. What was she like, that sort of thing," Peter smirked.

It was gloomy in the room, their journey settling in to the afternoon. But it wasn't the daylight that made this ship so dark. It was effort to shield themselves from the outside world, locking off the windows so all you could see was the dark wood in it's place. O'Malley's men slugged by, dodging the mess they had below deck. No one cared about cleanliness or hygiene, no Pirates should. It was a hefty task meant for women to do as they thought. Even if the notion that they wouldn't have old food in their hammocks would make them the least bit happier. But their pride took place of that, morphing them into men who only knew how to complain and harm others, one with no life left in them. You would think the undead to be this way, and even though they looked dead with their peeling skin and old rags they were still full of life, ready for any fight O'Malley threw at them.

Murtogg and Mullroy were the opposite men. They were trained to follow orders in a different way, a much more respectful way they thought. Although always being left on guard duty they believed it was one of their most important jobs. Assisting at keeping the peace, something none of the men on board would understand. They loved their measly tasks, on occasion, because they never came without some lieutenant or captain undermining them. It was never something any soldier loved, but they endured it anyway.

"She was always very polite," Mullroy began and Murtogg nodded in agreement "she wouldn't never hurt anyone without reason. Very adventurous, we'd catch her snooping around a bit," the two chuckled.

"Yeah yeah she's a sweet girl, what about her friends, family?" Peter quizzed.

"Never knew her real parents cause she washed up on our beaches when she was what 7?" Murtogg confirmed with Mullroy to which he nodded "she was taken in by this painter Marianne, lovely woman. Cared for as if she was her own."

"And is the woman still alive?" Peter urged.

The two gazed to each other and lowered their eyes, answering peter's question perfectly. He didn't care for this woman, all he cared about was Lydia's face when he will bring her up, when he has Lydia in the palm of his hand. Even as the two men continued, drowning on with information Peter didn't care for, he knew he had exactly what he needed. Just to have a name she cared for, someone away from this world, was ideal. Standing up, Peter smirked, cutting Mullroy off from telling a story about how some lieutenant came to work with paint all down him.

"Rest up you two. We'll be there in no time," he said, leaving them to it.

Going blank, Murtogg and Mullroy shrugged before going back to what they were doing before. Which was practically nothing. They weren't exactly welcomed by the crew, them not understanding why two prim dopy men were with them and especially not by the true captain. O'Malley had no quarrels for them, he didn't need facts about Lydia to get information from her. Because he had Jack.

But with two conflicting ideas of how they were to handle what was to happen, the crew was growing tired trying to work out who to follow. Peter was still a young man, not as seasoned as O'Malley clearly was. O'Malley was a venus fly trap, snatching people into his jaw. But instead of consuming them, he spat them back out, his poison turning them into just like him, ready to carry out just as gruesome plans. Peter was the first he spat out and the poison he left on him had transformed him into someone O'Malley almost couldn't control. He didn't care about the girl, he was here for Jack. She could slip away unharmed for all he cared, just as long as he lover boy was burned to the ground along with his black ship.

••••••••••

"You're room is quite you," Jack chuckled, patting the old covers on her bed over his bare chest.

"What do you mean by that?" Lydia asked, rolling into her side to face him.

"The you I met first, very gentle, very pretty."

It was still a young girls room, with it's pale green walls with small pink flowers in patterns across it. Except from the few cracks and now fading patches, it was still how she remembered. The bed was the same, same bed and organized furnishings. It was home, so different to her new home. Girly, proper, all what you would imagine for a girl like her. To the right was a large window, looking out over Port Royal, the curtains still hanging loosely. Though it was boarded up now, hiding her beautiful view from them. It was still day but dark in the room, Jack lifting Lydia up slightly to put his arm around her.

"I don't think it looks pretty anymore. It was sure," Lydia said.

"I like it," Jack nodded.

"You know we can't stay though, we have to keep moving before sundown," Lydia told him, Jack moaning beside her.

"Ugh dear it's always you to say that," he pulled her into him and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"And I mean it come on," Lydia struggled to pull herself away as Jack only seemed to hold her tighter.

Finally breaking free, Lydia swooped up her clothes that were strewn over the floor and got dressed, raising her brows for Jack to do the same. With a groan he complied, slipping on his trousers and boots. He sneaked in a few glances her way as she got dressed, Lydia's cheeks going red at his wondering eyes. Jack's smirk was infectious, carrying to her as he walked over to handed her her bag. He was as sly as an alley cat, how he could slip her clothes off with ease and find them in heaps across the floor boards. His charm transferred in his smug grin watching her move around the room, huffing as she collected the piles. Jack was chuffed with himself, as he always was.

Saying goodbye to her old room, Lydia shut the door and went back downstairs to where Jack was waiting. She'd took some old clothes from her wardrobe and shoved them into her bad, excluding the dresses that would be way to big to fit in there. It was an empty room, stolen of its charm, but it reminded her of home. Or one of her many homes at this point. She crossed the hallway, brushing her hand across the wall and peaking in Marianne's room. Silently she apologized for what went on in the bedroom, she was sure someone outside heard them, as Jack's cocky request, and close the door gently. When she found Jack at the bottom of the stairs he was grinning with something in his hands. It was just as beautiful as when she last saw it, Lydia gasping as she took it from him.

"Where did you find it?" She questioned, gazing over the painting in her hand.

"Some lad just came by with it. Said they were emptying Beckett's old office and found it," Jack said "it's beautiful Lydia."

In her hands was her painting of Port Royal, still crisp and vibrant as when she first painted it. Things had a way of coming back, recirculating into her hands like they never left in the first place. Lydia thought it was gone, now in the hands of them enemy ready to be destroyed. And yet it was in her hands, the same view from before. It was the last thing she needed before they left, the last paragraph to close her chapter with Port Royal. With this in her hands she could finally leave.

"You ready to go?" Jack broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes. Let's go," Lydia replied and Jack took the painting as she had so much in her arms already.

If there was a way to capture images in her mind, Lydia was doing it, taking the last looks of her store she'd had for years. The first place she called home. It waved back to her with tears in it's eyes, only she imagined it to. The little trinkets she would give names to as a kid, now broken and in pieces, still smiled their goodbyes like they had a life of their own. That dusty red chair in the corner, that cheap broom that cleaned floors terribly, they all were slotted into her mind to remember forever. But she never knew, maybe she'll come back one day, turn this seaside town into something new.

Lydia closed the shop door and sighed, now gazing up to Elizabeth's mansion. That would be it, the last sight she saw. At least then they could get views of the town she could hold forever.

"One more place to go okay," Lydia said, walking backwards down to path.

"Where to my love?" Jack followed after her.

"Haven't you always wondered where our pirate king grew up?" Lydia asked.

"No not really, I always imagined somewhere proper," Jack said.

"Oh come on, I know a good place up there!" Lydia called over her shoulder, making Jack rum after her.

The path was winding, full of annoying twists and turns that would be any horses nightmare for carriages. It took them past building after building, reminding Lydia just how much she hated how far away Elizabeth lived. While she was right amongst the town and all the craziness, Elizabeth was secluded away with the other upper class residents. She was the only one of those prim and proper folk Lydia could ever stand, only because around her she wouldn't bother raising her pinkie when she drinks and all that. That side for her father was ditched as soon as she was with Lydia, and Lydia praised her every time for it. She was a chameleon, shifting looks from the perfect daughter to the playful best friend, to now the Pirate king. Lydia wondered what Elizabeth was up to.

Jack had wondered the same when he slipped Barbossa his letter that morning, a letter to ask for Elizabeth's assistance. Yet he had a feeling it may be too soon, he could only hope Elizabeth would get the letter. And agree to help. It's all a matter of if the letter gets there in time, because time was always of the essence.

They had reached the mansion. A mansion unlike any Lydia had seen before. What once was a tower of white marble and brick was now covered in moss and ivory, shrubs growing up the walls, swallowing it in green. It was old and forgotten but still just as beautiful, like finding a hidden statue in a forest, you know nothing of its origin but all of its beauty. At least to Jack it did. He scoffed lightly taking in the size, just picturing Elizabeth running around like the silly lady she was. There were small violets decorating the hands of the shrubs that grew immensely high, covering windows in it's path. It read to be abandoned, which was all you could see. A stunning, moss covered home that was no longer holding anyone.

"It's funny," Jack began "this is exactly the sort of place I imagined Elizabeth to grow up."

"Oh yes it's very her," Lydia smiled walking closer to the mansion.

Crouching down, Lydia took off her bag and took out a notebook, one she used to use back when all her time was spent on painting. It even had old doodles from when she was last here. Turning to a free page, Lydia began to draw a sketch of the mansion, noting it's colours and shapes for later. Jack leaned over her trying to catch a look at what's she was doing, almost tripping at how far he was leaning.

"Whatcha doing there love?" He asked.

"Something for Elizabeth. She would want to see this," Lydia replied, looking from her book to the house.

Putting on an innocent face, Jack bent down and swooped the book from her hands and had a look himself, holding it high so Lydia couldn't reach it.

"Now how can you do something like this so fast?" He gazed closer "bloody hell."

"Jack give it back," Lydia chuckled reaching out for it.

"I knew you had nimble fingers but my dear how are you able to draw this well?" He held the book to show her.

"What can I say, I'm a artist," Lydia held her arms out.

Jack laughed, tucking the book under his arm as he pulled her against him, spying over her shoulder as the sun was beginning to slip away.

"You ready to say goodbye, finally?" Jack murmured.

"Yeah, let's go," Lydia replied taking her notebook from him and walking to the gates.

The final site had been seen, the final look across Port Royal had been captured. For years to come this town will be left here, a reminder of what happened in the Caribbean. One day someone may come across it, a lonely sailor or Navy man and then maybe then the life might be brought back into this town. But right now it was no more, merely a ghost floating in the waters.

As they reached the top of the mountains, gazing over the town, the sun was just over the horizon. It still was it's harsh red against the turquoise, orange and red like bleeding ink. Lydia sat down on the grass beside Jack, even the blades of emerald were overgrown, stretching up her legs and scratching the bare skin on her arms. They always ended up by a sunset, too many for them to count. Lydia always believed the sun would take care of her, that throughout her journey it was always there, even if just to watch and wave goodbye as it disappeared over the water. Now it felt different, the deep orange no longer shifting to yellow but shifting to red. She brushed back her hair and rested her head on her arms.

"What will become of this place?" Lydia pondered, staring out to the sky.

Jack watched her intently, her sinking more and more as she sat. He never had an attachment to a place like her before, his only place was the sea. Land wasn't as wonderful as the waves crashing by, the smell of salt and rum in the air. Land was where everything stood still, where everything was the same, identical. The sea you would find new things every second, no day was the same. You could explore for hours and still not have seen it all. People nowadays wanted a grasp of every corner of the globe, while Jack just wanted a place alone from that, a place no one could claim. You can't claim the waters, you can't put up signs of who I welcomed and who is not based on factors Jack always thought were futile. No one could own it which meant it belonged to anyone and everyone. On land there are too many rules, too many people trying to control you. The sea was the place for Jack Sparrow. The sea was the place for any man, or woman.

So as Lydia took in the last sights of Port Royal, the last breath of that smell she will never forget, she was content this was no longer going to be her home. It was a goodbye that would be painful, but one that was needed. Quietly, Lydia took Jack's hand into hers and squeezed, taking it to rest under her chin. Jack sighed and shuffled closer.

"It was a beautiful town," he told her.

"It was. It was."


	7. Chapter 7

#  Chapter 7 

##  The Journey to the Treasure 

They were back on The Pearl, leaving the now fogged waters of Port Royal. Lydia stood at the back of the ship, watching as her old home became smaller and smaller the more and more they left the bay. It was like a disappearing memory, the last chapter before you closed the book, and Lydia didn't feel ashamed to see it go. She wasn't clutching at the edge of the beach, clinging onto it forever. Now she had let go and although it will forever be with her, it was still time to go. Trailing up behind her, Jack hung his chin on her shoulder, hearing her chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Where too miss?" Jack asked, spinning them around to the helm "I don't believe you have specified which lovely island we're going to yet."

"Have I not?" Lydia laughed, pulling away and holding onto his hands.

"No. Very secretive you are," He winked.

"Ha ha okay, we should gather everyone," Lydia said.

"Oi you lot! Wanna know where we're going?" Jack shouted out to the crew.

Silently, the crew looked to each other and shrugged before shuffling quickly up to the helm, gathering around Jack and Lydia as Jack called for a map. They layed it out in the middle of the now formed circle, Lydia gazing up only to find the huddle faces of the crew around her. The map was small but pictured the Caribbean, down to the tiny islands decorating the waters.

"So, my parents said it was the sixth island from Tortuga," Lydia informed them, examining the map on the floor "I assume um... That-"

"Wait the sixth island? There's hundreds of islands in this sea," Pintel interrupted, leaning in far to see the map.

"Yeah how do we know the direction in which the island goes?" Regetti joined.

Lydia scoffed and eyed the map again, flustered by the crew's impatience. Her parents liked to make it a struggle, they liked to make it as hard as possible to find whatever it is she had to find. The map was confusing, and Lydia understood why her parents taught her as much as they could before she left them. Although being just the Caribbean there were clusters of islands yet to be marked, new land was being discovered every day. Barbossa shoved his way through the group and had a look for himself, annoyed by Pintel and Regetti's pestering.

"Look at the map lads. Tortuga is in one long line of islands trailing across these waters," Barbossa brushed his finger along the map before halting at a particularly small island with no name "there. You see that weren't too hard now was it."

So we have our heading?" Gibbs wondered, the whole crew looking to Lydia.

"We have our heading," she threw her arms up, everyone cheering before getting to work.

••••••••••

As the day crawled through, Peter slumped by the side of the ship, watching the Pearl leave Port Royal. They were far enough so they couldn't be seen by the Pearl, but just close enough to watch them slip away. His knuckles were growing white on the railings, desperate to get to them. The smell of salt was being forcefully breathed up his nose, Peter's eyes twitching. Morning always seemed to be their easiest time to slip away. Maybe Peter needed to wake up earlier? Maybe if his Captain wasn't so slow he would have her by now.

O'Malley was watching them too, but his eyes always flickered back to Peter. He saw his outrage at the wait however this was always the game with O'Malley. He's waited so long he was not going to risk anything. While the rest of the crew worked their way around the ship, O'Malley strolled down the stairs to where Peter was standing.

"You must be more patient my boy," he warned, letting his eyes drop to where Peter was leaving handprints in the wood he was holding on so tight.

"How can I when they're right there? When she's that close," Peter said shaking his head.

"I've waited this plot for years, I understand your need for vengeance. But we must not rush it, let them believe they have nothing to worry about," O'Malley smiled "we will have what we deserve in no time. For now we follow them, they seem to be heading somewhere else."

"What about the annoying soldiers? I regret bringing them now," Peter let go of the railing to only prop his elbows on it.

"I'm sure you are they're waist of space," O'Malley bit "if they want to go home so desperately they can make their own way there, we've got them far enough."

Peter saw the gleam in his captains face and chuckled, storming away from him to find the two poor men. If they wanted to get there, they'll have to do it alone. No more aggravating him with dull stories of what's Lydia's favourite colour, which they didn't even know so they were just guessing based on what colour dress she wore most. Some emerald green one. Peter doubted that had to be it, especially after seeing her necklace. How he couldn't wait to steel it.

Once he found the two men he hastily grabbed them by their collars, yanking them after him and to the main deck. Murtogg and Mullroy squirmed and looked to each other confused, tripping over their feet as Peter pulled them along. As the crew saw them they smiled like hyenas, knowing exactly what was to go down, slowly stopping what they were doing.

"Sorry boys but I'm unfortunate to say that our time together is over," Peter charmed shoving them to the railing he was once stood by, O'Malley grinning at them.

"What do you mean? Port Royal is right there," Murtogg pointed out.

"Yes and I just remembered that this is a pirate ship and you are Navy men and in turn not allowed to step foot on this ship," Peter smiled, the crew gasping before turning evilly towards the two men "I'm terribly sorry but I frankly can't be asked to pull the plank out so... Goodbye."

Peter motioned to the crew and they shot forward and punched the two men off the ship, their screams colliding with the ocean below. Moving to the side, Peter watched and waited for them to resurface before giving them a kiss goodbye. He wasn't that terrible. O'Malley chuffed and headed back to the helm. As the crew sniggered to each other, O'Malley began to manoeuvre the ship, following after the Black Pearl.

"Men! Sharpen your swords and load your weapons, we're catching up!" He called, the crew cheering his name.

••••••••••

As she picked the map up from the floor, Lydia guided it over to the crate in which she always sat, laying it down before taking a closer look herself. This map was edged with tiny circles resembling the little islands they were to visit. One day she hoped to see them all, give them their own names until someone like the Royal Navy came to take them themselves. As they did in so many other lands. The edges of the map were torn and crumbling, loose threads hanging free. Perhaps it was time for a new one, but that came with the fear that those islands once unclaimed were now bought and habituated. That they no longer were individual, but part of one boring name, named after some rich Lord.

Jack had left Cotton to steer, trusting the older mans eye as he spun the helm. That would give him time to then sit beside Lydia, watching as she memorized every island they went past, imagining their ship gliding through the map. Her hair was beginning to resemble his more and more, tons of braids and beads through her long waves. It wasn't tangled like his however, Lydia still had soft smooth hair that Jack was growing jealous of. How she could keep her hair tangle free was beyond him, Jack feeling the clumps in his. But she resembled the image of perfection, and he thought of himself as anything but that. Next to her, he felt as though he was just a man. A handsome man, maybe, it would make him blush thinking of himself that way, but he didn't feel he was on her level of perfect. How could anyone?

"How long do think it will take before we get there captain?" Lydia asked, snapping Jack from his thoughts.

"Maybe a few days? I don't know," he smiled.

"You okay? You have that adorable grin on your face," Lydia said look back down at the map.

"Can I not have an adorable grin on my face?" Jack chuckled "must I frown?"

Jack pouted with sunken eyebrows, causing Lydia to laugh. She got up from her knees and sat on the crate with him, moving to sit crisscrossed.

"No. I just don't often see you like this. Thought something had to be up," she said.

"Ahh... Just thinking," Jack grinned again.

"About me?" Lydia raised.

"Always about you," he lowered his voice.

Lydia felt that familiar feeling of flutters up her spine and to her cheeks. Holding down a shiver she bit her lip, watching his smile grow as her cheeks reddened. He was as beautiful as the sea, and just as mysterious. He was free flowing and down his own path that Lydia wanted to ride with him to the sunset. His eyes were more beautiful than any from the likes of famous paintings. Perfectly shaped, like the gods wanted to taint the world with his perfection. Because there was no reason anyone should look like him, it was a crime to do so. Placing her hands on either side of his face, Lydia drunk him in, staining her mind with every corner of him, like she was doing so for the first time. Jack held his hands on her wrists, keeping her there. His heart skipped knowing she was doing exactly what he was only a few minutes ago. Memorizing his features like she did to the map, like he did to her.

To everyone else on this vessel, they appeared like to teenagers absolutely obsessed with each other. They had their own lovers also, but watching them up by the helm made them believe they were doing it all wrong. Barbossa would roll his eyes at the sight, but he still would find a twinge of jealousy inside him. So would the rest of the crew. How could they not? They forbidden their own lovers to join, so observing Jack and Lydia they couldn't help but want to just look away. Seeing them, seeing their connection, put the other men in a state they couldn't explain. They were over the moon for their captain, but who wouldn't feel that ache of jealousy seeing two people who were destined for each other, while you were off alone scrubbing the deck of a ship.

"We should tell him. It's obvious she's not tellin'," Regetti said to Pintel.

"If you do you'll be earning no respect from me. The boy is gone, so is O'Malley. There's no need to worry," Gibbs slapped his arms on the two men's shoulders "I'm sure she's already told him."

"Yeah. It's Lydia we're talking about here she wouldn't hurt us," Pintel agreed, taking his mop to another area.

Gibbs hoped that was true, gazing as the young lovers chatted together. If O'Malley was after them, he'd surely lost them now. They made an effort not to tell anyone where they were going, the crew even refusing to tell their closest friends back in Tortuga. Such an action would be criminal at this time. It was so hard to trust anyone anymore. Who knew who would be after them next.

They were isolated in the warm waters. Or so they thought. Because just far away enough, enough for the crew to be unable to see, a ship was trailing them. Even after the Pearl went about her journey, brushing past the churning waters, there was still a small brown dot on the horizon. But they hadn't seen O'Malley since that night, so Jack just assumed it was a lonely merchant vessel, setting sale for the perfect place to make Port.

Jack knew even if they were being followed, they had no chance of taking what wasn't theirs. The treasure only opened to the person who found Lydia first. And that was Jack. It was an odd tale of the lost pirate princess. You would read it but it seemed like too much of a fairytale, too impossible to be true. Because after the years of pirates actually looking, and all of them failing, everyone gave up. The tale became a book you would dump onto your coffee table, or one you would use to squash spiders. That book you bought thinking it would be impactful but it was actually just a fable. He was waiting desperately for this adventure to made into stories, for him to have another claim to fame in writing. He was waiting for that talented writer to snatch the chance, as it wouldn't be him. He could barely form a sentence on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

#  Chapter 8 

##  The Island 

The tip of the ship, the very point, presented the island in which they were to find the next clues. Or the treasure its self. It was similar to Shipwreck Cove, tall cliffs of rock reaching high into the sky, with the smallest cracks just big enough for boats to fit through. Splotches of green patched over the beige rock, no sand, no incline of land, just one big bolder in the sea. It was a good idea to leave something here, as no one would voluntarily pick this island as the one holding the biggest secrets. Lydia eyed curiously, like the cave would open up at any moment. Yet it was completely still, water lapping up the sides gently.

"Alright we only have a few boats so... Barbossa you manning this vessel while we're gone!" Jack said hurriedly, beckoning the crew to get started loading the boats.

"No no Jack. I want to see this. Cotton can stay," Barbossa smiled up to the parrot loving man.

Cotton, much to no one's surprise, looked down with a frown, always missing when things got interesting. Lydia shook her head as she collected her bag, slipping inside her journals and the decoder, in case her parents decided to make it even harder. Which they probably did. Once everyone was ready, they pulled into the boats, Gibbs lighting the lamps on their boat in preparation. The crew that was left behind hung off the side and waved goodbye, almost sulking. But Jack would say it's their fault, they didn't catch a boat fast enough.

"You ready love?" Jack wondered.

"Oh yes Captain," she said, holding her bag in her lap.

As they reached the break in the cliff, Lydia felt her stomach churn. Is this even the right island? What if they were met with nothing but smell of wet rock? The split in the wall arched high in the air, a line continuing even higher. They each crouched in their seats as they went through, but they were met with a sight so much more stunning.

When get past the dry crumbling crock you are met with the deep glow of blue and purple, sparkling crystal bouncing off the walls. Tall shards of amethyst doves down from the ceiling, illuminated by the glow of their lamp. However it wasn't only their golden lights showing their way, but there were holes in the ceiling, great big cuts seeping the daylight through, creating patterns in the water. Lydia gasped, their boat being led through seemingly on one straight line, like a pathway to the inevitable. Every crystal imaginable danced on the sides, falling into the water to sparkle even brighter. Each crew member widened their eyes, taking in the beauty that was before them.

None of them had seen a cave of wonders like this. The Isle de Muerta was thought to be the cave of magic, a place with so many secrets, but now it was outranked. Jack reached forward and rubbed Lydia's back, encouraging her to gaze further into the cavern. So many crystals, ones of emerald and sapphire, but her favourite ones, the ones popping against the cool tones were the bright topaz, like gold dust was strewn over the night. Even when their boat reached the end of the water trail, she couldn't peel her eyes away. It was the same as the crystal around her neck, her fingers brushing against it, the more you looked the more you were captured in it's gaze. The glistening blinked back to them, the crew's faces lighting up. This wasn't the treasure, but it was close to it.

"I'm not surprised by this location at all," Jack chuckled, spinning around slowly to take it all in.

"Alright lass is this it?" Barbossa questioned, wanting something a bit more gold like.

"It can't be. Everyone look out for anyone words or symbols!" She called out, everyone nodding and taking off in small groups.

Taking Jack's hand, they walked through together, Lydia tapping the crystals they past. There were small inclines where water fell through, like hundreds of tiny waterfalls. So much blue, so much was jumping down the walls, until they came across a wall that stretched high to the ceiling, disappearing in the darkness. It was cut off from everywhere else, a backdrop for the cave. When you entered you would never have assumed there was something on the other side, but that was exactly why she sent everyone out to look. To find the next clue.

Her hand was right around Jack's, the darkness reminding her of when they were in another cave. She wouldn't take anything this time, although it was very tempting. She would save her sticky fingers for when they find the real treasure. Lydia speculated that perhaps the treasure was all one big fake, and her parents were sending her on a different type of quest. Benjamin and Lucy were filled with ideas to make the game harder, and maybe this was part of that. Maybe they wanted Lydia to learn something, if she hasn't already learned plenty on her journey so far.

The crew certainly hoped it was shining treasure, and not moral treasure. As much as it would be great to mellow in the fact that they completed a big deed by finishing the quest, the crew was a lot more interested in the shininess of the treasure. And how much of it they could fit in their pockets. Barbossa wanted the Pearl, so completing the quest could mean that. He had managed to find the fastest route he could to get Jack's letter to Elizabeth, not only to benefit Jack, but also get him off the ship fast. He cared for Jack, but that was his ship, even if Jack would say the opposite.

They found it. Illuminated by the light through the cracks of rock, were the same symbols in the journals, painted in red and dripping down their hard canvas. Lydia touched the lettering and found the residue on her fingertips. It had been there for a while, but the mist of the cave and the paint they used kept it fresh.

"Hey scoundrels! Found it!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing through the cave.

Laughing at Jack's comment, Lydia lowered to take out her decipher, leaving her bag on the floor. As the others came rushing to them, they halted fast when seeing the letters. Compared to the cave they were anything but pleasant, almost like they were painted in blood. If blood could be as vivid as this. She held up the piece of paper, Gibbs leaning in and holding up his candle light for the code to be seen. They each took turns flicking back from the paper to the wall. The words seemed to go on forever, contorting into the sentence they needed, or sentences.

"I think I have it," Lydia said "the treasure is located on the island Saba. There you will commit the ritual only you and whoever finds you first can do."

"Well done love. I couldn't even get one word outta that," Jack congratulated, nodding.

"We got to get to this Saba then don't we?" Barbossa stated, picking up Lydia's bag and handing it to her.

As the group began to move they heard a shout, muffled from the other side of the wall. It screamed until an extraordinarily loud bang sounded after it. A gunshot. Jack sprung forward, grabbing Lydia and pushing her to the wall to avoid a bullets heading their way. But after that one, it fell silent. The crew huddled behind the wall, slowly bringing out their swords and guns, Gibbs tilting away the lamp so the glow wouldn't be seen. Sharing a glance with Barbossa, Jack tiptoed to the end of the wall, slowly peaking his head around.

Crystals. Only crystals lied in the rest of the cave. Unless they were able to physically pick up guns suddenly, the crew had no indication that anyone was in the cave with them. It wasn't a big space, just one swallowed in complete darkness. Until Jack spotted the body, one of his own crew members, bleeding out over the rocks, the scarlet red seeping through the crystals around them. A shuffle was heard by Lydia, not one but multiple, the only sound being heard was the small rattle of something metal. She screwed her eyes shut and took deep breaths. They had come this far, she should have anticipated someone was there with them.

Looking back to Barbossa, Jack pulled a face and shrugged before pulling out from the wall, strutting to the center of the room with his arms out. Lydia grunted and reached out, Barbossa holding her back before she could expose herself too.

"Alright! Who's here? I know you mates were eager to come but there's no need to kill for it," Jack put his hands on his hips.

"Oh Jack..." A deep gravely voice chuckled lowly, causing Jack to go pale "you and I both know we have to kill to get what we want."

Stepping through to the light was Captain Thomas O'Malley, grinning evilly at Jack's sunken face. He gazed at the body on the floor, the unrecognizable man becoming stiff.

"She can come out now," O'Malley leaned round Jack as if Lydia was behind him "no use hiding from us."

"Us? Do you have multiple personalities now because all I see is-"

Jack was strolling forward before he was stopped by the menacing crew of Captain O'Malley stalked out from their shadows, each with weapons bigger than the Pearl was capable. Guns the length of your torso, swords so sharp they could cut through you with one swipe and many other weapons that crew members brought themselves, the axe particularly standing out in Jack's vision. Lydia tried to jump forward, show she wasn't afraid, but she couldn't see what Jack or Barbossa saw, Barbossa forcing her back by her shoulders.

"Where is she Jack? Or where are they?" O'Malley rolled his eyes.

"Who?"

"You know who," O'Malley grumbled, his crew getting antsy by the minute.

"Oh well you see they sent me on my own. Thought this might happen. How about you take me and I'll show you where they are. Got it?" Jack walked forward again, refusing to look back to where everyone was.

"No no Jack," O'Malley held a hand up "your crew directed me here, I know she's here."

At this point, Lydia was struggling against Barbossa's hand, wanting to rip herself free and storm over to O'Malley herself. She wasn't afraid, although the ache in her stomach may say otherwise. It was an ache not only yelling at her to stay out but to go out there and get Jack. She could only hear O'Malley's voice, but even without her sword with her she could bring him down easily.

Finally breaking free from Barbossa's grasp she threw herself out from behind the wall and gasped, not over the repulsive man ahead of her, who were now smiling wide, but the turning of heads her way. What felt like hundreds of heads turned to where she was standing, with hundreds of grins eyeing her up and down. The ache in her stomach began to throb and the urge to shrivel away became very present. As she took a step back, the Pearl's crew was still. Waiting for what could happen next, not knowing if they should make their presence known also. It would be just a matter of time, judging by the ghostly pale glow falling on Lydia's face and how her eyes darted around the room. Guessing the amount of enemies possibly there, Barbossa began to mumble orders to the crew, getting them to load their weapons as quietly as possible.

"Don't be afraid dear, I won't hurt you," O'Malley called out, reaching his hand out for her.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lydia replied, coming forward to stand with Jack.

Stifling a laugh, O'Malley began to walk around the pair, Jack grabbing her hand and pulling her to his side. O'Malley eyed them like his prey, like two little mise he was going to devour. Peter had described what she looked like up close, down to every last detail. Now it was a case of putting it all together, finally having the face of the beautiful Lydia Mahogany. He's read about her parents and her past, he's seen the drawings of the great Mahoganys. He's even had a run in with them in the past, the two being just as stunning as their daughter. The whole Mahogany family appeared too good for piracy, and yet they claimed rule of most of the sea. O'Malley didn't have quarrels with them, it was the person she was next two he had problems with.

It felt like an eternity before O'Malley stopped in front of them again, finally pausing his examination. Lydia had no idea about the past he held and what path lead him to this point. She knew of Jack's distaste, that was prevelant on his face as he growled his way, but he didn't tell her why.

Barbossa was arming every man, getting them ready to ambush back. He couldn't let Jack and Lydia be taken, he wasn't going to hide from the sorry man. Counting down, Barbossa loaded their positions and waited for the opportune moment.

"I have to say you're quite the beauty lady Mahogany," O'Malley said "shame isn't it, to get dragged into all of this."

"Then maybe you can agree to leave her out then," Jack sneered, moving Lydia behind him.

Having the eyes on her, Lydia bit the inside of her cheeks. The rest of O'Malley's gruesome crew swallowed her whole with their eyes, going from her feet to the top of her head. She had dealt with men like this, she's killed men like this, yet that uncomfortable feeling never fails to make an appearance. That bitter cold that wraps around you and reminds you that you are just a kid again, no matter how old you are. Because faced with power like this, Lydia only felt like she did months ago, stood in Beckett's office. This time hundreds of Beckett's were around her, not at short luckily for them, but all as menacing as they only grew bigger in her mind. Their faces was replaced with him as did O'Malley's, his yellow teeth becoming even more putrid in the cave light. He became one big Cutler Beckett, if Beckett was dragged from the dead. It didn't matter if this was a completely new person, all she could see was his face, and that voice that screeched in her ears and blew her eardrums apart.

Her palms were sweating like she just ran a thousand miles, her throat dry like the desert. Even when Jack squeezed her hand all she could do was stare at the ugliest man she had ever seen, and that was including Davy Jones.

"Oh aren't you two the cutest. I apologise but she's just as important here as you Jack. You see I heard about her lovely treasure and the silly tale about the lost princess and I thought to myself..." O'Malley paused to tap his chin with his fingers "why not knock two birds out with one stone! Leave with a hefty award that will lead me to be king of these waters."

"That will never work. Who even are you we have the respect of these waters and even the pirate king herself. Do you forget what battle we came from?" Lydia spat at him, stomping the ache inside her.

"The pirate king is a she now? I knew pirates were stupid I didn't know they were that stupid," O'Malley laughed, forcing his crew to join in which they were reluctant at first "oh deary I know about your little show you put on the other day. Very well done. But you see you're out matched. No use to-"

That was Barbossa's call, that one sentence that launched him from their hiding spot, the Pearl's crew following suit. They screamed and charged out, guns and swords in the air like barbarians. Lydia jumped as Jack pushed her back and pulled out his sword but he was two slow, a gun entering his eyeline and pointing right as his face. When the crew realized that they were outmatched, that they had no where near as enough force as O'Malley's crew, they gulped. Pintel chuckled and muttered parley, a phrase he had coined as his own. Jack huffed and threw his sword down, the gun too close to his face to escape from.

It sat in his eyeline like a magical being, right between his eyes ready to punchur his brain. It floated there completely still as O'Malley cocked his head and grinned again. Waving a hand, O'Malley ordered his crew forward, them snatching the weapons off the Pearl's crew and throwing them aside. The floor was littered with swords, Lydia stood in the middle of it all defenseless. She'd once again neglected to bring her weapon, every time she didn't think she needed it, she actually needed it the most.

"Told you. Bad idea that was," O'Malley said his gun trained on Jack "now shall we kill the crew?"

O'Malley's men cheered and loaded their weapons but Lydia shot forward with her arms out.

"No! No! Wait please," she begged, O'Malley rolling his eyes before looking at her "you need their navigation. Without them you can't get to the island."

"So it's an island we're heading to?" O'Malley sniggered "we have you and Jack is there a need for everyone else?"

"Yes please don't hurt them," Lydia begged and begged but O'Malley wasn't flinching "or... Or!"

Crouching down, Lydia took Jack's dagger from his belt and held it to her throat, Jack shouting out.

"Lydia darling don't!" He shouted.

If he could move he would tackle her to the ground and take back what she was about to do, but O'Malley's hand never faltered. Standing straight Lydia held it tight to her throat, feeling tears pick at her eyes. She couldn't do it, but if she could convince them well enough than it should be fine. The Pearl's crew was surrounded, no one could stop her as she made it as clear as possible the dagger was to her throat. However O'Malley didn't flinch. He was unaffected by the show she was putting on.

"That's all well in good darling but I think you should put that down now before you get yourself hurt," he said dullley "Peter! Sort out your girl."

Jack spun and gave Lydia a look, a look of pure shock and betrayal. His girl? Dropping her arm, Lydia lowered the dagger and stared back at Jack, pleading with her eyes. From the shadows came the final person of O'Malley's crew, Peter Brown. He had a wide smirk on his face with his messy wavy hair, Lydia gazing from Jack to him. Peter was the same attractive boy she'd seen the last few days, the one she promised Jack she only saw once. But he was that fly that wouldn't leave her alone, he would appear anywhere she went like she was a burning smell that attracted all the worst. As Jack looked at him, his throat tightened. He'd seen his confidence in the bar, is clean look and warm gestures. The jealousy was right back. Like the second wave, hitting worse than the first. As Jack looked between the two his eyes stopped at Lydia.

She was growing a pale pink by the minute. Pale like fear yet red of embarrassment. Pintel and Regetti shook their heads when they knew. She never told him. Even Gibbs lowered his head, letting Peter stride over the O'Malley.

"Oh she's not my girl. Not yet at least," Peter said calmly.

"Mhmm," O'Malley murmured watching Jack not swipe his gaze away from Lydia "we should get going. Load them on men! But be gentle with the lovely lady."

Before he could shoot forward to Lydia, Jack was pulled back by two strong arms and was taken with the rest of the crew. Soon after Lydia was swept up by another two crew members, them dragging her ahead of everyone else. She fought back to their rough grips but it was no use, them tying her wrists together and loading her on the same boat as Peter. Like a malicious emperor, Peter looked her up and down before gazing over his shoulder as Jack struggled in the grip. Peter leant forward and pushed some hair from Lydia's face, her flinching suddenly, which made him chuckle.

Grunting, Jack was shoved beside Barbossa as they each had their wrist bounded. Their weapons we're on the floor and the crew seemed in no rush to collect any of them, though some were rather expensive. Barbossa spied over Jack face, it a mixture of pain and sorrow. Like glass, his eyes were glazed over, him forcing any tears back into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his hands shaking. As they sat down in the boats, Barbossa patted Jack's arm the best his could, silently telling him he was on his side. Gibbs did the same, smiling apologetically across from him.

It's hard to know how to act when you feel betrayed. When you feel lied to. It's easy to say you're unaffected, that you're stronger than you truly are but that only lasts as long as you can hide you face from the sympathy of others. Because if you catch that smile, those eyes that ask if you're okay, you're instantly reduced to tears. You asked what you did, what did you do to deserve it? Was it your fault? Were you not good enough? Jack believed he was overeating, that there was no reason for her to lie. But maybe she didn't, maybe Peter just was lusting over her. She surely couldn't feel the same back.

He hung his head low as they left the cave, the crystals now not having the same effect as before. Where once they were bright and sparkling, now they were dull and cowering away from sneaking hands that wanted to steal them away. O'Malley's crew was so focused on capturing them they didn't take in the sight. But big crystals didn't have the same effect that big gold jewels did. That was what they were hoping for. And now they had it. They had her.

Outside the cave was O'Malley's ship, a beast that was large and an ugly shade of dark brown. They had a rope tied to the Pearl, her already being captured. The ship was no where near as mighty as the Pearl, looking more like it's weak cousin that wanted to be as strong as she was. But they were still captured, and with nowhere to escape.

"You haven't told Jack have you?" Peter asked Lydia.

Lydia was quiet but her silence told a thousand words. Laughing lowly, Peter had his plan. They were making this way to easy for him. We're they even trying to make this go smoothly he wondered. Perhaps they are still naive, silly pirates who were about to lose so much because of one girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: there is some graphic depictions of violence through the middle to the end. I wanted to say that skipping if you don't want to read is perfectly alright, I'll only refer to it vaguely in future chapters.
> 
> When you see *** that's when it begins

#  Chapter 9 

##  The Split 

"How did you find us?" Jack demanded.

Side by side, Jack and Lydia were held before O'Malley and Peter on their ship The Lion. The crew were behind them in a huddle, Barbossa turning his nose up at the disgusting men around them. If Davy Jones men were gruesome and rotting, O'Malley's men were dragged straight from their graves. Two strong arms gripped Lydia like their life depended on it, already leaving bruises in her arms. She looked to Jack but he was fully focused on the man in front of them, fury in his eyes.

"You have your dear Lydia to thank for that," O'Malley faked his sincerity.

Shooting his eyes to the woman beside him, Jack begged for O'Malley to be wrong. The look on his face told Lydia exactly what he was thinking, the hurt in his eyes as he lowered his brows. Sighing Jack dropped his head and turned away, feeling like the sun was burning his skull. It smashed down upon him, his head spinning as it played over and over their argument. Where she promised she saw Peter only once.

"Tell me he's lying," Jack whispered.

"Oh but don't blame her entirely. I would like some of the credit," Peter said "you see she fell right into my trap. My handsome smile and dashing charm, who could resist," Peter stalked towards them "she had no problem sharing all about her parents and the treasure you were after. I saw her quite a few times at that old librarians, I see how you fell for her Jack... She's quite something."

Peter eyed Lydia with a wide grin, watching as Jack turned his head to her.

"So when you told me you only saw him that night, that was a lie?" Jack asked tilting his head.

"Jack please let me-"

"Oh was that the night you can to me on the docks?" Peter interrupted "where you told me that you didn't even know if you loved Jack or if it was fake? I spotted some of your crew they saw it all," looking up the Pintel and Regetti the two gulped.

"Well yes we did see that, we even saw you hug him we did," the two looked anywhere but their Captain's eyes.

With her breathing staggering, Lydia shuffled in the grip that she was held in, desperate to get into Jack's eyeline. The crew looked at her with disgust and shock like she had committed an unspeakable crime, which in some ways she believed she did. Jack was becoming limp in his own hold, like he was slowly dying. He believed her, he even felt he was in the wrong. But no. He flicked his head so his hair would fall in his face, not wanting to see her face.

"That's not what happened," Lydia struggled "you fed me those lies. You told me I shouldn't love him than you hugged me out of nowhere... Please I didn't-"

"But did you believe him? Did you believe what he said?" Jack finally lifted his eyes to hers, clenching his jaw.

Lip quivering, Lydia stumbled over her words. There was no more room for lies so she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I did for a bit. But once we spoke I was over it. I do love you Jack I always have and I always will," She said "please believe me."

"I don't know what to believe," Jack mumbled.

His perfect apple was rotting, turning moldy and sour and not who he saw when he first met her. Jack could barely look into her eyes, the pain of the grip on his arms fading because this hurt so much more. A pain that ripped through him like a beautiful mistake. It was wrapped up in the pretty packeting that were here eyes, pleading for him to believe her. But he couldn't. His love was fading like the glow in her necklace that was dangling from her neck.

Hesitantly Lydia gazed up to the crew only to find them staring her daggers, avoiding her eyes with all their might. Her heart was shattered, being stabbed by herself repeatedly while she laughed in her own face. Because it was all her doing. She couldn't stop it because it was her doing it. The pain was self inflicted, there is no one she could blame but herself.

"Don't be sad Lydia. No woman has ever loved Jack Sparrow. You're not the first and you won't be the last," Peter taunted "you're a beautiful woman, you shouldn't be wasting your time on men like him. That's what I told you remember?"

O'Malley stayed back and watched devilishly, his hands behind his back. It gave him great pride to see Jack Sparrow like this, almost weeping by his feet. He didn't think it could be this easy, but Peter had done a good job.

Bending down so his face was level with Lydia's, Peter smirked at her tearful eyes.

"Now tell me... Where are we heading for this treasure of yours?" Peter quizzed, leaning in way to close for Lydia's liking.

So she did the first thing she could think of. Spitting at his feet, splattering his boots with her saliva. Groaning, Peter roughly grabbed her cheeks and forced to look back into his eyes, his smirk gone.

"Now don't do that, you should know I'm very good at getting what I want," he growled lowly.

And with that he shoved her face away, peering down at the mess on his boots. Out the corner of his eye Jack glared at him, his protectiveness over Lydia kicking in without him realizing. Taking one last look at his captives, Peter spun to O'Malley, leaning in so no one could hear.

"I have an idea of how we're going to get this information," He murmured "but it needs setting up."

"Alright..." O'Malley replied before addressing his crew "send them to the brig! But give our Captain and his lover their own space, they seem like they need to talk."

As the crew heaved them down, Peter waved goodbye, winking at Lydia making her stomach turn. Below deck was just as dark and dingy as above, littered to the point Lydia almost tripped over if it weren't for her being dragged along. Light trailed through the small windows, the rest of the light being made up by candles who's wax was wearing out and dripping down their warm bodies. The crew were shoved in a cell first, one definitely not big enough for all of them but they were shoved in anyway. Huffing Jack was then thrown into another cell, Lydia following as she was pushed into him.

Jack wrapped his arms around her subconsciously, letting go of her instantly once he knew she caught her bearings. She stumbled into the side of the cell, hearing the giggles of the men fading into the background. Feeling eyes one her, Lydia looked to her left where the rest of the crew was, sending her a look to talk to Jack. He had his forehead against the wall and was breathing heavily, pressing his hands against it as if he could disappear into the dark wood.

"Jack let me explain-"

"Oh you have a lot of explaining to do miss," Jack shot around stomping towards her "how could you lie to me? How could you sit there and tell me you only saw him once when you were secretly meeting up with him behind my back!"

"That's not what that was believe me!" Lydia shouted back "can I just explain?"

Jack waved his arms around for her to continue and she groaned.

"Oh Jack isn't it obvious. He was manipulating me! I saw him that night at the bar he was friendly to get my attention then he shows up conveniently when I go to the librarian asking about what I'm up to and about my parents. Then he keeps showing up, he showed up to the docks after our fight and that's when I began to think something wasn't right because what he said to me," Lydia breathed heavily.

"Oh so only after he shows up at the docks you think something is odd. I thought you would get it by now we can't trust anyone especially other pirates," Jack said "and what did he say, that you don't love me and that I'm not a good man. I've heard it plenty of times already."

Jack's face softened only for a second before he wiped it away. The crew watched awkwardly next to them, trying to avoid staring at them.

"Oh my god Jack. I fell for it I know I did do you know how angry I am with myself right now?" Lydia felt tears down her cheeks "he told me that we rushed everything. That we didn't really love each other. That you were threatened by him."

"I'm not threatened..."

"But you are. Why must it matter what some sorry excuse for a man says about our love? I do love you Jack. I'll say it forever if it gets you to believe me," she stepped towards him but he pulled away.

"No. You still lied to me. Why didn't you come to me, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were going to be open to each other now! Tell the truth?" Jack folded his arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to. I wanted to I really did."

"No. If you did you would have done it. You thought it best not to tell me, then lead them all our way because of what? Why?" Jack asked.

Lydia was silent, gazing into Jack's eyes with tears in hers. Her mouth was open but no sound was made, except the small ragged sounds of her breath.

"I don't know."

"Exactly. I wanted to protect you because I adore you so much I could never let anyone harm you. I promised myself when we met that I would never let anyone lay a hand on you. I guess you didn't want to return the favor," Jack said.

Gasping, the crew gritted their teeth at the scene, catching each other's expressions and turning away. Barbossa lowered his head once more like watching his own son lose hope. Jack was only a shell, back to being cold and alone with no hope. He'd lost her. As he said those words, something inside Lydia snapped, being done with the accusations coming her way.

"Don't you dare. I died for you. I could have left you but I stood by your side and told you I loved you. And you have the nerve to say this back to me," she took a breath "in our lives it's never safe. We don't have the luxury of living in a perfectly safe, cookie cutter life alright! I'm not perfect and you certainly aren't. I don't want someone to protect me and hold me up on this pedestal you seem to force me on. Be mad I lied, but don't be mad that I don't want someone who's possessive and protective like you are."

Slumping onto the ground, Lydia folded her arms and moved head away from the glances around her. Jack watched her over his shoulder, growing pale. He didn't know what to say. He was so mad she lead O'Malley their way. But she was right. Jack needed time to think, needed to time to process what had just happened. Yet there she was, as quiet as mouse, squeaking down her tears that dared to fall down her cheeks.

Their puzzle piece had changed. They still fit together. But they don't show the same picture. You can have pieces from other sets that fit with the one you're completing, but they stand out like a sore thumb. Against a muted sky they are bright and bulging, splashes of red across their body that doesn't fit with your own. You can try and make them fit, however it's so obvious that it's there. Everyone else can see it. Why can't you?

Their crew were like the pieces that surrounded them, they fitted with one and not the other. And in this case it was Jack they fitted with. They didn't know how to comfort a girl who was sobbing on the ground but then again they didn't know how to comfort their own Captain. Forming the image on the puzzle board, they circled the two pieces, holding them together and salvaging what they could. Suppose they believed in more stories than they fought as they forced the princess and the pirate together. In their eyes the story came to life, but perhaps they were wrong.

That it was too complicated for this story to work. Lydia did love him, and she always would but orange was looking a bit harsh against turquoise now. Maybe seeing it for so long made her sick of it, and that's why they were opposites. She didn't want to think that this could be over, but when she looked to Jack turnt away from her, her heart told her maybe it was. It just couldn't work. She was born for the pirate life, but this pirate life? She never got to live it on her own. As a Mahogany. Not as Jack Sparrow's lover.

"So what was this plan of yours?" O'Malley asked Peter, eyeing the Pearl's crew from a distance.

The two had heard it all, seen the flailing arms and heard their shouts, it all amusing them. Though they still needed information, they weren't here for couples drama. No matter how fun it was to see.

"A little bit of interrogation. I have a feeling if I push the right buttons we can get what we need..." Peter replied "do you still have that dress?"

Glancing at the young man beside him, O'Malley scoffed playfully, nodding at him as Peter slipped away. The stench of below deck pounded into his nose, making itself present that his crew didn't know a thing about cleanliness. Which made him stomp back up to the main deck, O'Malley grinning as he saw Peter talking to two of the biggest men of the crew. The ones known for lifting and moving things around pretty well.

Once Peter told the two men he explained fully to O'Malley, telling him who they were going to need first to complete their plan. It shouldn't be hard, Peter having a general idea of what he could push to get what he wanted. He just hoped it wouldn't get too bad for the two reciprocates.

•••••••••

A bang sounded as two tall men laughed their way down to Jack and Lydia's cell. Forcefully they heaved the door open and took Lydia from her seat in the ground, shutting the door quicker than Jack could shoot forward.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Jack demanded.

"Don't worry. She said she could 'andle herself," one of them sniggered, Lydia widening her eyes at them.

***

And with that they dragged her away, ignoring Jack's shouts behind them. Lydia struggled in their grips, the bruises in her arms from before stinging her muscles. The crew let out their own commentary, Barbossa banging on the cell demanding they tell them where they were taking her. But the two men just continued to laugh as they pulled her along to the captains cabin, throwing open the door and dropping her inside.

The room was warm, but not in a comforting way, in a way that made you melt in the excessive heat. Melted candles lied limp on the surfaces and corners, wax corpses burning and burning. The space was cleared of any desks or furniture in the middle, replaced with a single chair with a royal blue dress draped over it. Across was some rope handing from the ceiling, an odd choice Lydia thought. But the two eyes ahead of her, O'Malley and Peter, were the scariest of the them all.

"Hello dear. Now you must get changed, a lady like you shouldn't be wearing something like that," O'Malley addressed her, his hand on the chair "a special dress, for special woman. We'll give you a minute to put it on."

"And if I don't?" Lydia wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm sure I can help you," Peter replied smirking.

Jumping forward, Lydia snatched the dress, feeling the thick material in her fingers.

"Good choice, we'll be back," O'Malley said, him and Peter circling her before leaving the room and locking the door.

Timidly, Lydia held the dress up. It was beautiful she had to give them that, intricate dark blue detailing tracing the low cut neckline, not something Lydia was used to. The back was blue lace, stunning yet revealing. Sleeves of the same pattern fell to her elbow as she slipped the dress on, her lucky it could fit, especially fit this well. Snugly fitting on her waist, Lydia hoisted the dress up as much as she could, avoiding as much cleavage as possible, but it was still there. Without a mirror she blindly did up the lace at the back, bending in awkward poses to get it as tight as possible.

Blue wasn't her colour. She'd often go for greens and warm tones, not blue. Turquoise maybe, but blue made her feel swallowed by the ocean. The material was thick and not suited for the temperature of this room. If only the windows could open, but they were trapped shut. Holding up her dress, Lydia searched the room, hunting for anything. A weapon, a way to escape, anything. Draws were strewn open and emptied, but nothing. Not a single pen she could use as a weapon.

Until she found something, a small dagger hidden away intentionally. As she heard a russel at the door, she slipped the weapon behind her and tiptoed over. Taking a deep breath she halted as the door swung open, her swinging at the first person she saw. Perhaps not her brightest idea but it was worth a shot. If she could actually get a hit on someone.

Unfortunately for Lydia her reflexes weren't fast enough and Peter caught on straight away and dodged the attack, slapping her across the face hard and sending her to the floor. Yelping in pain, Lydia hit the ground, covering her face as she felt blood on her lip. Taking the knife from her, Peter crouched beside her, his sleeves rolled up as he examined the knife. Eyes falling onto her he slowly moved some hair from her way, making her flinch. The dress barely left anything for the eyes, the her shoulders and chest exposed to where her dainty necklace showed. Peter looked at it curiously.

"You look magnificent," He said "let's get this out the way shall we?"

Before she could register what he said, Peter held the crystal from her neck and snapped it off, Lydia whimpering as he took it from her. Peter stood up and gazed at it. She carried a piece of him everywhere. Like a little Jack Sparrow. You would expect it to be a painting or note, but a crystal seemed just that more perfect for them. Peter resented that. The little things they shared that made sense to no one but then. Orange was such an odd choice.

Crunch.

He then dropped it, letting it fall to the floor and be squashed under his boot. Screaming, Lydia reached for it as sobs came out her mouth, Peter lifting his foot for her to see the full effect. The dead jewel was in pieces, lifeless and seeping into the floor boards. The tiniest bits were already gone, melted with the wooden boards but the biggest parts were still there. Gently, Lydia picked up the pieces, trying to put it back together again.

She had carried it everywhere. Ever since that day in the isle de Muerta she wore that necklace, a little part of him with her. It made Jack smile when he saw it, and in turn made her smile seeing him smile. They didn't have much between them, as it usually got destroyed, like their own love.

Rolling his eyes, Peter motioned to the men who were gaping at her in the doorway and they snapped their eyes back to him. They nodded and reached down and lifted her up, dumping her on the chair in the middle of the room. Her wrists were tied to the chair next, Lydia giving up on fighting back, eyes captured on the crystal crushed in front of her.

"Aw poor Lydia," Peter chuckled bending down to see her face "the sooner you tell me what I want the sooner you'll be out of here. Alright?"

His voice treated her like a child, like he was soothing her with knives. Around him she felt small, a weak baby unable to fight back. How fast he went from sweet to bitter, the kind taste being an illusion. Placing the knife down, Peter put his hand on the back of the chair, using his other hand to tilt her head to face him. Her eyes were puffy and there was blood on her lip, but he still found her beautiful.

"Where is your parents treasure?" He questioned.

"I'll never tell you," she spat disoriented.

This dress was suffocating, squeezing at her sides and chest. Thick material gathering around her waist, Lydia already felt the sweat on her body. It was like her whole body was enclosed in a humongous hand, squashing her with no reason except the joy of it. As Peter noticed this, saw the way her chest and shoulders rised high as she breathed he used both hands to slip her sleeves further down her shoulders, Lydia stuttering in her breath.

"It's warm in here. If you don't tell me I'll only reveal more," He tilted his head.

"I don't care. I won't say a thing," She growled, staring deep into his eyes.

Sighing, Peter stood up and wiped his hand down his face, growing frustrated. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was going to have to. So her backhanded her, almost sending her to the floor again with how hard he hit her. She yelped and sobbed quietly. Yet he wasn't done, snatching her chin and holding her before him.

"I wanted some time alone, but I guess it's time Jack joined us," He said, letting go and eyeing the two men at the door.

"No please don't hurt him please!" Lydia whimpered, shacking her hands the best she could.

"I gave you a chance, guess we have to move to plan b sooner than I thought," Peter waved his hand and the two men promptly left.

As the men sniggered and left the room, Lydia pleaded but it was no use. More tears were flowing down her face than before, soaking down her chin and onto her collarbones. Shaking his head Peter looked away, taking a deep breath to keep himself going.

You wouldn't imagine him caring about the wallows of a young woman who was his prisoner. You would expect him to revel in it, bathe in the tears. But it still stung. He can enjoy the split of Jack Sparrow and Lydia Mahogany, enjoy them finally meeting their faith. However it didn't make it's any easier seeing a gentle lady cry as hard as she did. Where it became silent after a while from how hard she pushed out her tears.

Even he felt the room was too hot. It was dark and hard to see the full space. Though it was a large one, stretching out most of this part of the ship. The windows, as glazed over as they were, showed the dark night sky behind them, one that wasn't bright and full of stars but one full of fog and clouds. Trailing behind was the Pearl, where half of its crew was residing in their own brig, unable to see their own captain. 

When he heard the door knob turn, Peter shot around, a menacing smirk back on his face after drowning out Lydia's cries. As it swung open, Jack Sparrow was thrown to the ground, slowly looking up to find Lydia in a pool of her own tears.

And his stomach dropped. All of his insides dropped, a pounding headache already pounding in his head when she wept he turned his head. He didn't want to be affected by her tears, he didn't want her to make him slip up. Like a beacon, the necklace called out to him, right beside his body where it tried to be pieces together. His eyes widened and as he reached out, Peter kicked him away, Jack grunting as he rolled on his back.

"Glad you could join us. Now your dear Lydia needs some assistance telling me where her treasure is," Peter stalked behind her "hope you don't mind."

"Lydia don't tell him," Jack ordered.

"Don't listen to him. Men," Peter held his hand up "do your worst."

Grinning, the men stepped towards Jack and rubbed their hands together. On the ground, Jack laughed nervously, attempting to move back but there was nowhere to go. And the first foot connected with his stomach painfully. Each foot and fist hit him more painfully than the last, Jack grunting and screaming as he felt blood in his mouth. The disgusting taste of the metal, painted scarlet and thick like paint.

"No stop! Stop it!" Lydia screamed, screwing her eyes shut to hide from the scene on the floor.

"No no no," Peter roughly grabbed her head and jolted it so she could watch "just tell me where we're going."

"Don't- Lydia- don't!" Jack commanded in between hits, holding his arms over his face.

The men only continued, forcefully beating Jack into the ground until he was covered in blood and bruises. Lydia shook in Peter's hold yet she still wouldn't say a word, the only sounds being her cries.

You could hear the violence from all over the ship. How it sounded off the walls and fell to the lower decks. It was like a performance, so animated it didn't seem real. Pirates were ruthless men, known for committing the absolute worst crimes, but no one could think of this. Many people had wanted to do this to Jack Sparrow, for their own reasons, but see it visually, see him slowly giving up fighting back, would make the worst men turn their heads. After this Jack may be unrecognizable, subjected to a new face not like his own. His eyes permanently with dark purple bruises, his nose crooked to crazy shapes and him missing so many teeth his mouth would be full of gold replacements. Not that Jack didn't have some already.

Peter couldn't watch this. Jack could be dead at any moment and he would know for sure he'll never get any information. What life would Lydia have without Jack? Port Royal was gone, she was trapped with a disgusting crew... Peter wouldn't blame her if she gave up then and there. Their own Romeo and Juliet, except this couple survived more than just some family drama. O'Malley would be furious too, taking away his opportunity for revenge. So Peter let go of the crying lady and put his hands on his hips.

"Stop! Stop right now!" He raised his voice "we want information not two dead captives! Swap them over."

"Boss... You sure?" One fo the men said, Jack spitting out blood beside them.

"Don't question me! Seems Lydia is stronger than I gave her credit for," he said "swap them over! I want to see how good Jack is at this. I don't want to hurt her so he better tell me or he can wave goodbye to her pretty face."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her," Jack growled, wiping the blood from his face.

"I won't have to if you just tell me what I want to know!" He screamed.

Crazily waving his hands around, the two men swapped them around, throwing Lydia to the ground and putting Jack in her place. Her dress wrapped around her on the floor, Jack hating to see her this way. He'd wanted to see her in another dress for so long... And this is what he sees. And angel dragged down to hell, her white replaced with red. Broken, Jack attempted to move, tried to fight back, but his bones told him no. He was in too much pain to protect her.

The last time Lydia wore a dress like this was at Elizabeth's wedding, where she met Beckett for the first time. The pretty material and bodice didn't remind her of something special anymore, it didn't have the same meaning. It now was an ugly pattern of hate, used to pain her. Dresses were so delicate, but now they're vicious. Her wrist was in eye shot, the p embedded into her skin. Peter took his stance behind Jack this time, panting with rage as he tidied up his sleeves.

"Now stay away from her face will you," He huffed, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders.

The men seemed more nervous this time, perhaps having actual morals not to hit a woman. Or they were scared at the way Peter's eye twitched. He was losing it. And Jack felt it as Peter clenched his shoulders.

"You look more scared than me mate," He said looking away from Lydia.

"Oh Jack I just don't want to see her hurt. But you don't appear to care do you?" Peter grinned fakely.

"Well she betrayed me. Why should I protect her?"

Shooting her head up, Lydia stifled a cry. Jack avoided her face but not one look of regret was there. He meant the words he said, even after begging them not to lay a hand on her. It wasn't right, to watch the man she loved say something like that. She would expect the pain to be much worst, to rip through her like a current. But it just mellowed, replayed in her mind like an endless record. Her heart ached but it was like she wasn't surprised, it didn't make her weep or cry at his feet, it didn't make her fight back or collect some unexplainable adrenaline, it just hurt.

Heartbreak can hit you in many different ways. It can be what Lydia thought it was and be the most painful experience you could imagine. Or it can hit you like a pathetic fist. You can expect it, expect that one day your partner can find someone better or get bored of you, and in a way that's what Lydia did. Opposites, turquoise and orange, while all the screams that they were perfect she always had that voice that told her the opposite. It would be extreme to believe that right away in this situation, however she didn't have time to process it. Not with the boots of the men behind her stomping onto her back.

"Still hurts though," Peter whispered in Jack's ear as Lydia screeched in pain "seeing the woman you love like this, surely your aren't like the rest of them. I thought she said you were better than that. That's what she told me at least."

Fighting back tears himself, Jack shook his head violently. Her screams were like bullets penetrating his ears. He couldn't do it. He couldn't have his anger stop him from fighting for her.

"Please! Stop! Please!" Lydia begged as a pounding sounded on the door.

"Stop!" O'Malley ordered "Peter what is this! I did not say kill them like this!"

"I was getting information, and I thought I was close," Peter grumbled.

"This isn't the way," O'Malley calmed his voice "we talked about option two if she didn't say anything."

There was a twinkle in Peter's eye, a memory unlocking in his brain. The rope had been hanging there that whole time and he forgot to use it. He left Jack tied to the chair and strolled over to Lydia, dipping down and picking her up so she was standing. Battered and bruised, Lydia squirmed but it was no use, she had no strength left inside her. Peter wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and lead her to the rope, Jack beginning to squirm.

His own face was battered, his eyes struggling to hold open. He had blood on his arms and body, his usual eye makeup smeared down his cheeks, like a charcoal painting being dragged down the page. His vision had been tarnished, the great Captain Jack Sparrow weak and wobbly. Lydia had matted hair and a slow heart beat. She kept her makeup light but what was there was destroyed. Neither of them were image of beauty they saw each other as anymore. They used to say it was a crime to let the other walk around looking the way they did, but now the crimes was letting it be ruined.

Peter held Lydia's wrists in front of her, O'Malley snuggly tying them together. Once they did her arms were hoisted above her head into the air, her feet just managing to reach the floor. She whimpered as Peter held her waist to keep her still, Jack's face contorting into an anger O'Malley had never seen before.

"What are doing to her?" He grunted.

"Oh Jack I thought she betrayed you," Peter acted shocked.

"We're testing your limits Jack. Peter you must leave, you've done enough," O'Malley said.

"What? No, Captain-"

"No! Go or I'll make them take you," O'Malley spat, picking up the knife Peter discarded.

As Peter shuffled out so did the two men, Peter mumbling under his breath like a bratty child. But they'd got this far, it was O'Malley's turn. He's known Jack long enough, he knows the way to make him open up. Because any man would react how O'Malley is expecting Jack to, even to the woman that broke his heart.

"Now it's simple Jack," O'Malley said, swiping the dagger softly over Lydia's collarbones before turning her around so her back was facing Jack "you tell me what I need, and I won't ruin this lovely dress. It looks beautiful on her doesn't it?" He tilted his head as his eyes dragged down her back, her shoulder blades exposed at the top of the dress.

Manouvering in his seat, Jack tried to find some leverage, a way to break free of his bonds. He could see her trembling, she had no fight in her so it was up to him.

"So where is this island we're off to?" O'Malley asked, letting the dagger slip down Lydia's back.

She whimpered and leaned away but she couldn't move. Her body felt frozen, turning to ice and bolting her feet to the ground. O'Malley slowly looped the tip of the knife around a bit of lace, just pressing it enough for the threads to begin to come loose. Time felt like it was slowed, Lydia almost feeling every bit of thread snap silently against her back. It was painfully slow, O'Malley staring at Jack as he twisted the knife, slicing every last bit of that single lace until it broke free. A small bit of her back was exposed, her shoulders jumping high when she heard the sound. It was lucky to still held together, O'Malley knowing just which ones to cut without the whole dress falling open.

"I don't wish to continue Jack," O'Malley said, Jack breathing heavily as his wrists jiggled.

"Then stop, I won't say anything and neither will she, you'll never get a word," Jack bit back.

"I wish I could stop but I'll only keeping going until she's fully exposed, then I'll have to resort to something much worst," O'Malley whispered lowly, Lydia catching on.

"Jack, please," she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

Holding his breath, Jack closed his eyes, shutting out her pleads from his brain. He needed a plan, a way to stop this pain. You can watch the person who you love being torn apart, but watching when you held the power in your hands, the power to stop all of it, how do you act? Is it selfish to want to not tell him. He doesn't want O'Malley to find the treasure, but why does he care about some silver and gold? O'Malley wanted to kill him, the treasure was becoming more and more of an after thought.

Lydia had given up. No longer will she refuse. She wanted this to be over, to back in Jack's arms. But would he even take her? He could barely look at her. She shuddered as the knife hit her back again, tapping her skin before looping around another bit of lace.

"Come on Jack? The place? She still doesn't know our past does she? How much have you told her about who you were before all of this?" O'Malley wondered "how you ruined my life and turned to piracy. I'm sure she'll love to know, save all this hurt."

With a snap, O'Malley snagged another bit of lace off her dress, Lydia gasping weakly as Jack pulled on the chair more and more.

"Stop. Stop right now."

"No Jack, that's the wrong answer. I didn't want to draw blood but," O'Malley shrugged and took a swipe at Lydia's shoulder, her screaming as blood trickled out the wound.

It wasn't deep, but enough to have it start to drip down her back. Her head dropped and she welcomed the coming darkness, giving up. She just wanted to fade away, take away this pain. She saw no use to keep going. Her body was weak, barely holding on. Like welcoming arms, she pictured her parents, their ship, and thought of being back with them. Perhaps that's better than here she thought.

"Sweetheart stay awake. Aw Jack she's hardly here," O'Malley leaned down to see into Lydia's blank face.

That's it. The turquoise was fading grey, his perfect apple shriveling away, he was watching her die. She may not be physically rotting away, but the fire within her was being engulfed in water, suffocating her until she was just a pile of timber. He stopped struggling, slumped in his chair and took one deep breath.

"Saba. That's where you'll find it," he said "only we can complete the ritual."

"There we go. That's all I wanted," O'Malley put the dagger down.

"But I ask of you this, if you have to kill me... Spare her. Let her free with my men, burn the Pearl, maroon them, whatever, just let her live," Jack requested one last thing.

"You really love her, I never thought I'd see the day. After all she's done?" O'Malley asked, walking over to the door and beckoning his men back inside.

"I will always love her. No matter of hurt will change that," Jack told him "we don't have the luxury of living perfect lives."

He chuckled weakly at his last words, Lydia sniffling across from it. She heard it all. And it stuck with her. The past few hours had been a tornado of emotions. They ripped through her, making her mind go from one extreme to the next. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, anything just to feel him close to her. But her voice was gone, so weak. So very weak.

Like they'd been listening the whole time, the men stumbled in, O'Malley ordering them to take Jack back to the brig. Jack protested, reaching out to Lydia, but he was dragged away, his voice shouting out her name. O'Malley let her free, releasing her arms which made her collapse to the floor, O'Malley stepping over her and to the door.

"Get yourself presentable girl. I won't have a woman on my deck dressed like that," O'Malley murmured, storming out and locking the door behind him.

Trapped. Locked inside the cabin for what would be hours, Lydia managed to drag herself to the mess that was once her necklace, picking it up into her hands. Her tears could drown the deck, her whimpers destroy anyone with a kind heart. Resting her head over the carnage, Lydia sighed.

"I will always love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

#  Chapter 10 

##  The Once Great Man 

Blinking his eyes open, Jack found himself back in his cell face down on the ground. There was a pounding ache in his head, as well as the rest of his body. Her screams were still prevelant in his mind, spinning and repeating with seemingly no end. Rolling himself onto his back, Jack was met with the worried glances of his crew, scanning his battered face for injuries, which was pointless as you could see the dried blood on his face for miles off.

"We almost thought you wouldn't wake up," Barbossa said.

"Where's Lydia?" Jack looked around.

"She never came back. Serves her right, probably in cahoots," Gibbs grumbled "why we never bring a woman on board."

"That's not what happened," Jack shifted so his back was against the wall "you didn't see what they did to her."

Tilting their heads, the crew watched him, saw him shiver at the mention of her name and shake his hands disgustedly. Jack was sweating yet shivering where he sat. His eyes were somewhere else, rewatching the tales that were the night before. They could hear the screams, everyone could, but after a while you can quite those sounds until they are merely a whisper. And if they are from a traitor, they're even easier to drown out.

"They know where the treasure is."

Jack stood up and started pacing, as much as he could in the small cell. His mind went straight to formulating a plan, though the soreness in his bones did make him struggle.

"She told them?" Barbossa questioned.

"I said things I didn't mean and now she's up there with no one," Jack continued pacing.

"Jack-"

"I thought she was in cahoots with him. I can't believe I thought that. She would never-"

"Jack!" Barbossa yelled, Jack shouting and jumping "slow down, tell us what happened to you and blondy."

Taking a breath, Jack shook his head quickly then leant his arms in the metal bars separating them. The crew manouvered so they could all see him as his took one last breath.

"I thought she had lied to me, and she did, she didn't tell me about Peter. And I'm so hurt because of it. But mates what they did to her, I couldn't watch, I had to stop it," he said "I told them. It was the only thing to make em stop. And now she's alone and I don't know what they may do to her next. You should have seen her, it wasn't her."

"What you mean?" Regetti asked.

"That gorgeous spark she has, I didn't see it," Jack sniffled "we need a plan."

•••••••••••

Lydia didn't sleep. She sat there, staring into oblivion, with zero thoughts. Like a blank page, her mind sat waiting to be used, waiting for her to do something, anything, but she couldn't move. Finding a mirror wasn't so hard. She could make herself look presentable, get rid of her smeared makeup and messy hair, but she was dead behind her eyes. Permanently watered, permanently red. Her beauty was often defined by her eyes, and now they stood as a warning, the only part of her that broke the facade that she was fine. That she could pick herself off the floor and fight them.

A few days ago she would. A few days ago she could take every one of O'Malley's men. But now she had no chance. Because she could barely lift herself off the floor anymore. Though the initial shock of the pain was intense, and now it had faded, she still couldn't bring herself to move. Even the thought sent a shock wave down her skin warning her not to.

As sunlight peered through the stained windows, Lydia saw the true appearence of the room. It would have been charming if it hadn't been used for torture. Dark wood in the furniture, clean and neat, similar to Jack's cabin the first time she saw it. It was warm and inviting for a place that held to much behind its doors. Slowly lifting herself up, Lydia crossed over to where a ledge met the window, cleared of all the clutter in its way. The perfect place to sit and watch as the Pearl trailed behind them, the faint dots of guards on the deck. Pressing her hands to the window she thought of Jack. She hoped he was alright, and that he was willing to forgive her for all of this.

"I'm sorry to disturb you dear," O'Malley's voice appeared at the door.

"Don't act like you care for me," She said still staring out the window.

"I suppose I shouldn't. But I don't want our guest to not receive proper treatment," O'Malley shut the door behind him "so I brought you breakfast."

Gazing over her shoulder, Lydia was met with the older man holding out a wooden trey, a plate of food in the middle and a drink to the side. Gently he placed it down beside her, making no effort to force her to the meal in any way. He did however sit down across from her, watching as she raised a brow at him.

"You haven't poisoned it have you?" She asked.

"No no."

"Why are you really doing this?" Lydia leaned forward "after what you did to me last night."

"That was only in attempt to get the location of your treasure, I would have never had done it otherwise," He told her.

"And Peter? What was his reason? Was it the same?"

Lowering his gaze, O'Malley bit the insides of his cheeks. There was a bitter feeling inside of him, like disappointment. Time and time again Peter proved to be someone O'Malley didn't want on board. And yet he kept him around. He want to be the one to tear Jack apart, but watching it presented a feeling O'Malley couldn't explain. A feeling of his chest contracting and his vision blurring as he watched Jack's eyes on her body on the ground. The reminder of a face he once knew, before it was covered in eye makeup and long hair. Suppose it was regret. But why would he feel guilt for the man who ruined his life.

"I apologise for my son. Peter will not go anywhere near you from now on," O'Malley promised her, a promise he did intended on keeping.

Widening her eyes, Lydia leant back.

"Your son?"

"Yes there is much to explain my dear," He said.

"Like how you knew Jack?" Lydia subconsciously picked up a bite of food, her hunger taking over.

O'Malley nodding with a faint smile as she began to eat, her glass eyes filling with glee as she took a bite. At least she won't be starving while under his watch.

"I was part of Jack's crew before he turned to piracy. Back when The Pearl was formerly known as the Wicked Wench," O'Malley informed her "we were ordered to sale to the island Kerma for it's legendary treasure under the order of Beckett who you know very well," Lydia sighed at the mention of his name "we were ordered to capture the natives and transfer them as slaves to the Bahamas. But Jack didn't want to do that. He and our crew liberated them, much to my protest, and set them free. It was all fine and dandy before Beckett found us. We were each branded as pirates and the Wicked Wench was set alight and sunk. No idea how jack got it back but what I do know is that I was not meant to become a pirate. But because of association I was branded one too. And ever since I've wanted my revenge for Jack ruining my life. I chased him down for years, sparking fights and eventually getting my own ship and crew of like-minded brains to help. But Jack outsmarted me everytime. Until you showed up. Jack let his guard down around you, and in turn I could slip in and get what I want, an a nice reward for it too."

"Why go through all this effort?"

"Because I lost everything. My life, my family, my wife! She even dumped my own son on me, said she didn't want him to grow up like me around her. Jack has seen nothing but jewels since, his life has improved!" O'Malley raised his voice "and I want to see to it he knows exactly what I experienced, losing everything he loved."

"And killing him is going to get that?" Lydia was skeptical.

Rising from her seat, Lydia patted her dress down. Lately she's heard her fair share of plans from people she perceived as villains, being dragged into them, curtousey of Jack. However she couldn't picture this one, why someone would want to tear down others who hadn't experienced what they had?

She's heard it before. Someone going through something horrendous they feel the need to have everyone else go through the exact same pain. They believe they are sending a message, getting those to understand what it is they go through, but it only ends in blood and tears. They are definitely sending a message, but it is the opposite of the message they want to be sending. To stand and claim he'd gone through the worst without even asking what Jack went through alarmed her. To stand there and assume Jack had never experienced losing someone alarmed her. Because he had. In that moment she felt an honor to protect him, to show that Jack isn't so easy to read.

"Killing him isn't going to solve anything O'Malley. What he did was not with malicious intent. He was freeing slaves! Are you really going to try and kill him over him freeing people who deserve to be free?"

"My dear this is the East India trading company we are in new times. I don't agree either but we have to go with what we are told," He walked over to her "I was following orders, he was neglecting that over a few hundred people."

"A few hundred? Do you hear how crazy you sound, these are human beings. You know what I'm proud of Jack for doing what he did, whatever game you're trying to play to get my to sympathize with you will not work," Lydia pushed past him "he did the right thing, you are just a coward for following those so blindly."

Clenching his jaw, O'Malley took away any caring glances he was sending her, struggling to keep his rage to a low.

"I thought you would understand. After all he took your life from you too. Isn't that a p on your wrist, did you receive that willingly?" He mocked.

"He didn't take my life from me. I chose to go with him because frankly living under the ruling of a man using me for my wealth wasn't it for me," She folded her arms "and to answer your question no I didn't receive it willingly but I'll take it a thousand times more if it means Jack would be safe."

Going red as a tomato, O'Malley stormed out, slamming the door behind him. It was satisfying getting the last word, Lydia always seeming to get the upper hand with her words. Something much more effective than any sword could be. But that still didn't mean the conversation didn't send her exhausted. She slumped by the ledge where her food lied, presumably going cold by now. She was still weak, no matter of yelling could save that. If only it reduced her more and more.

She'd seen enough of men clouded by their hatred for Jack Sparrow, it was clearly becoming a running theme. Some delusional man coming along and trying his hardest to take down the great Captain Jack Sparrow, and all failing. Maybe a woman would take that place one day, Lydia hoped in a change of face, as never did it seem that these battles would end. More foes came along to pick another battle, before they eventually die because they had no chance in the first place. All apart from Barbossa. But he was a special breed, a man Lydia was trusting more and more.

The confines of the cabin made it easier to sleep after her explosive moment with O'Malley. As her eyes glided shut she thought of many things to drown out the screams in her mind, like a sunset or Jack's hand enclosed in her own. Her hand squeezed the air, mimicking the feeling of his palm against hers. It was enough to sooth her asleep, imagining his voice by her ear, whispering all the silly things that came into his head.

••••••••••

"You understand men?" Barbossa hushed as a guard walked by.

Devising a plan was easy enough, only if O'Malley does what they expect him to do. They past it along each man until everyone held in the brig understood. Gibbs was still worried, questioning Lydia's intent but Jack assured him they had to save her. No longer did Jack care about his own fait as hers seems that much more dangerous, especially with Peter involved.

At the helm, Peter clenched his jaw, tapping his foot like it was uncontrollable. The man steering the ship coward away as Peter huffed, even he was scared of his temper at that point. Because he was like a tea pot sizzling with boiling water, steam flying out into the air. His heartbeat never slowed, it kept pumping like two hands were squeezing it tightly. However even if a vein looked ready to pop in his neck, his hair was perfectly tamed, his shirt clean and rolled up to his elbows and unbuttoned generously. He read like a prince, perfectly mannered however much he was enraged. Hearing the door to the cabin swing open, he shot his head down, seeing O'Malley plough out the room with an anger like his own. Immediately he was heading down the stairs, as if to catch a glimpse at the woman who did this to his father.

"No more are we protecting her. She's just like the rest of the scum," O'Malley spat.

"What did she say sir?"

"She agreed with Jack. Of course she did the bitch," O'Malley muttered "I explained it to her, told her how her lover ruined my life and she barged past me and said that Jack did the right thing. The right thing!"

Glancing at the door, Peter wanted to go in himself at explain it, but he had no energy to waste. Besides, he didn't want to hurt her, the perfect woman didn't deserve that. He thought to the previous night, what he did, he couldn't stomach it, couldn't see the bruises he left behind. Not even if she deserved it. Peter did not think of Jack, only her. He did not think of the treasure or his father's revenge, he thought of her.

The lady he met at the bar. The radiant woman so sweet and kind and polite to a man she had only just met. He didn't love easily. Such a thing was impossible with his father and his revenge. Revenge he never saw fitted with him. Being born into pirate life, too young to know what he had before it, Peter didn't see the need for revenge. He had his life which he loved. But how much was his own?

How much was him following his father blindly, just because he was his father? How much longer would he sit by as his father dug himself deeper and deeper? It was only soon he'd hit hell. It wasn't far. And he was digging right for it.

"We'll deal with them both on the island," Peter said "once they do the task, they die."

O'Malley smiled and patted Peter's shoulder, almost proud. But you would have to pry that out of him to get him to say it.

The ocean separated the island and their ship. It would try to stop it the best it could, sending waves high enough to crash on the deck. But the ships were stronger than the water, pushing through until the little island came into the view.


	11. Chapter 11

#  Chapter 11 

##  The Trick 

The day had come. Saba was in their sight, an island bigger than the last, cut off by a long stretch of jungle. Trees disguised the mountains far into the land, a wall of emerald green like no other. The sky was clear and turquoise, fluttering down to the white sand by the waters. Lydia was dragged outside by the shackles on her wrists, gasping as she saw the islands beauty. Her parents, as smart as they were, had picked the perfect location, an island so much like themselves. Beautiful and full of secrets. Of course they picked the island with the longest trek, but the easier it were for them to escape before they got to the treasure.

Her royal blue dress pooled down to her ankles as she stumbled forward, O'Malley watching the island ahead. Forced by his side, Lydia scanned the deck for any sign of her crew, just as they were being heaved one by one to the deck next. A smile crossed her face as she saw Jack was alive, and that he was healing despite the clear ache in his legs. Barbossa and Gibbs followed him, rather suspiciously eyeing up the other men onboard, like they were counting them. As their eyes met hers they made a noise seeing her in the dress for the first time.

Jack had described it. Described it's intricate patterns and how it fitted her like it was designed especially for her, yet they believed it was Jack being Jack. How he always talked of her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, which was never something they could deny. Her shoulders slumped as she got used to the chains around her wrists, twisting her arms to get any sort of leverage. Subtly, Barbossa elbowed Jack, titling his head to Lydia so his attention would be on her. Jack's eyes softened immediately.

Even doing something as simple as making sure her wrists wouldn't run raw, she still was so beautiful. His breath hitched at the sight of her, still perfect when she was so broken. Sleep had aided her, giving her time to gain strength and courage needed for the next event. Her makeup was gone, her hair was up in a ponytail with little beads threaded through and her dress was securely on. Although in the puffy dress, Lydia stood with as much confidence as she could muster, glaring at anyone who even dared to look her way.

"As per our ladies request we'll take you all along with us," O'Malley announced "though I was skeptical best to give madam's dying wish a run at least."

"You said no harm was going to come of her. Going back on your word again mate?" Jack smirked.

"Well when she told me she agreed with you ruining my life I thought she was fair game huh dear?"

Rolling her eyes, Lydia looked away the best she could, difficult when omalley was holding the chains binding her wrists together.

"Silent treatment that's alright. Load the boats! No one rests till we find the treasure!" He shouted, tugging Lydia along to his boat.

Reaching the beach was easy. Soon O'Malley's crew had their captives in an orderly huddle, Lydia in the front with O'Malley holding her chain. Peter blocked her off from Jack, mumbling to himself as he held Lydia's bag. After informing them that she needed the journals to understand the secret code to get to the treasure, Lydia was allowed a few of her belongings to be carried by Peter, something O'Malley grinned at. Seeing his son moan silently with the satchel in hand, his sword in his other, was not a bad sight for him.

Yet what he didn't see behind the scrunched up face and unrecognizable grumbles, was that Peter's mind was somewhere else, watching Lydia. Although his grip was tight on his sword he was completely relaxed, formulating his own plan, like everyone appeared to be doing. He wanted her. He wanted her in her beautiful gown and soft hair, and he wouldn't stop until he had her. Peter imagined slipping away with her, escaping the Pearl and O'Malley and living how he dreamed of. A little cottage in a blanket of fields stretching over the horizon, Peter and Lydia. His lips twitched into a smile. Before he didn't care for her, he was prepared to use her for his father's revenge, but now it was different. Now he couldn't bare let her die. Because he wanted her for himself.

Once they hit the sand, Barbossa and Gibbs counted the men around them again, specifically their weapons. O'Malley's crew came with their fair share and as they strolled up the sandy beach to patches of grass, they eyed each man and what they carried with them. Guns, swords, even axes and bombs were wrapped around the men's belts, like tokens of their strength. The tall broody man to Pintels left carried and axe that was the length of his torse while the short man to Barbossa's right had a collection of knives and bombs on his person.

"Do you know where we're heading?" O'Malley asked as they reached the first few trees.

"No I don't. But I assume it has to be one of the mountains, where a hidden cave must lie," she told him, O'Malley nodding in agreement.

Truth be told Lydia had no recollection or clue where the treasure must lie, but picking the furthest option would be the best for her to figure out her plan of escape. If she could wiggle her hands free at all. The chain was unmovable, impossible to even twist her wrists through. It would take a lot to break them free, without the key that was loose around Peter's neck, presumably as she wouldn't go near him.

Jack stumbled along quietly, leaving Barbossa and Gibbs to do most of the planning. If O'Malley saw the Pearl's captain nattering to his crew, it could give away what they were planning to do. So he kept his head low and counted the grass and leaves they went by. The jungle was thick, swallowing them into the abyss. One wrong turn and you would be lost, becoming a moss covered corpse being used by the ground as fertilizer. Leaves swung low and blocked the sky, meaning only a few slips of light got through, but enough for them to see their path. With Lydia in one hand, O'Malley used his other to chop down branches and leaves in their way, holding her tight so she wouldn't trip.

The further they got in, the hotter it became. Pintel and Regetti began to fan themselves in the back, already feeling their clothes stick to their skin. A jungle like this was humid, too humid for men who carry around a variety of different metal objects with them, although the Pearl's crew was lacking in that department. Barbossa and Gibbs had counted all the weapons surrounding them, liking the look of the shiny sword in Peter's hand. Pirates had an eye for shiny objects, and this one was definitely one to fight over. But ambushing them when they were on the move was not the plan.

"Would have thought you'd want to have some conversation. After all you were very talkative the other day," Jack caught up to Peter.

"Shut up pirate."

"Oh but don't forget you're one too my friend. No good pretending you're not," Jack grinned mischievously "so what is your big plan? Use me and Lydia for the riches and kill us just like that? Seems foolish."

"Jack I'm rather tired of your voice," O'Malley called over his shoulder.

"You'd be surprised how many people have told me that."

"Would I?"

O'Malley stopped briefly to look over his shoulder, giving Jack a glare before continuing on his walk. Lydia glance over her shoulder as well, Jack sending her a wink that left a rosy colour on her cheeks, which them made Peter's sneer under his breath.

Keeping an eye of Peter, Jack felt a smile flick onto his face. He knows that look. The look of jealousy, the same one he wore when he found out about Peter and Lydia. That same narrowed eyes look that Jack gave on the ship, he knew it. Peter could pretend Jack couldn't, pretend that anyone couldn't see it, but it was right in front of their faces.

It had to be mid-day, the sun blaring through the trees and pressing into the already burning skin of the crew. The humidity left them almost soaked in their own sweat, hoping to come across some form of water source on the way. Because O'Malley never stopped. He didn't pause for a break so they could breath or have a drink, he didn't even let his men have a rest. O'Malley kept pushing and pushing, desperate to find the treasure by sundown. Like a dog, his own panting was audible to the group, sweat dripping down his forehead. He couldn't last long himself, the heat was too much.

Lydia watched him intently. She was the only one to see his face, and she thought the others were lucky not to see it. Like the heat falling from the sky, the smell of the men surrounding her rose from the ground, both equally has poignant. One attacked from above, one rose from their feet to their necks. Both were just as intense, Lydia fanning herself with her hand the best she could. Suffocatingly, her dress clung to her body, her missing her loose fitting shirt she preferably wore. At least then she was covered and still able to breath. In her dress, not only was it tight and warm, it was much to revealing for her.

Dresses had become such the hassle. Lydia missed the freedom of her old dresses, the ones that fitted her the way she wanted and not how certain men deemed necessary. They'd become less of something she wore for herself and more for other people.

Through a patch of heavy trees were an open space of grass, like the perfect waypoint. It was a full circle, the sun creating a stream of light to the side where the sun was slipping by with the afternoon. There O'Malley halted, flipping out a flask from his pocket and taking a long drink before offering it to Lydia. She turned him down.

"So we finally having a rest. We must have been walking for hours," Jack stepped forward.

Huffing, O'Malley turned to him.

"You know what? Alright. Let's settle for the night, I've had enough walking for one day," O'Malley grumbled, throwing down Lydia's chain and walking away.

Hesitating, Lydia picked up the loose chain and held it in her hands, scanning her eyes to where Jack was. He smiled to her as he strolled to Barbossa, inviting her to join with a twitch of his brow. Crossing over to him, she was halted by on of O'Malley's men.

"Oh no. No need for you two conspiring," O'Malley said "I'm sure you don't mind my company."

"Fine. But I would like to sit."

"Of course for the lovely lady," O'Malley guided her away.

Pulling the chain so it was taut of the tree, Lydia was anchored down, restricted to log she sat on with her wrists in her lamp. It wasn't necessary, as the rest of the Pearl's crew were left chain free in a protected huddle, but O'Malley insisted Lydia be separated from the rest of the crew for reasons he thought were smart but maybe weren't so after all.

As the hours slipped by it seemed the rest was needed for the Pearl's crew. A lot can be planned when you're locked in a huddle. It meant they could plan out their escape further, waiting ever so patiently for the night to come in. That would be the perfect time. However how was the next question. They were outnumbered, overpowered and without luck. Such a small group would be unlikely to beat O'Malley's crew, especially when they held all the weapons and they had none. Jack would throw in his own input but it was no use, not even his crazy ideas could get them out of this one.

••••••••••

Except of course for the men still on the Pearl. Cotton for the last couple days had been stuck in boredom, petting his parrot who was locked in the brig with him and the rest of the crew. The man of few words was growing tired of the scraps left by O'Malley's crew, tired of his own crew members bickering. He wanted an out. No longer was he going to be the one to sit and wait for it all to happen, he was going to help them, starting with getting out of the brig.

Signalling to his bird he nodded to the keys that were attached to the wall where a guard was eating his dinner. The parrot squawked and hoped of his shoulder to an open I'm the cage.

"What's he doing cotton?" One of the crew members with him asked.

But Cotton didn't answer, he held up a finger to his lips to tell him to be quiet, not to make another noise. His specialty was his silence, so he will lead as such. Perking up, the men in the surrounding cells leaned closer to the bars, watching the parrot edge closer outside the cage. With each hop, the guard munched on his food, completely oblivious to the escape attempt happening right beside him. Cotton smiled to the parrot, encouraging him to make their escape.

And the parrot did just that.

Launching out the gap in the bars, Cotton's parrot belched louder that it ever did before, pounding into the man's face mid bite. The crew sniggered as the guards food was wedged into his face before sliding into his lap. Any sane person would start questioning how Cotton managed to get his parrot to do that, as all the previous times he attempted his parrot was not so responsive. But as the crew had been living of crumbs from leftovers, their sanity didn't question the bird pecking the skin of the guard. In fact they cheered it.

That parrot had some power to him. It stabbed and stabbed into the man's face, him screaming and swinging his arms around in a defense, yet failing too. So his next best idea was standing up and making a run for it, forgetting his guard duties for the sake of his sanity. Cotton's parrot stopped as soon as he slipped away and if he had a humans face, this parrot would be very smug in that moment. As the Pearl's crew clapped the parrot, it snatched the keys off the hook and flew back to cotton, dropping it into his hands. Silently, Cotton thanked him before unlocking the door, making the crew leave just as quietly he freed the rest of them.

"What do we do now?" A crew member asked.

"Yeah we're a bit outnumbered here," another said.

"Armoury below!" Cotton's parrot squawked, the men's eyes lighting up.

Sneaking by O'Malley's crew was easier that expected, mostly because their were only a few on the Pearl. Heading down to the armory, Cotton kept a close eye on the men on the ship, they needed to save the crew, wherever they may be in that moment. Their journey had stopped, they'd must had come to the island by now, so they had to get to them quick before something could happen.

The armory was small but held all their weapons they'd "collected" through their times. Swords, guns, all sorts were neatly sorted below deck. Cotton sent them off fast, telling them in his own way to get enough for them and they crew that's captured. His first thought was what his Captain needed. He deserved only the best, and Cotton was going to find it. Digging around he found a shining silver sword that he was surprised hadn't been used, it's spiraling pattern so beautiful he could barely pull his eyes away. As he slipped it into his belt as well as his own sword, his next thought was Lydia.

Cotton thought of her like a daughter he never had. That sweet young girl that was gentle and kind to every one of the crewmen. He didn't know what happened on O'Malley's ship, or in the cave, but he was determined to help her.

"We got everything we could Cotton. Now we need to get of this ship and 'elp them," a crewman said.

"Aaa get her sword!" Cotton's parrot squawked.

"What sword?"

Cotton understood because it was the one thing Lydia never took anywhere with her. Her trusted Mahogany sword. He nodded and motioned for them to follow suit, guiding them up the stairs to where O'Malley's men lied. In a group they shared dinner and laughed together, until seeing their captives out the brig with an impressive amount of weapons.

"Oi what you lot doing?" A gruesome man questioned them.

"Well we are gonna 'elp our captain. So if you don't mind," the man next to Cotton sneared, pulling out his sword.

••••••••••

The log wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep in the world, as well as being surrounded by men smelling worse that anything Lydia had ever smelled before. While her crew sat together strategizing, she slouched with her hands in her lap, her eyes drooping with every passing minute. She could see them planning something, and she wanted to awake when it happens.

O'Malley was with his own crew, half his attention on her and half it on whatever one of his men where saying to him. Peter was by his side, head in one hand while his other played with rocks on the ground like a child bored out it's mind. How she could ever found Peter attractive Lydia didn't know, because watching him sulk was not a good look. Then again what he did to her would be enough to stop anyone finding him attractive. Peering over to Jack, he was mid whisper, using his time up wisely.

If it weren't for Lydia spying on him, Jack would have been able to hold his focus, but she was so profound in his eyesight he couldn't help but turn and smile. Her face instantly warmed as he did, like he was all she needed to keep herself content. And he was. But they both knew this, they both knew the effect each had on the other, nothing could break that.

"Jack we're outnumbered what do we do?" Gibbs shook his shoulder.

"The only one tied down is Lydia, when they sleep we attack," he said, most of his crew nodding except for Barbossa.

"And how you suppose we do that?"

"Um... Improvise. What I do best," Jack replied.

Barbossa scoffed lightly and leaned back where he was sat. A plan as vague as improvise what not what they needed. O'Malley's men had their weapons tight in their hands, and pirates are often trained to wake up fast when there's an intruder. What hope did they have, Barbossa was beginning to think they had none. So did the rest of the crew. O'Malley had outsmarted them, it would take a miracle to set them free.

As everyone else fell asleep, Barbossa stayed awake, tapping his foot impatiently. Lydia was on her own, her eyes fully shut after fighting it for so long, the crew huddled together, Pintel and Regetti using each other as pillows. How they could be so fine with their impending deaths Barbossa didn't know. He'd seen death, like Jack and Lydia, it wasn't something he wanted to see again. He'd died for Jack before, he's not doing it again.

So as he heard the faint tussle of bushes in the distance, his head instantly perked up. He moved to add some more wood to the fire, acting like a signal for whatever was out there, if it wasn't just the wind. The endless jungle had no other light, anyone venturing inside would find them straight away. After that the tussles were silent, as if they knew they'd been heard. Instead of pushing to know what it was, Barbossa bent back to where he was sitting, nudging Jack to wake him. He grumbled and swatted his hand away but when Barbossa hit him harder, he fully awoke.

"What, what Hector?" He moaned rubbing his eyes.

"I heard something in the jungle."

"Probably some animal preparing to eat us. Though it'll probably go for Gibbs first you because of the-"

"What's going for me first?" Gibbs woke next, forcing Barbossa to roll his eyes and shush them.

"Gents hush your traps will you. I 'eard something and it didn't sound like an animal," he whispered.

Animatedly, Jack shut his mouth and made a zipping motion with his hand. It was obvious he didn't believe him. Until he heard a russling sound himself. At one he brightened up, all his sleepiness gone. His hand reached for his sword but it wasn't there. None of them had anything, but the ability to wait it out.

Slowly it got louder and louder, more and more of the same sound echoing in the trees. Like it was multiplying, the sound becoming clearer the closer it got. The sound of footprints, and a faint squawk that was quickly hushed. Grinning Jack knew the squawk, hearing it so many times in the past it became the Pearl's pet. Out of the shadows came a face, with a big grin and messy wrinkles. Cotton. The faces of the crew lit up, keeping their silence as Cotton stepped fully into the light holding so many weapons Jack was surprised he could carry them all.

Not to rouse suspicion from sleeping O'Malley, Cotton crouched and layed the weapons out, pointing behind him to where they found the rest of the crew was hidden. Another man appeared beside Cotton with more weapons, acting like Cotton's voice.

"We've come to rescue you Captain," he said "figured they must of taken your weapons, so we bought you some new ones."

"Good lad. Cotton I can't thank you enough," Jack lightly patted his shoulder, Cotton grinning wider.

"There should be enough for everyone, if not, steal theirs," the man chuckled.

"Aye that'll about do it. You lads saved us," Barbossa thanked them "now we need to plan this properly.

Distributing the weapons seemed easy enough, until Jack got his own. A sword he hadn't used in a long time. He kept it with him wherever he went, hidden away in the armory so no one saw. Luckily no one did, not even Barbossa when he took the Pearl from him. It was a weapon of his past, decorated the way he used to hold dear. Jack saw no purpose in fancy weaponry, which you would believe would be the opposite with how he behaves, but when he looses half the things he steals, it didn't seem worth it. Holding it in his hands he felt the perfect weight of the blade, the handle that was fitted for only his hand. Why hadn't he used it for so long he may never know, because now he felt unstoppable.

When everyone had their weapons, there was one left in the middle of the pile. Lydia's sword. One she got from her parents in the locker, the Mahogany handle gleaming in the moonlight. Everyone stopped and stared before turning to Lydia, her peacefully sleeping alone. Jack's eyes softened as he looked at her, her body slumped in the dress, using it to warm her. Taking the sword he tucked it away on his belt, ordering his men to get ready.

"How we're going to attack? Bit bad to wake em up like that," Pintel said.

"Then let's give them a nice waking, they wanted a fight, let's give it to them," Jack replied "Cotton, Cotton's parrot, do the honors."

Nodding, Cotton looked to his shoulder where he parrot stood proud, already knowing his order but waiting for him to say it anyway. Jerking his head Cotton gave the go ahead and perhaps because most of the men hadn't eaten enough, but they could have sworn they saw the parrot smile. Launching from his shoulder, the parrot flew through the air, squawking like a maniac. He landed on O'Malley and screamed into his ear, waking him and his men roughly. They plugged their ears as they rose, O'Malley grunting to himself as he swatted the bird away.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

Lydia was awoken also, gasping as she saw the rest of the Pearl's crew standing behind Jack and Barbossa, swords at the ready.

"Sorry mate but it looks like your men aren't as smart as you hoped aye?" Jack giggled as he jumped forward "now you wanted a fight so let's have one, so you can die and finish this once and for all. Savvy?"

Snatching his sword, O'Malley stepped up, Peter doing the same.

"What makes you think you can beat us. Look at you," he said.

"Yeah well look at you mate. I believe you've forgotten a very important thing," Jack smiled at Barbossa "tell him."

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa smirked.

"He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye that I am."

With his last words, Jack sprung forward, clashing his sword with O'Malley's. It was a tight space, Lydia was shocked they'd picked this area to fight, but Jack was more eager to kill than ever. And she wanted a hand in. While the rest of the men began to fight, Lydia shook and wiggled her shackles. They were still on tight, keeping her locked to the tree behind her. She needed the key. The shiny piece of metal conveniently strapped around Peter's neck. Catching his eye, she glared, Peter understanding and laughing as he swung at Barbossa. Standing up, she began to tug at the tree, as if it would do anything. The guards surrounding her had all since abandoned their posts, probably for the better as Pintel and Regetti ran madly at them. Cursing under her breath, Lydia scanned around for anything, a twig maybe, something flimsy that she could pick the lock with. Unfortunately however, the ground was bare, although beginning to be filled with men's bodies crashing to the ground.

"The key is around Peter's neck by the way!" Lydia called, hoping Barbossa heard her.

And he did, spinning back to face Peter who began to grow pale. Barbossa had no plans to kill Peter, that was more suited for Jack or Lydia, but he could hold him off until they get to him themselves. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy throwing the boy off. Barbossa had his own pent up rage, brewing deep inside a hatred so strong it almost consumed him. Peter wrecked both Jack and Lydia, two people Barbossa reluctantly cared for. Like a father in an odd way, a young dad he would call himself, he wanted the best for them. And himself of course, which involved a very nice ship if he kept them alive.

So when he finally saw the flash of a key around Peter's neck, Barbossa went in, swiping his sword through to hook of the string, yanking it away until the key was in his hand. Peter had to give it to him, he was excellent on the sword. Freeing Lydia was one of his top priorities either way, he wanted her to watch everything he planned. Checking over his shoulder, Barbossa tossed Lydia the key, her snatching it and lowering it to her wrists.

"That was a clever trick old man," Peter snarled "shame now really isn't it?"

"Shame about what?"

"Shame that you're gonna have to step aside when I take him down," Lydia appeared by Barbossa's side, twiddling her sword in her hand that Jack tossed to her.

"Ah that is a shame," Barbossa patted her shoulder, leaving to attack a different pirate.

Huffing, Peter raised his sword, his face sweating as he saw the pride on hers.

"I don't want to hurt you. We were going to leave together," Peter said.

"Us? Together? Look what you did to me, to my family! How do you ever think I would have an ounce of attraction towards you?" Lydia laughed mockingly.

Peter's face grew dark as he pounced forward, swiping the best he could. But he was sloppy, Lydia barely making any effort to move out the way before countering his attack. His eyes were blinded in rage, face red as he swung as hard as he could, forcing Lydia backwards. Like a gladiators stage, fights continued around them, the small space proving to be unworthy for this battle. She's fought in caves, great ships and islands, a tiny clearing in a jungle was horrendous. Light was only brought through the light haze of moonlight and the bonfire that struggling to keep itself alight, leaving harsh shadows on Peter's face. He'd turned from the sweet man she first met, to an enraged psychopath, earning in low blows across her as she moved backwards. Harshly, Lydia's back collided with another's, her having just enough time to spy over her shoulder to see who it was.

"You alright love?" Jack winked.

Scoffing lightly, Lydia dropped her hand, feeling around Jack's belt for any she could use against Peter.

"Darling I don't think now's the time. Perhaps later?"

"Oh you flirt that's not what I'm after," she grunted, snagging his knife from his belt.

Pushing against Peter's sword, she got back to get the upper hand. She kept her dagger filled hand behind her, planting her feet strong on the ground as Peter lost control. He was losing his breath, putting in so much energy the first round, he didn't have enough for more. As much as she wanted him dead, Lydia saw the confusion and terror on his face. The confliction. It was unclear, how he changed so face, how he had no self control over his emotions, rather to just stab with no aim.

Most of these men had been double her age, with built up anger over years of hardships. Peter had to be around the same age as her and had nothing else except his father's plan. Lydia wouldn't feel sorry for him, he's proven to deserve no sympathy, however a child raised this way is surely likely to cross this path. Lydia was lucky to wake on Port Royals beaches and not a place like Tortuga, or to a family like O'Malley. She joined this willingly, Peter didn't.

Panting, Peter fell to his knees, falling further as Lydia looked down at him. He could stop her, push his sword right to her heart as she stood over him motionless. He had every possiblity to, but he didn't. Resting on his elbows, Peter watched her, her sword pointed to his neck to keep him still, but her dress rising from her heavy breathing like her chest was trying to push it away from her. As the fighting continued, they stayed completely still.

Having something rare in common with someone can be revolutionary, or terrifying. They were both born into this world, suffering extremely different lives. Peter could have been her if she was left in the wrong hands, she could have grown up just as blind to the joys life can bring. Determination was one of Peter's clear powers, though it came with a price. As as he was chasing that plan, that revenge for his father, he forgot the part where he was meant to live. He forgot that life isn't about claiming power or following your parents demands, it's about claiming your own path. Lydia was lucky to find her own life and future, with an incredible found family by her side, and she despised that Peter missed that. Because amongst all the hatred, he was still a boy, lost within the clutches of greed.

"Why are you just standing there? Kill me," Peter whimpered.

"I don't want to. Yes I mean I do but..." Lydia kept her sword steady "you didn't deserve this, you deserved a good life."

"It's too late for that. Don't feel empathy for me now Lydia. Or you let my father win," he said "I can't thank you enough."

Quickly, Lydia grabbed his arms and pulled him in front of her, pressing her sword to his throat. He flinched but complied, not fighting back against her.

"I hate this part," Lydia whispered "but if I can use you to take down your father, I hope you can forgive me."

"He wouldn't care. All he's wanted is to kill Jack all these years," Peter murmured "he died a long time ago, so did I. I'm not who I used to be. Maybe in another life we could have been friends."

"Hmm maybe," Lydia looked up "O'Malley! Say goodbye!"

Lydia Mahogany has killed quite a few people in her times as a pirate. Big enemies to nameless men following orders. It doesn't make it easier, killing more and more. It only makes her defect more from who she used to be. You can never wipe away their blood, or their face melting to the ground. You one day can forget them, if you've killed that many, but a part of you is broken. You're not the same. You can't convince yourself that you are.

"No!" O'Malley screamed as Peter's body dropped to the ground "what have you done to my boy!"

Like he carried a thousand voices, O'Malley screamed loud enough to shake the trees. Kicking Jack to the side, O'Malley charged for her, Lydia bringing up her sword. Everyone stopped and turned, seeing the body at her feet.

"Don't act like you cared!" Lydia shouted as their swords clashed.

"That's my son of course I-"

"That's just it though isn't it? He's your son! You've dragged- you've dragged him everywhere for your stupid- revenge!" She grunted in-between blows "he didn't want that! You ruined any life he could have had!"

"No!"

Behind them, Jack stood intently, everyone still with him. Jack didn't care for Peter, he didn't care for their father son relationship. He never had a great one with his own father, he couldn't bring himself to look at others. People moved as Lydia and O'Malley crashed together, her dress almost tripping her up.

As she began to stumble, Jack stepped forward and swung and arm under her, catching her before she could fall. Gently he let her go before standing before O'Malley himself. O'Malley halted for a brief moment, his chest reaching high as he breathed in.

"It's not worth it O'Malley. Why are you doing this?" Jack held his arms out "must you follow this man? A man trying to kill me for freeing slaves!" Jack addressed O'Malley's crew "your Captain is a coward. Always had been, always will be."

"I was terrified of you when we first met. I saw you as a ruthless cold man, which you are," Lydia stepped next to Jack "but this? This? I don't understand you. I don't understand why you're doing this. The people we fought before you at least had a solid reason to start these battles. Granted not good ones but more solid that oh he ruined my life boo hoo," Lydia mocked "do you want to know what Peter said to me? That you wouldn't care if he died. That he died a long time ago, so did you. Peter is my age, and you killed before he could live. It's crazy really."

Gazing at Jack, his face was in awe. How strong she'd become. From a woman so timid, so gentle, to someone with so much strength and courage. It was like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Dropping his sword, O'Malley collasped to his knees, blinking rapidly. His men made faces to each other, surrounded by the Pearl. Snaking an arm around Lydia's waist, Jack stared. Stared at O'Malley's defeated face. He didn't have to be killed to understand he's lost, he lost a long time ago. He lost when he didn't do what's right, before Jack was Jack Sparrow, before the Pearl was the Pearl.

It's easy to follow rules you believe in. It's easy to go in blind when you have the ability and privilege to do so. You sometimes forget your morality when faced with that privilege. If you can't see the horror people go through everyday, you sometimes lose your empathy for them. It doesn't make any sense, how someone can deny other people, deny them of basic things. But somehow, it always happens. However, though it is engrained, those who commit those monstrosities, those with too much privilege, will always get what comes to them. Because when you're at the top you don't spot when people climb your tower and when they tear you down, you'll scream, but that's what you deserve. You deserve what's coming, don't act like you don't.

Bringing up his sword, Jack fiddled with it, the blade glowing in the night. Killing like this isn't worth it. Someone unarmed with no way of fighting back shouldn't be killed this way. But men like this, perhaps they do. Shifting his focus to O'Malley, Jack contemplated it. He wanted to take O'Malley down in battle, have everyone watch as he takes him down as dramatically as he could muster. But this, this was pathetic. O'Malley crashed at his knees, almost begging for death. Was it worth it? Jack didn't know.

He threw his sword down, letting collide with the grass. O'Malley glimpsed up, seeing Jack shake his head. Tears were in the older mans eyes, he knew his fate, he was waiting for it. O'Malley's crew were already dead, Barbossa and Gibbs making sure every last one was finished, excluding the ones that ran as soon as they knew they lost. Squeezing Lydia's side, Jack nodded to his men.

"Let's go."

Turning around, they all lowered their heads, beginning their descent into the jungle.

"What no! You call me a coward when you can't even kill me, what is this?" O'Malley startled them as he shot to his feet "you had every chance, every last-"

Within a breath, Lydia spun around, stabbing the dagger in her hand into his chest. She couldn't do, couldn't leave him to live while his son died, it's not fair. She wouldn't be unfair. Again he collapsed to the ground, but not on his own accord, clutching his chest as blood spurted from him. Gasping Jack looked to her, taking the dagger and ripping it from her arms.

"Why did you- why-?"

"I can't. He doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry," Lydia broke down.

Taking Lydia's weapons from her hands, Jack pulled her into an embrace, sighing and he touched her again. Subconsciously his hand came to her head, taking her that much closer to him. Barbossa and the crew put down their weapons and rested as well, exhausted.

Everyone was tired, tired of these messes. They should have expected this adventure to turn south, but no one should go into things with a pessimist way of thinking. When they defeated Beckett and Davy Jones they were on top of the world, believing they were fully unstoppable. Turns out even when you've won, there's more room to fall. They stumbled but survived.

"I love you Lydia, I'm so sorry," Jack held her face in his hands "I can't help but feel this is all my fault."

"But it's not. I should have told you about Peter when he first showed up. I'm sorry," Lydia whispered.

Resting his forehead against hers, Jack sighed again. He didn't want to let her go. He was anchored to her, refusing to pry his hands away. They could see each other, but never be close enough to reach for. So holding her now, Jack felt tears in his eyes.

Your past can be a dangerous weapon. With no care it can rage and come back after you. But even if you believe you have a good past, it can still show that pain. Jack wasn't proud of his past or what he's done to get where he is. A pirates life is one of tricks and often misery. They say freedom is was a pirate thrives on, however those are only in stories. Pirates were a dying breed, being challenged by men full of greed and hate. Once Jack wanted a pirates life you read in stories, one of mischief. Now he only wanted one of happiness, and perhaps doing something that's worth it. Glancing up to his crew, Jack saw the ache in their bones, the injuries, he wanted nothing more than for them all to be happy. For what they've done for him, could make any man cry.


	12. Chapter 12

#  Chapter 12 

##  The Couple 

Holding hands never felt so comforting. As they trekked through the jungle, eyes tired and arms sore, Jack and Lydia clutched each other's hand tightly. Every so often Jack would move to brush his thumb against her knuckles, a small bit of reassurance that they were completely safe. Because nothing else came between them, not even a wild animal in the early morning could attack.

Fireflies lit their way as the crossed the neverending trees and bushes, a soft blue beginning to wake in the sky. Although having barely any sleep they were more awake than ever, taking in the path ahead of them. Lydia had her bag wrapped around her, her journal in her free hand where the previous deciphered codes lied. Their crew was behind them, Barbossa and Gibbs observing the morning glow. It was covered in mist, clear sky's leaving light trails of light through the leaves on the trees. It was peaceful. The mountains in the distance grew wider the closer they became, reaching as high as they could.

Without a map it was difficult, blinding them from any possible clues, but they kept pushing, venturing deeper with every step. Lydia kept her head high, imagining how the stunning scenery would look in her sketchbook or on a canvas. The stretches of emeralds and limes dashing across the page. She would have to save that for later.

As they got deeper, the pattern of the jungle started to shift. From humid trees became clearer paths, rocks in the ground creating and almost footpath. Halting the group, Lydia crouched down and inspected the stones, not for anything in particular, but for something that could help them. They were smoothed down and faintly covered in moss, showing their age. As her eyes dragged up, the slabs continued, a path cut close to perfection.

"We must be close," she said "oh this is exciting."

Jack gave her a quick squeeze before encouraging her further on, the crew beginning to grin with excitement along with her. She promised them she'd share the riches and although after their time with O'Malley they believed she deserved the jewels, they did want some for themselves. Pirates rules.

Her pace quickened as they walked through the pathway, sliding her journal away to pick up her dress. Jack held her hand softly, his face warming with every prickle of excitement that crossed hers. Her treasure was just a light glimmer in his mind, it was unimportant now. No riches could be worth more than her. Even diamonds didn't matter anymore.

When the pathway finished, a giant stone wall stood in their place. A mountain slanted in their path, presumably what they were after. Because looking around there was no way around it, no steps leading circling them, no archways or tunnels, just a big wall of rock. Edging closer, Lydia peered up to the sky, following the rock as it verged to a point above. The crew settled behind her, scanning their eyes around for any other clues. Like arrows, there were multiple different pathways leading all to the same spot, the same slabs decorating them. All signs pointed to the wall, it had to be the spot.

Stepping forward, Barbossa brushed his hand across the rock, feeling a slight soot cover his hands. Disgusted, he drew his hand back and winced as everyone else gasped. Jack moved forward next, unbothered by the soot and frantically rubbed his hands against it, clearing the wall until every last word was there. The group marveled at the lettering, the similar red to the cave of crystals. Dropping her bag, Lydia picked up her decipher and held it out, the crew eyeing it over her shoulder.

"To open the gate, you must repeat the following words with the one that found you first," Lydia gazed up to Jack.

"Alright, my moment lads," Jack cracked his knuckles and listened to Lydia as she showed him the rest of the code.

As the two figured out the rest of the message, the crew checked out the wall. How there was a slight incline where a tall rectangular shape was imprinted in the wall. A door. Or something that resembled a door. It was unclear enough to go unnoticed by anyone who didn't know what lied behind the wall. They wondered how it wasn't found before, as most of the islands in the Caribbean had been claimed. But this one appeared to be conveniently desolate.

"We got it," Lydia said.

"The quest to find the missing child is over. Now we stand awaiting the prize that lies behind this wall. We vow to use it wisely, not to take over the sea with our riches. But with what lies behind this wall, claims our ownership of the Caribbean and Atlantic waters," the two spoke simultaneously "to be taken with care, not to harm or control anyone that crosses our land. To give them freedom in the unforgiving world."

A brief moment passed in which the pair hoped they got the passage right. However, then the moment passed to a few minutes, everyone staring at the unmovable wall.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"How is this even meant to work?" Regetti joined in.

Lydia didn't reply but exhaled deeply. She rocked on her feet at she awaited any change, even the slightest budge of the stone. It wasn't clear how this works, or how her parents had the capability to magic such a contraption into existence. But then again secrets can carry so large and unforgettable.

Though when those secrets are set free, like they always do, the impact is unforgettable. A rumble was heard underneath them, a crackling of pebbles falling off the wall. Shaking, the wall began to indent, a perfect rectangle breaking free. It slid back and then to the side, revealing a tunnel. Gasping, Lydia turned to Jack, her smile growing wide.

"Well men pick your jaws off the floor we got some treasure to find," Barbossa elbowed past Pintel and Regetti and motioned for Jack and Lydia to walk through.

Together, Lydia and Jack stepped into the tunnel and was met with small candles ready to be lit as they all passed. They assumed it was them who were to light them, however as they passed, the candles flickered alight, the flame bursting onto the air. A collection of noises were made from the men behind them, astonished by the caves magic.

The tunnel felt as though it went on forever. Soon the entrance was a mere shape behind them, the candles extinguishing once they were past them. As they got further it got cooler, the distance underground becoming clear. Lydia was shocked by her parents attempts, how they could conjure the cave up into this much detail while raising her. The journals gave no indication that this was going to be the way, Lydia always assumed the treasure would be hidden behind a wall like the Isle de Muerta. Their power was much more than she could have ever expected, it was almost too much.

Their walk was stopped when they reached the end of the tunnel, cornered by three walls and an odd mound of rock to the side. On top of the mound was a slit, deep enough so it was unclear how far it went. Jack repeated the action of feeling the wall, wondering if there was another passage for them to say. As his fingers brushed the wall though, no words we revealed, just a slight dust on his fingers. Spinning back he shrugged, his eyes drifting to the mound, which Lydia was inspecting herself. Running her fingers along the slit, her hand touched her sword, thinking of how the blade would surely fit inside it. Lydia had read stories of magical events being caused by a sword in a stone, perhaps that was the case.

"Well what we gonna do now Captain?" Gibbs questioned.

Jack waved his arms around to hush him and the others, gazing at Lydia as she slowly raised her sword. Like a glove fitting on someone's hands, she slipped the sword inside, it sliding in like it belonged. Once is was all the way in, she shook it slightly, feeling if there was anything else she was to do. And surely enough, her sword twisted, sending ripples into the ground that shook the area around them.

Silencing, the group held onto walls and each other for stabilization as the tunnel continued to shake. Jack wrapped his arms around Lydia, holding onto her as though she would crumble. Soon the rippling settled as another door opened to the place they were dreaming of seeing all this time.

It's a well known fact that pirates love treasure: gold, silver, diamonds and crystals that sparkle even in the pitch black. Only a few men have been lucky enough to lay their eyes on such beauty, to feel the smoothness of a gemstone or the roughness of a embezzled golden pendant. It is something they never forget, like anyone. Any person would marvel at the sight, and if they're denying it, they are surely lying. Because no man, woman or person could ever look upon such a beauty and scoff or roll their eyes like they have seen it all before. It's impossible. Because it is such a sight that no one has ever seen, a room that glistened as much as this one.

The diamond in the rough, the hidden chest covered in the facade of an isolated island. With a face of a thousand beautiful women the cave stood with such wonders every person in the crew gasped in unison. Gold dripping from the walls, coins and chains and little candle holders. There were diamonds shining in all different sizes, crystals even brighter than the ones in the previous cave. Every expensive wish imaginable was bathing in the room, illuminated by chandeliers and sunlight that trickled through the ceiling. How long they have rested and still held it's beauty they would never know, the room presenting like it was trapped in time.

"Wow," Pintel stuttered.

"Wow indeed," Lydia exhaled.

Stepping forward and turning to the men of her crew, Lydia smiled widely. They were the faces of the people who's stuck by her through it all, they ones that followed her through every crazy, unexplainable mission. Followed Jack around with only a few complaints. They were the people she cared for the most, her own family. Never questioning her without reason of course, but always wanting the best even if that harms themselves. They were more loyal than she could ever be.

"Take as much as you want. You all deserve it for what you've done for me. And Jack," she chuckled "I can't thank you enough."

"Aw lass you're too kind. You two are our Captains," Barbossa made a disgusted face at Jack "regretfully, being part of the crew is deserving enough."

"But they wouldn't mind some treasure," Jack joked.

"Oh that is true," Barbossa agreed.

"Go on you lot," Lydia moved out their way.

As she got out the way of the crew, they raced forward as orderly as they could, which mostly resulted in a few pushing and shoving. Lydia laughed. They would shove anything they could into pockets and hands. You would think they would be able to take it all, but the treasure was more than any of them could carry. When Jack attempted to slip by, Lydia caught his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Um not you Mr Sparrow," she teased.

"And why not?" Jack made a face.

"Well I thought they needed a head start. They need it more than us," she said "and besides I thought maybe we could have a moment to ourselves without them interrupting."

Making an oh sound, Jack dropped his arm to around her waist and yanked her against him, smirking down at her. His free arm reached up and felt her hair the way he loved to do, gently brushing it away from her face.

"You're so strong my love," he murmured suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"After all that Peter did to you, you hesitated before you killed him," Jack placed his hand to her cheek "I watched what he did, what they both did. And yet you my dear are stronger than both of them with the way you fought back there."

"I've never heard you be so articulate," Lydia smiled "Peter was a bad man, but it through a rough path. His father used him, he was only a boy."

Biting the insides of his cheeks, Jack titled her face up to him.

"How do you do it?"

"What?"

"Be so magnificently perfect all the bloody time," Jack said.

"I guess it's helped having such a crazy mess beside me," Lydia teased again, placing her arms around his neck as he laughed "stop with all the mushy rubbish and kiss me pirate."

Leaning up, Lydia pressed her lips against Jack's before he could even think of a comeback. He instantly warmed and deepened the kiss, wrapped both arms around her so they molded into one. Jack has kissed Lydia plenty of times before, but not once has it made him feel the way he did in that moment. Like hundreds of fireworks erupting in his stomach, forcing his eyes to flutter open and closed trying to assess if the moment was really happening.

"Get a room!" Gibbs shouted as they pulled apart.

"Bugger off you lot or you'll leave with nothing!" Jack yelled back, everyone spinning away as quick as they could.

"Come on let's have a dig ourselves," Lydia tugged him after her.

There was so much Lydia didn't know what to take. From raw opal with it's shifting colours to stunning gold jewelry, what could she take? Taking her time, Lydia felt every last piece, leaving Jack behind to his own nabbing. Her dress trailed behind her as she picked up small crystals, sliding them in her bad along with other jewelry.

The open space was enclosed by the rock of the mountain, an unidentifiable shape that bent and curved. Pillars flowed down from the ceiling, more luxuries decorating each one. Now and then she would stumble past one of the men, each of them stuffing as much as they could into their pockets. They would nervously smile back to her as she encouraged them further, giggling as they struggled to hold it all.

Lydia was half way through the room when she came across a red chair with a folded letter sat on top. Checking over her shoulder, it was clear no one had come across it yet, the letter perfectly sat in the middle of the chair. As she picked it up and sat down, Lydia found her name written on the other side, black ink blaring across the page. She slid her finger through the seal and opened it, bringing it close to her face.

Dear our Lydia,

If you're reading this then you found it, what we left you after we died. Over the years we collected our riches and layed them here so that no one could find it when we died. It was for you. It always was. We never felt we deserved this much, so we hope you can do something good with it.

Because that's all people saw us as, power. We never wanted it, we claimed rule to keep these waters a free place for all, and we took the pirate title that came with it. We know we never spoke of our extended family or how we became what we became, so we leave you with everything you need. Nearby should be the final journal, noting our history and who we are. You've been in the dark for so long. We apologize.

We only hope whoever found you treats you well, we've always had a couple of people in mind who would help you. We're so proud of you Lydia, we hope you take the name Mahogany with pride.

We love you and are proud of you always,

Lucy and Benjamin xx

Folding the letter back up, Lydia rubbed her eyes and held the paper to her chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, picturing them in the locker with their ship.

"One day I'll see you again," she whispered to herself.

Standing up, Lydia checked around her and found the navy journal hidden under jewels. It was dusty, but filled with images and messages on every page. She hurriedly shut it and put it in her bag, not wanting to spoil any stories the book has in store. That would have to be for another time.

Lydia has never once questioned her past more than her parents. She never questioned about her grandparents or other relatives she might have. It was never something that crossed her mind, even when meeting her parents those weeks ago. Her questions were only filled with the two people who sent her on this journey to begin with. The two people who made her into who she is. With help of course. She could recognize the two hands that suddenly covered her eyes a mile away, especially the chuckle that came with it.

"Jack I know it's you."

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess you ruined it," he sulked, lowering his hands to spin her around "guess what I found."

"What?"

"Guess."

"A magical paint brush that will paint all my paintings for me," Lydia folded her arms and grinned.

"No but if you want that I can--"

"What is it Jack?"

Smirking, Jack snuck a hand behind him and pulled out a necklace with two sparkling crystals encaged in gold. Citrine and turquoise, one translucent and shiny, the other opeque and gentle. When she reached out to touch it, Jack shook his finger, forcing her to turn around so he could put it on for her. It mirrored the first necklace he gave her, but this one was so much more special. Both their favourite colours, molded together like themselves.

"Jack, how did you-"

"There's quite a lot of stuff in here," Jack rested his chin on her shoulder as she fiddled with the crystals "you like it?"

"A thousand times yes," Lydia swung her arms around him and took him into an embrace "thank you."

"Last time I gave you one of these I almost got hanged. Sure you haven't gotten anyone waiting for me?"

"No but you are a pirate after all," Lydia laughed.

"So are you though," he replied "if not the most well known there is."

"Ooo don't know if I like that."

"Well get used it to it love," Jack leaned in to kiss her again.

•••••••••

Deciding against taking O'Malley's ship as well, the crew got ready to set sail to their final destination. Jack wouldn't tell Lydia where that would be the whole journey back, saying it was a surprise. Lydia wasn't one for surprises but she made an exception this one time.

After getting changed back to her normal garms, Lydia exited her and Jack's cabin face wide with glee. To see her crew back to there joyful selves, messing around and playing card games. It was what she missed the most. It wasn't a long time they were held captive by O'Malley, however it was enough to reck them. It doesn't matter how long they were tied down, it mattered what they did when they couldn't fight back. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to forget the night in O'Malley's cabin though when she strolled along the deck of the Pearl, it was getting easier to calm her nerves. She would have moments where it will haunt her, wake her up in cold sweats even in years to come. But it will only show what she can get through, another story of triumph over something that caused so much pain.

You can hold on to times when you were struggling, or times when the pain was too much. Some may say it's a good thing, holding on, because it reminds you of your humanity, reminds you of how strong you are. Though holding on too tight will never give you room to grow, holding on like it's the only thing you are, will never save you. You'll be trapped for eternity. Lydia Mahogany wouldn't hide behind what brought her down, but stand beside what brought her up. She will not brag about it, scream from the hills how amazing she is. She doesn't need to do that. That doesn't make you those things you say you are. It turns you to the opposite. Standing beside it, letting it speak for you, without you having the need to show it, makes you stronger than you'll give yourself credit for.

Patting the bandana that seemed to find a place back on her head again, Lydia gazed up to Jack on the helm, laughing beside Cotton while Barbossa rolled his eyes. They were her family. The whole crew was. It was where she belonged, not on land. But at sea with the endless ocean at hand, which she can technically call hers now. Although that appeared rather crazy to Lydia.

She climbed the stairs to where they stood, plopping down on the crate next to the helm, feeling the wood like it was the last time she would feel it. Even though it was far from the last time.

"One day it'll be gone," Jack sat beside her.

"If you got rid of this crate I'd just find another one," Lydia winked slouching back.

"Oh I'm sure."

"So where to Captain?"

"Oh no no no. I ain't tellin' deary," Jack shook his head "but you'll love it. Had a friend help and hopefully they got there in time if not..."

"Who's this friend?" Lydia wondered.

"You'll love it that's all I'm gonna say," he winked back to her.

Jack slipped away before he would say anymore, which was probably smart as he was already feeling himself breaking. Giddy would be the best way to describe how he felt. He wouldn't stop smiling, and although everyone else was at that time, his was a smile none of his crew members had seen before. Faint wrinkles by his eyes, dimples on his cheeks and him playing with his rings against his stomach. Hopefully Elizabeth got there in time, because if not Jack may loose his excitable attitude. He had hope in her as even through what Elizabeth can be like, he knew she would do it for Lydia. Not for Jack, but that wasn't something that affected him. He had his crew. He had her. Anything else would be a luxury, not a necessity like his family on his ship with him. They mattered. Nothing else did to Captain Jack Sparrow.


	13. Chapter 13

#  Chapter 13 

##  The Sunset 

It took a few days to get to where Jack had his surprise. The whole time he did well with not slipping up, even when the rest of the crew almost did. Lydia would not so subtly try and get them to spill, but the crew can be very secretive when they want to. She gave up after the first few days. Passing back the previous island they visited, Barbossa insisted they go back to retrieve their weaponry, mostly due to him losing his favourite pistol. Once they had it all they returned back on their journey, Jack now having two swords for himself. He had a good laugh running around with the two for hours, their rum supply dropping by the day. But for Jack's unknown reason, he didn't want the crew to have his favourite rum. So he drank all of it.

Lydia did a great job avoiding him after that, because if he was handsy before, he's even more handsy blackout drunk. After some "gentle" encouragement, more Jack forcing her, Lydia joined the drinking antics, pretending she was drinking more than she actually was. Someone had to be the responsible one amongst all the pirates.

The days it took to get to the mystery location were some of Lydia's favourite, being back on the Pearl for just leisure, and not for some dying adventure. Peaceful. Waking up every day in Jack's arms ready to spend the day drawing or playing Barbossa's game "Guess Who?" until one of them got bored and wanted a drink. Lydia didn't touch the last journal, not wanting to be pulled to another adventure. She wanted to spend these days doing absolutely nothing but laughing. And so that's what she did.

"You ready to see where we are?" Jack asked with his hands covering Lydia's eyes.

"Just let me see already," Lydia swatted his hands away from her eyes.

Blinking them open, Lydia's eyes settled on a faint island in the distance, too far for her to identify. Manouvering down the stairs and further down the deck, she studied it like she was being tested. The crew struggled to keep their cheesy smiles down, Regetti nudging Pintel excitedly. As she took in the full island, as well as another ship that graced into her eyesight, her face widened. Her mouth dropped open, looking back to Jack who shrugged.

Like lightning, she raced to the end of the ship, leaning out to take in every inch of the view. The second ship was at some distance, but close enough for her to identify it. Pirate King, Elizabeth Turner's ship was bobbing up and down in the gentle waves, with what seemed to be people on the beach. Not just any beach, the same island Lydia, Jack and Elizabeth were marooned on soon to be two years ago. Sighing, Lydia turned round to where Jack stalked up behind, more smug than she'd ever seen him.

"You brought us here?" Lydia pondered "why?"

"Because this was the place I first realized you were the one for me, and I hope you did the same?" Jack said as she giggled and nodded "it was also where we first kissed if I remember correctly. We wanted some time away from all of this and that's what we're going to do. I untrusted lovely Elizabeth to help set this all up, surprised she got here in time if I'm honest."

"When did you have time to set this up?" Lydia hugged him.

"I got the letter out when we were in Port Royal, the lads helped a bit," he said.

"I bit? Got the bloody letter out in the first place, threatened a poor sailor and everything," Barbossa scoffed behind them.

"The point is, we want some time just the two of us but these lot still want to pirate," the crew silently cheered as Jack continued "so I'm letting Hector have a little spin of the Pearl while we have a little holiday. Granted he's careful to my girl," Jack spyed over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Barbossa winked.

"She's in safe hands."

Jack raised his head to the sky as the sun was slipping by faster than he wanted. Hurriedly he rubbed Lydia's arms and pulled her away from the end of the ship, to where the crew already set up a boat for them.

"We got to go quick love, I still got more to show," Jack told her "stuff is all packed."

"Okay give me a minute," Lydia glanced to the crew "thank you all. You've become my family, I care for every single one of you. I wish you all the best."

"Oi we're coming back love The Pearl's still mine," Jack put his arm around her "yeah but she's right you boys aren't that bad."

"What was that Jack?" Barbossa inquired.

"I'll take it back!" He pointed. 

Everyone laughed as Jack uncomfortably loaded himself into the boat, begging Lydia to come and sit with him. She climbed in after giving everyone a hug each, thanking all of them individually. It wasn't a goodbye, like Jack said, but even for a short while she wanted to express her gratitude. Though they wouldn't be gone for long, it still felt like a goodbye in a strange way.

"Goodbye!" Lydia waved as they began to be lowered.

"Don't drink all your supply so fast!" Gibbs shouted.

"And don't get sick of each other!" Pintel added.

"Oh I think that's impossible," Jack said.

Barbossa didn't think of himself as someone to get upset at goodbyes. He believed he was strong enough with his emotions not to be affected. However his eyes watered as he lowered his hat, watching Jack and Lydia's waves getting closer to the sea. He had a ship, his ship. It took him so long to get it back, though it wouldn't be the same without them. Even if it would be for a short period.

The rest of the crew staggered their reactions. Some cried, Regetti using Pintel as a way to blow his nose. If you passed you may say they resembled a group like the lost boys saying goodbye to Peter Pan. They didn't know who they were without him. Lost really. Jack Sparrow completed the pack, without him the crew isn't the same. He brought the charisma, the craziness only he possessed. No one could take his place no matter how long he would be gone for.

Standing at the foot of the beach was Elizabeth Turner, her feet lapping the water and she stood with her hands on her hips. Jack rowed them in quickly, seeing how antsy Lydia was becoming. She was barely on the seat, waiting to launch off the boat and to her best friend. And Jack couldn't blame her. Once they settled Lydia did just that, jumping out and sprinting to Elizabeth's arms, almost taking her to the floor.

"Wow wow you're welcome?" Elizabeth laughed.

"It's so good to see you again. Thank you, Jack told me," Lydia said.

"Yes well, everything is set up how Jack wanted, he was quite specific," Elizabeth joked as Jack walked to beside Lydia "you two deserve a break."

"I believe we do," Jack took Lydia into his side "cheers Lizzy. Means a lot."

"Please don't thank me, enjoy!" She stepped to the side and let the couple venture on.

They hadn't changed in Elizabeth's eyes, still the same, just as giddy for each other. Elizabeth had been on the same island before, she saw the spark before even they did. She would do anything for Lydia, and that came with helping Jack too. Although not always agreeing with him, she will never get over the pink that shines on Lydia's cheeks everytime they're together. So she can look past it all. As long as he doesn't hurt her, Jack doesn't have to worry about Elizabeth.

Ahead of them was a neatly made fire, lanterns decorating the trees behind it. Covering the sand was a long tarp, blocking the sand from their feet. Rum bottles scattered around, definitely Jack's request but he deserved it. Lydia didn't need anymore, she had him.

"It's beautiful Jack. I love it, I love you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Sit with me."

Couching down, Jack sat behind Lydia and wrapped his arms around her, her draping her head onto his chest. They faced out to the ocean, just as the Pearl was disappearing into the distance. Nuzzling in close, Lydia sighed as she felt her cheeks warm up, butterflies in her stomach. Jack's hand brushed to her necklace, feeling it in his fingers.

"Do you remember how last time we were here, I said that the Pearl was my freedom?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Well it's changed. You're my freedom, because being with you has changed me, I can't explain it," Jack chuckled.

"You can be so cheesy when you want to be. You're my freedom you know. I may have never left Port Royal if it weren't for you," she said "my life has changed because of you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Immensely."

If he could pull her any closer Jack did. Across the horizon was the sun, falling down slowly. They say orange and turquoise go together, and they are entirely correct. Because although they are opposites, furthest away with what's thought to be no similarities, they fit together like they are made for each other. It's correct to say they match together as time and time again it's proven. From something as obvious as a sunset, something everyone sees, can signify many things.

A sunset comes right before darkness. The opposites of orange and turquoise blend together until they are nothing but the Royal blue of the night. You can say the sunset is dying, saying goodbye before the cycle repeats the next day. But what if it shows the two colours coming together before the end. That the end isn't them dying, but joining together because they belong together. And everyone waves goodbye not with tears in there eyes but with smiles. Because sunsets aren't something to be sad about, they're beautiful parts of life. They'll come back the next day and a new set of orange and turquoise will join together. Yes you're saying goodbye to the ones before, but the next sunset can be just as stunning, if not more.

Jack and Lydia didn't see this as the end of anything. They weren't saying goodbye, but hello. They were starting a new life other pirates dream of. Other people dream of. Finding that point where they are completely happy and content with the events of their lives so far. It can be hard to get to that place, a place where you feel nothing can stop you. But once you are there, and all the pain is gone, you'll see. You're so much better than you were before.

Turquoise and orange always reminded the couple of each other. Orange reminded Lydia of Jack's charm and fire, how warm he can be. Turquoise reminded Jack of how dainty Lydia was when he first met her, but now it reminds her of how unique beauty. It wasn't a colour he saw often, but it always stood out as his favourite. Like the sea, something gentle but with so much power when used. Gazing out to the sunset they both thought of each other. Sunsets remind them of each other but also them together.

"I am so in love with you," Jack deadpanned.

"So am I pirate."

"Oh don't forget, you're the pirate," Jack mumbled in her ear "Port Royals finest."

Stifling a laugh, Lydia turned to kiss him, their eyes shutting out the view ahead of them.

Afar the Pearl disappeared with the sun, waves wrippling by them. The ship with a thousand stories, holding tales thought to be unimaginable. When a chapter ends another one begins. Try not to forget how great the previous one was, but who knows, this one could be just as good. Perhaps not as good as the one before it, but it will be one to remember. The painter who became a pirate, who fell in love with a man who believed he was incapable of love. It wasn't a story to tell the children, unless you leave out the parts about death. It was a story that their friends will remember, it didn't matter if the whole world knew their names. As long as they had each other, that's all they needed.

THE END (for real this time)


End file.
